Umbral do Inferno O retorno
by Hina's
Summary: Um belo escravo lutando pela felicidade. Um líder frio em busca da liberdade de seu povo. Uma rainha cruel movida pelo poder. Por trás da guerra, um forte amor vai unir dois olhares. 1x2 Dark lemon O retorno!
1. Chapter 1

**Umbral do Inferno**

Dark Lemon & Angust

Hina

_Cuidado na leitura: Cenas de tortura e Dark._

* * *

**Premissa**

Em um mundo medieval o planeta é dividido em territórios dominados pela força de uma rainha e seus fieis súditos, Relena Peacecraft II, é conhecida em todo o planeta pela sua ganância e perversidade... Ela controla pela força.

Seus dias de desmandos estão contados. L1 uma colônia tecnológica que resiste bravamente, sobre o comando de um Jovem chamado Heero Yui vai liderar uma revolta contra esse império de medo e injustiças.

Um clima de conspiração se arma para derrubar Relena. Guerras e violências estão envolvidas, porém no meio de tanta dor, algumas pessoas vão finalmente encontrar sentido para suas vidas vazias, outras vão encontrar sentido para sua luta e existência. E outras simplesmente vão achar paz e força para curar as feridas da vida.

* * *

**Apresentando**

**Heero Yui:** Um jovem líder da resistência de L1 contra os desmandos de Relena. Aos 25 anos ele é um homem extremamente frio e determinado a vencer sua batalha pessoal contra as injustiças, porém o destino lhe fez encontrar o jovem Duo, por quem se apaixona.

**Relena Peacecraft II:** Rainha soberana que impõe um domínio de medo e dor em todas as colônias do planeta. Filha mais jovem da dinastia Peacecraft ganhara o trono com a morte de seu pai e renúncia de seu irmão mais velho Zechs. Aos 21 anos foi coroada como a mais jovem ocupante do trono real. Ela ama secretamente seu maior rival, Heero.

**Duo Maxwell:** Jovem vendido ao irmão de Relena no início da História. Após passar por muitos sofrimentos descobre importantes revelações sobre seu passado e se torna peça fundamental ao lado de Heero na luta contra Relena. Tem apenas 16 anos, porém encara a vida com muita maturidade. Vai viver uma grande história de amor com Heero Yui.

**Trowa Barton:** Ninguém sabe ao certo de onde ele veio. Misterioso, faz parte do batalhão real de Relena, mas na verdade atua secretamente como espião para L1. É um rapaz muito fechado e em muitos momentos é tão frio quanto Heero, porém ele conhece Quatre com quem acaba tendo uma história de amor.

**Quatre Raberba Winner:** Com 18 anos, o jovem é o único sobrevivente de uma rica família da colônia de L4, que após guerrear contra o império Peacecraft perde todas as suas posses. Quatre passa então a viver como serviçal no palácio de Relena, porém, também está infiltrado como informante de L1.

**Chang Wufei:** 22 anos. Também é único sobrevivente de uma raça complemente dizimada pela maldade de Relena. Sabe-se pouco sobre Wufei, apenas que ele se infiltrara no palácio como _Bobo da corte_ para observar os paços da rainha, passando informações a L1.

**Zechs Peacecraft:** 26 anos. Irmão mais velho de Relena. Quando seu pai morre, o trono lhe cabe, porém ele recusa em nome de sua irmã mais jovem, alegando ser um homem de ação. Zechs se compromete a ficar ao lado de sua irmã e ajudá-la a governar. É noivo de Treize, mas acaba tendo um forte sentimento por Duo que lhe serve como escravo, porém alguma coisa vai mudar entre eles.

**Treize Khushrenada:** É um homem extremante dominador. Dono de uma extensa região costeira, ele tem o domínio sobre a maioria dos portos. Aliado de Relena ganha muito dinheiro com a exploração de escravos e navegação. Ele é apaixonado por Zechs, e almeja se casar com o irmão de Relena para garantir de vez sua condição de braço direito da quase deusa.

**Lucrezia Noin:** Dama de confiança de Relena, sempre nutriu uma paixão por Zechs.

**Doutor G e J:** G e J fazem parte de uma corporação secreta de cientistas de L1 que estão infiltrados nos domínios de Relena.

Ao longo da trama novos personagens irão surgir.

* * *

Com a fic finalmente acabada é hora de postar novamente. A todos os que estiveram no aguardo, vão as desculpas pela demora. Aos que se frustraram, como recebi muuuitas mensagens... rs... eu aproveito para mais uma vez expressar as desculpas, mas acho que agora ficará tudo bem. Ao menos espero que a vida não brinque de gangorra comigo novamente... rs...

Beijos...

Hina


	2. Chapter 2

**Umbral do Inferno

* * *

**

**I - Alvorada sem Sol**

"Por favor, senhor! Não temos moedas!" – Uma mulher envelhecida gritou aos prantos.

O cenário era a imagem perfeita do caos. Estavam em um lugar conhecido por L2, um vilarejo escondido no meio do nada. E a situação era a mais miserável possível.

Os habitantes de L2 sobreviviam por meio de agricultura, porém as terras já não eram tão produtivas quanto há alguns anos atrás. A fome e miséria passaram a imperar nos pátios daquele vilarejo, bem como os habitantes sofriam com as atrocidades de sua rainha e seu exército do medo.

"Cala-te! Velha! Vives na terra de vossa rainha, por isso deves pagar impostos!" – Um soldado gritou enfurecido de cima de seu imponente cavalo com a senhora que chorava.

"Mas, senhor. Sou mulher cansada dessa lida! Meu marido anda adoentado, não temos como pagar o imposto esse mês!" – Ela chorava.

"Velha desgraçada!" – O rude soldado sacou a lança ameaçadoramente. "Então vamos quebrar tudo que tens dentro desse casebre!" – Ele sorriu.

"Eu imploro senhor! Já os soldados de teu reino quebraram tudo que podiam!" – Ela choramingou.

"Então, velha imunda! És uma velha caloteira?" – O homem a rodeou ameaçadoramente com o cavalo, sempre fazendo sua lança reluzir contra o Sol, empunhada ao ar.

"Sinto, meu senhor! Mas os solos de L2 andam traiçoeiros!" – Ela se ajoelhou.

"Mentirosa!" – O homem descontrolado a golpeou inúmeras vezes com o cabo da lança.

"Mamãe! Não! Mamãe!" – Ao verem a cena de uma mulher indefesa sendo massacrada pela lança de um soldado, algumas crianças correram de dentro da casa apavoradas.

Pobres crianças, talvez acreditassem que poderiam com sua tola inocência vencer aquele perverso homem que subjugava a velha mulher que chamavam de mãe.

"Não venham! Mandei que ficassem dentro da casa!" – A mulher ensangüentada no chão brigou com as seis crianças que vieram a seu encontro.

"Velha vadia parideira!" – Enraivecido o soldado usou sua lança contra mulher e crianças. Apesar de os habitantes de L2 estarem acostumados aos desmandos e maldades dos homens de Relena Peacecraft II, a rainha do mundo, ainda aquela cena era imediatamente chocante aos olhos de quem passava àquela hora do dia por ali.

Gritos. Gritos desesperados de dor e angústia vinham do grupo. As pobres e inocentes crianças choravam com seu sangue escorrendo. A mulher, também muito ferida nada podia fazer a não ser ouvir o grito de dor de seus filhos.

"_Alguém tem que parar isso!"_ – Algumas pessoas se revoltavam na multidão que já se formava. Mas nada podiam fazer, aqueles homens representavam a coroa real, logo era sinônimo de verdade.

"O que está havendo, soldado?" – Um cavaleiro se aproximou em certo ponto daquela tortura. Ele montava um imponente cavalo branco com suas vestes impecáveis e seu olhar decidido e firme. Tinha um longo cabelo loiro e os olhos azuis como o mar.

Ele exigiu que o outro parasse. "Pare já com isso!" – Sua voz trovejante se fez maior que os murmúrios revoltados da pequena multidão que ali presenciava tal teatro macabro.

"Mas, meu senhor! Essa maldita velha não nos paga os impostos há meses!" – Foi a acusação do soldado.

"Então é verdade, velha, que não presta contas à coroa? É verdade que viras as costas a nossa deusa?" – O homem guiou o cavalo branco na direção do grupo que fora espancado.

"M-meu, senhor. Sou uma pobre mulher velha e cansada da lida. Meus filhos choram de fome à noite. Não tenho como pagar as moedas de nossa senhora." – Ela gaguejou repetindo o mesmo discurso de sempre.

"Hum... L2 usa essa desculpa para se recusar a pagar o que é de Relena. Isso tem que acabar! Hoje, velha. Iras pagar todas as moedas que deve a tua rainha!" – O homem do cavalo falou triunfante, tal qual um arauto.

"Mas meu senhor tende piedade!" – A mulher apavorada se humilhava. Todos temiam aquele homem. Zechs era irmão de Relena e chefiava dos cobradores de impostos.

"Chega!" – Uma voz cansada e rouca saiu de dentro da casa. Era um homem de aparência muito desagradável. Ele vinha se arrastando lentamente para junto do tumulto, sendo ajudado por um jovem, pois suas pernas já não mais podiam com o peso do próprio corpo.

"Santo Deus! Que diabo é isso?" – O soldado se assustou.

"Sou Maxwell e esta é minha família, seus vermes!" – O velho bradou rouco. Ele tentou se mover, mas teria caído se não fosse o pequeno menino que o apoiava desde que ele saiu de dentro da casa.

"Não, meu velho! Volte para dentro!" – A mulher gritou.

"Senhor Zechs. O senhor pode fazer o que quiser comigo, mas não machuque as crianças." – O velho implorou.

"Olhe para você! Está se despedaçando. Está morrendo ao poucos, Lixo! Nada tens que possa me satisfazer." – O homem desmontou do cavalo. Seu andar era elegante, ele tinha os cabelos loiros, belíssimos, que se moviam em conjunto com seu belo corpo. "Que tens tu, homem podre, a me oferecer? Que tens tu de tanto valor que possa pagar tua dívida e de teus familiares para com a deusa?" – Zechs mais uma vez soou teatral, porém não menos perigoso.

"Ele?" – Velho foi rápido na resposta. Ele mostrou o menino que esteve o apoiando.

"Estas de graça com um servo da coroa, verme?" – O soldado desmontou levantando novamente sua lança cruel.

"Não." – Zechs fez um gesto com a mão indicando que deixasse o homem falar.

"Quanto ele vale?" – O Velho perguntou segurando o menino a sua frente.

Zechs ficou calado por um instante. Seus olhos azuis percorreram o menino que lhe era oferecido. Devia ter seus quinze ou dezesseis anos. Suas roupas não passavam de trapos sujos.

"Quanto ele vale? É sadio e virgem?" – O homem de olhos azuis perguntou de forma apressada.

"Sim... vamos, quantas moedas ele vale?" – Os olhos do velho Maxwell brilharam.

Zechs olhou mais um pouco. Aquele garoto tinha algo de especial. Sem falar que havia uma beleza que se sobressaía em meio a tanta sujeira. Os cabelos eram longos e presos numa trança, mas o que mais chamava a atenção naquele menino eram os olhos. Imensos e de uma cor azul quase violeta. "Uma saca de 50 moedas." – Zechs pôs preço.

"É seu." – O velho Maxwell empurrou o garoto para junto de Zechs.

"Vende-me teu filho por 50 moedas? Que tipo de homem és tu? Acaso sabe o destino que se reserva a ele?" – Zechs observou o rostinho assustado do menino que lhe era vendido.

"Destino melhor terá que junto a mim senhor." – O velho resmungou.

"Tu deves saber o que fazes! Com a oferta de teu filho pagaste tua dívida com a coroa até hoje, mas no próximo mês espero que saibas aproveitar essa saca de moedas para plantar e fazer fortunas para encher os cofres de tua rainha." – Zechs falou ameaçador.

"Papai! Por favor! Eu não quero ir com ele!" – O menino pela primeira vez falou, sua voz era uma melodia triste.

"Filho! É o mais velho. Sabe de tua responsabilidade! Deve sim ir com ele e lhe servir a todos os momentos para que nossa família não passe mais privações." – O velho disse abraçando o filho.

"Mas, pai! Por Deus, eu quero ficar com o senhor e a mamãe!" – Ele chorou.

"Duo, filho! È tão belo, todos os homens da vila te queriam cortejar. O que te custas ser cortejado por esse homem ou por qualquer outro da frota real?" – O velho Maxwell sabia bem o que lhe custava entregar seu pequeno Duo nas garras daqueles monstros. Sabia bem o que fariam a ele, mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Talvez Duo com a extrema beleza que possuía pudesse cair nas graças de algum homem da guarda real e ser eleito como conjugue de algum desses, garantido para sua miserável família algum conforto.

"Chega de conversa, vou levar minha mercadoria." – Zechs falou segurando Duo pelo braço notando como aquele menino tinha um corpo morno e uma pele com textura macia.

"Não!" – Duo gritou ao ser separado do pai. Não queria ir com aquele homem.

"Quieto, seu puto!" – Zechs o segurou com mais força.

"Não!" – Duo apenas gritava se debatendo. "Eu não quero ir!" – Ele gritava.

"Seu vadio!" – Zechs o imobilizou dolorosamente. Preocupação com o bem-estar daquele pequeno menino não existia. "Uma corrente, seu imprestável!" – Zechs gritou com seu soldado que prontamente trouxe o que lhe fora mandado. Uma grossa corrente que servia para açoitar os escravos da rainha.

"Não! Papai!" – Duo berrava sendo imobilizado no chão, incapaz de mover um dedo.

"Seu putinho bravo! Eu vou te domar!" – Zechs até divertiu-se com a ação extra. Até que para um garoto Duo tinha atitude e isso era algo que o excitava e muito. Ele aproveitou a imobilização para passear sua mão sobre algumas partes do corpo daquele menino, de forma a constrangê-lo. "Quieto, seu animal!" – Ele bateu com a cabeça de Duo contra chão para conseguir amarrá-lo melhor.

O velho Maxwell ficou ali imóvel, vendo a violência que era usada contra seu filho. Seu coração se apertava a cada pancada que via Duo levar. A cada grito de socorro ou a cada palavrão que era desferido contra o inocente jovem.

"_Santo Deus! Piedade por entregar meu filho a esse sofrimento!" – _Lágrimas vieram aos olhos cansados do velho enquanto fazia sua prece. Ele pedia por perdão. Implorava a seu Deus que o perdoasse por ter vendido seu jovem filho. Ele bem sabia o que acabara de fazer a Duo, que na melhor das hipóteses se tornaria um prostituto servindo homens reais em algum vilarejo tão imundo quanto L2.

O velho leproso enxugou as lágrimas ao ver a leve saca de moedas ser jogada ao chão, bem próxima de uma poça de sangue fresco que havia sido retirado da cabeça de seu filho.

Ele viu o corpo amolecido de Duo completamente acorrentado ser jogado sobre o cavalo de Zechs. Talvez fosse a última vez que veria seu pequeno e sempre doce filho.

"Estão vendo?" – Zechs parou no meio da multidão exibindo o corpo amolecido de Duo. "Ele é a prova viva da força da coroa! Todos que não pagarem seus impostos terão que pagar com a própria vida! E sendo essa uma miséria, como a desse leproso, terá que pagar com o que lhe é mais precioso!" – Ele falou imponente, como em um ato final.

Seu cavalo rodopiou majestosamente para depois ganhar a velocidade necessária para sumir deixando uma nuvem de poeira para trás.

"Adeus, filho!" – Maxwell resmungou.

* * *

Os cavalos dos cobradores de impostos se aproximavam do palácio real.

Um palácio imponente se erguia sobre as montanhas ao norte. Ali era a morada de Relena Peacecraft II, a rainha do mundo, quase uma deusa. Era dali que a quase deusa Relena dava as ordens que regiam todas as colônias.

"Senhora. Zechs retornou." – Uma serva anunciou.

"Quando?" – Relena tinha uma voz altiva. Era de fato uma mulher forte.

"Hoje, acabou de chegar. Irá lhe ver pela noite para sentar-se à mesa com a senhora." – A anunciante se retirou.

"Zechs ficou mais tempo do que devia na coleta de impostos dessa vez." – Treize comentou com Relena.

"Meu caro. Esse tom de ciúmes não combina com um homem como você!" – Ela o desafiou.

"Não se trata de ciúmes, Relena. Ahhh..." – Treize olhou pela enorme janela da sala real, lá fora o céu era lentamente tingido de um vermelho-entardecer. "Quem sabe é insegurança mesmo?" – Ele se entristeceu.

"Caro, meu irmão tem esse sangue quente nas veias. Ele gosta de ação, já falei tantas vezes para que ele fique aqui e me ajude a governar, mas ele insiste que é homem de ação, que se diverte com a coleta de impostos." – Ela combateu a insegurança de Treize.

"A mim mais parece que ele foge de mim e do compromisso que há dois anos tentamos firmar." – Treize comentou.

"Não seja tolo, mais fique prudente. Meu irmão não é homem de se deixar domar, ao contrário ele gosta de domar... portanto, meu caro, seja cuidadoso. Se Zechs perceber que você o quer dominar ele irá escapar de suas mãos... e isso... nem eu nem você queremos, afinal essa união é importante para nossos negócios." – Ela sorriu.

"Eu bem sei disso, senhora rainha do mundo." – Treize também sorriu.

O conde Treize era braço direito de Relena controlando a parte de transações e comércios externos. Dono de um extenso pedaço de terra costeira tinha os portos mais importantes sob seus domínios e Relena bem sabia o quanto garantir a amizade, e se possível fosse, um parentesco com Treize seria ótimo para seus negócios. Por isso comemorou com festa o noivado de Treize e seu irmão Zechs há dois anos atrás, porém seu irmão não demonstrava nenhuma vontade de casar-se, embora ainda mantivesse o romance com o conde.

* * *

Enquanto isso nas masmorras da fortaleza de Relena.

As masmorras do palácio era um contraste perfeito com as dependências reais.

Duo acordou em um lugar que não conhecia. Estava inicialmente desorientado e necessitou alguns minutos longos para se localizar.

Estava amarrado pelos pulsos, que por sinal latejavam de dor, seus pés mal tocavam o chão de pedra úmido e todo seu corpo tremia de frio. Notou que estava completamente despido, e seus cabelos úmidos caíam sobre seus ombros. O cheiro que exalava de seu corpo era semelhante ao perfume das flores.

"Deus... onde estou?" – Ele se perguntou.

"Na minha masmorra!" – A voz de Zechs preencheu o ambiente. "Você também precisava de um banho. Espero que não se incomode." – O loiro sorriu lambendo os lábios.

Duo que já tremia teve o corpo tomado por medo. Era aquele homem quem o havia tomado de seu pai, de sua família. Como odiava aquele homem.

"Sabia que gosto quando você me olha com o tanto ódio? Me excita." – Zechs se divertia às custas de Duo. Era interessante vê-lo indefeso e humilhado. "Está aqui, como um bichinho acuado. E tudo que pode fazer é olhar feio. Você é tão patético." – O loiro se aproximou tocando o corpo de Duo enquanto invadia a pequena orelha com sua língua atrevida.

"Seu... n-nãoo... não toque em mim!" – Duo choramingou tenso. Ele estava completamente nu e indefeso. Talvez por isso o frio excessivo. O rapaz em vão se debatia, o que servia apenas para agravar os ferimentos em seus pulsos. Mas Duo estava apenas interessado em se livrar das mãos imundas daquele maldito homem.

"Não lhe resta muito, pequeno. A não ser me servir como tem que ser... lhe comprei por uma quantia mínima... Estive pensando que tipo de pai vende o filho por migalhas?" – Zechs se divertia rindo de Duo enquanto continuava a tocar a pele macia e alva com suas mãos grandes.

"Maldito." – Duo chorava. Zechs não tinha o direito de humilhá-lo daquela forma e muito menos usar seu velho pai para isso. "Ele só fez o que achou certo!" – Aos prantos Duo gritou.

"Não acho certo um pai entregar seu filho para ser usado como um vadio sem valor!" – Zechs falou provocante apertando dolorosamente os mamilos de seu novo brinquedo. "Você é tão... bonito. Quando o leproso te ofereceu a mim, duvidei que tivesse algum prazer com você, mas depois olhando bem. Debaixo de tanta sujeira até que tinha um menino gostoso." – Zechs não parava de falar, uma de suas táticas era a humilhação e logo Duo estaria vencido e tão submisso quanto um gatinho doméstico.

"Deus... faça isso passar logo." – Duo gemeu baixo em um desabafo que muito satisfez seu algoz.

"Ainda nem começou, meu pequeno." – Ele sorriu castigando com as pontas dos dedos o par de mamilos que já estava bastante vermelho e inchado. "Eu duvidei que você pudesse me dar prazer." – Zechs sorriu apertando os mínimos mamilos de seu anjinho choroso.

"Aiii!" – Duo se permitiu gemer de dor em certo ponto, não mais suportava a pressão que os dedos de Zechs faziam sobre os biquinhos de seu peito, o pobre menino se debateu esperançoso de que aquele homem o deixasse em paz. A dor era incômoda demais.

"Está tremendo, meu pequeno? Achei que esse carinho lhe agradava." – Cínico o loiro brincava. "Vamos! Diga-me o que está achando? Devo continuar?" – Ele falou novamente entrando com a língua na orelha de Duo. "Vamos! Vadio! Vamos fale comigo!" – Ele ficava cada vem mais excitado.

Duo manteve-se calado. Não daria esse gostinho ao loiro, não ia pedir que ele parasse, embora essa fosse sua vontade, não estava mais suportando aquela dor em um ponto tão frágil como eram seus mamilos. Porém por mais que tentasse, a situação não era propícia a seu orgulho. Duo fechou os olhos bem apertados deixando as lágrimas caírem por seu rosto repetidas vezes.

Seu corpo tremia compulsivamente.

Tudo que conseguia pensar era em se ver livre das garras daquele maldito.

Em certo momento abriu a boca disposto a externar sua dor. Vencido, deixou escapar um grito abafado.

Para Zechs aquilo foi o máximo. Ouvir um menino orgulhoso e belo como Duo em um momento tão frágil era o bastante para o deixar completamente excitado. Ele pode sentir que Duo seria uma ótima diversão. Seria demais excitante humilhá-lo e provocá-lo até a exaustão.

"Hum... acho que chega por hora." – Ele removeu as mãos do corpo do menino muito satisfeito.

"Humm... e espero que saiba que de agora em diante sua vida me pertence..." – Zechs saiu lambendo os dedos sujos com o sangue que conseguiu extrair dos pequenos mamilos do garoto.

O que poderia se dizer para descrever o estado de Duo nesse momento? Estava vencido psicologicamente, uma, por ter sido vendido de forma tão imunda e vergonhosa por seu próprio pai, outra por agora ter como dono um sádico.

Aquilo nem de longe era o que previa nos seus sonhos infantes.

Estava sozinho naquele quarto com paredes frias e cruas. A dor e cansaço se apoderavam de seu pequeno e trêmulo corpo. Seu choro em soluços, os mamilos ainda inchados e feridos latejando de dor.

"Deus..." – Duo chorou. "Por que isso?" – Seu tempo de sofrimento estava apenas se iniciando.

* * *

Umbral no retorno... p  
Eu amo escrever essa fic e principalmente que ela está terminada.

Beijos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Umbral do Inferno**

**

* * *

**

**II - Alvorada sem Sol: Voa liberdade.**

Nas masmorras daquela fortaleza todas as alvoradas pareciam um negrume frio, porém nos corredores das alas reais a agitação dos boatos tomava conta de cada parte.

O palácio real era tal qual uma cidade gigante. Ali ninguém se conhecia, pois muitos eram os rostos que caminhavam e se cruzavam pelos escuros corredores.

"Ela vai mesmo dar a festa à fantasia?" – Quatre quis saber enquanto se ocupava em limpar uma extensa janela com detalhes coloniais.

"Sei lá dessa cobra. Veja se estou bem?" – Wufei respondeu sem se importar com a fofoca do amigo.

"Ahh... como queria está nessa festa." – Quatre era um jovem de dezoito anos que há cinco vivia no palácio de Relena, nas dependências de empregados. Diziam os boateiros de plantão que tinha algum grau de parentesco com os Peacecraft, porém nada era provado. Sabia-se que Quatre era descendente dos Winer, uma importante família de nobres que um dia havia se voltado contra a coroa. E uma luta de posse de territórios acabou derrotada e viu suas terra serem tomadas pela rainha. Desde então vivia ali nas marginais do palácio, porém, mantinha por aquela mulher um ódio profundo e um sentimento de vingança.

"Ahh... É uma festa à fantasia, quem sabe, você não pode ir de serviçal ou de mendigo?" – Wufei riu de sua piada irônica. Quatre teria respondido se não fosse a interrupção que seguiria.

"_Sua majestade, a rainha Relena, convoca o Bobo da corte!"_ – Um arauto anunciou forte indicando que Relena tinha pressa em ser agraciada pelo bobo.

"Tenho que ir agora." – Wufei falou para Quatre com cara de poucos amigos. Odiava aquela situação que o deixava o mais idiotas dos homens. Não era uma pessoa divertida e nem fazia questão disso. Achava sua atual condição uma verdadeira humilhação.

Ele era um jovem guerreiro de uma tribo praticamente extinta pela coroa real, porém de igual a Quatre tinha um ódio profundo pela rainha e não mediria esforços para findar o tempo de reinado da quase deusa do mundo.

**

* * *

**

Em outro local do imenso palácio Duo acordou novamente naquele mesmo dia. Agora estava deitado em uma cama macia e seu corpo doía menos. Ali era bom. Seus olhos custaram a se abrirem, porém, quando o fez descobriu que agora o cenário havia mudado consideravelmente. Estava em um quarto de paredes brancas e suaves, com um castiçal colonial preso ao teto trabalhado. Ele se moveu na cama, tentando levantar.

"Onde estou? M-meus pulsos." – Foi a primeira frase que conseguiu simular. Tocou-se nos pulsos feridos notando as gazes que os envolviam. Também tocou levemente os mamilos machucados, por sobre a camisola fina de seda que lhe cobria o delicado corpo sentindo que tinham sido tratados.

Finalmente sentou-se na cama observando tudo em volta.

Seus cabelos soltos caíam sobre seus ombros dando a si uma expressão divina.

"Que bom que acordou." – Havia mais alguém naquele quarto. Era um homem de estatura baixa, e voz envelhecida. "Você se sente melhor?" – O velho se aproximou. "Cuidei de seus ferimentos a mando do senhor Zechs! Você deve ser importante para ele. O Príncipe não costuma ser tão solidário." – O velho comentou olhando fixamente para Duo. "Você deve ser muito bom na cama..." – Continuou os comentários sem nenhuma reserva, aos seus olhos Duo não passava de um brinquedo particular de Zechs.

"Quem é você?" – Duo perguntou contrariado. Não gostou da idéia de ser visto como amante de Zechs.

"Me chamo G. É tudo que precisa saber sobre mim." – Ele não removia os olhos de sobre aquele menino lindo.

"Devo-lhe agradecer por cuidar dos machucados." – Duo falou de cabeça baixa.

"Não foi nada. Faria novamente se fosse para ver e tocar em um corpo tão apetitoso como o seu..." – G falou sorrindo com sua piada. "Eu, um dia, se Zechs se cansar, eu quero te provar..." – Ele se retirou deixando o menino imensamente chateado, seu tom de brincadeira não combinava com a gravidade da situação.

Duo viu o homem sair trancando a porta. Sozinho ele pode se deixar perder no mundo de dor particular que somente a si cabia. No que havia sido reduzido, a um mero vadio de nobres?

Cansado, o rapaz pendeu a cabeça em derrota fazendo os longos fios esconderem seu rosto enquanto chorava.

**

* * *

**

Nesse exato momento em um lugar chamado L1, estava Heero Yui, líder da resistência contra a dinastia dos Peacecraft.

No topo das colinas podia se ver as torres do palácio real de Relena apontando para o céu. Era uma imagem bonita vista dali, ao menos para qualquer pessoa normal que avistasse as torres da planície denominada L1, que até hoje fazia resistência aos domínios da dinastia Peacecraft. L1 se manteve fiel a seus costumes e modos de vida, não permitindo que a cultura imposta pela raça de Relena se misturasse a sua.

Os habitantes da colônia viviam por meio de exportação para o resto do mundo de produtos tecnológicos, mercado esse, que Relena tinha enorme vontade de dominar.

"Lá embaixo, disseram-me que te acharia aqui na torre de controle!" – Um soldado vestido com símbolos reais se aproximou de um homem sentando junto a uma plataforma repleta de controles, alavancas e botões brilhantes.

"Estou monitorando os carregamentos que estão chegando no porto de L5. Parece que Relena vai dar uma festa e tanto." – O homem sentado se virou para o recém-chegado. Seus olhos era azuis turquesa, seus cabelos tinham uma coloração marrom e eram sensivelmente espetados. Ele levantou-se indo até uma janela. "Parece que essa mulher não pára de aprontar." – Falou desabafando. Este era Heero Yui. Um guerreiro nato que fazia às vezes de líder do movimento "anti-Relena".

As torres de observação haviam sido projetadas por Heero para garantir que saberiam sempre o que a vizinha estava aprontando. Na verdade L1 e as Colônias de Relena não eram inimigas declaradas, na verdade mantinham negócios importantes, porém era necessário defender as indústrias e tecnologias que estavam em L1. Relena nunca escondeu que gostaria de ser detentora de tais tecnologias e não mediria esforços para isso. Outra coisa ameaçadora era o fato de que ela mantinha o sonho de unificar todas as colônias, reunidas, sob seu domínio em um plano chamado _plano Terra. _

"Ela vai usar a festa para organizar ataques em massa nos principais focos de resistência nas colônias sob seu domínio." – O soldado se chamava Trowa. O rapaz havia se infiltrado na guarda real com simples finalidade de servir como "olheiro" para L1, era o mesmo caso, de Wufei, Quatre e muito outros anônimos. Relena não sabia ainda, mas, aos poucos estava sendo cercada de todos os lados.

"Ela nunca faz nada inocentemente." – Heero comentou.

"É... Heero. Temos que nos organizar melhor. Já estamos cercando há muito tempo, e se não agirmos rápido seremos descobertos..." – Trowa falou em um tom de urgência.

"Paciência, Trowa. O que temos que fazer é minar as forças de Relena, pondo um foco de resistência em cada colônia. Isso leva tempo e cuidado. Precisamos garantir o apoio das outras colônias, primeiro." – Heero explicou calmo.

"Quando vai começar?" – O outro não entendia como Yui podia ser tão frio.

"Amanhã mesmo L1 estará enviando um acordo a L2. Tentaremos firmar com eles uma aliança de auxílio. O plano é implantar nossas indústrias e bases naqueles territórios abandonados e fazer a colônia crescer..." – Heero concluiu.

"Dessa forma vamos libertar L2 de uma vez por todas dos domínios reais. Mas, meu medo é que... seja um processo muito demorado..." – Trowa comentou.

"Eu sei. Mas não há outra opção senão esperar." – Foi a palavra final de Yui. "Anhh... Trowa. Na próxima semana, após firmamos o contrato com L2, estarei convocando nossos informantes para uma conversa. Temos que definir algumas coisas. E eu preciso que você contate alguns deles que se escondem no Castelo." – Heero falou sério com seu tom sempre frio.

"Eu nem ao menos conheço nossos contatos lá dentro. Isso sempre foi mantido em tanto segredo, que..." – Trowa protelou. Estava naquela luta há anos e nunca havia lhe sido revelado os nomes dos informantes.

"Acho que é hora de você assumir maior espaço dentro de nossa revolta." – Talvez estivesse mesmo em tempo de Heero delegar confiança. "Tome." – Ele entregou um envelope para Trowa. "Aqui vai saber com quem precisa falar." – Heero se virou voltando a solitária observação dos portos.

"Sim... vou seguir como o combinado. Mas... Heero como tem passado?" – Trowa ia falar algo menos frio e calculista que as negociações, porém Heero já havia voltado sua atenção para os controles da moderna torre. Trowa que era um rapaz alto de belos olhos verdes apenas o observou... Yui há tempos não se portava como um ser humano comum e agora parecia que sua única preocupação era derrotar Relena.

"Espero que ele não se esqueça de viver..." – Trowa desceu as escadas de metal da torre olhando para o envelope que trazia consigo.

**

* * *

**

De volta ao reduto dos Peacecraft.

Na sala ampla havia uma mesa central extensa de madeira de lei polida à mão e envernizada. As cadeiras altas e estofadas eram uma lembrança dos antigos e sofisticados estofados chineses. Relena era uma mulher extremamente elegante e gostava de se cercar de todo o luxo possível.

À mesa constavam as mais extravagantes iguarias imaginadas, era um verdadeiro banquete. Porém, a revelia da mesa simpática, o ambiente não era dos melhores. Wufei continuava cumprindo seu papel de bobo da corte fazendo as suas tolices engraçadas, porém ele não parecia ser notado por nenhum dos presentes ali.

"_Vossa alteza! O príncipe Zechs!"_ – O jovem e belo loiro foi anunciando ao entrar na sala de jantar.

"Achei que não se juntaria a nós tão cedo, meu querido." – Relena sorriu ao irmão quando este se aproximou.

"Soube que trouxe um escravo..." – Noin não pode se conter.

"Um escravo?" – Treize não conseguiu deixar de conter um tom magoado e enciumado, conhecia bem a natureza dos escravos que seu noivo gostava de ter.

"Parece que as notícias por aqui são sempre as primeiras a chegar." – Zechs sorriu dissimulando sua culpa. "Não se preocupe, meu bem. Você é o meu escravo favorito." – Ele brincou beijando os lábios do noivo.

"Contenham-se vocês dois." – Relena falou séria ao ver os beijos e abraços se intensificando entre os dois amantes. "Mas... nos fale sobre esse escravo..." – Relena provocou.

"Ele não tem nada de mais, o trouxe de L2 como pagamento de impostos de uma família miserável..." – Zechs falou começando a sentir incômodo.

"E o que você viu nele de tão especial?" – Noin alfinetou. Ela na verdade se sentia tão enciumada quanto Treize. Não era segredo para ninguém que desde longa data nutria pelo belo príncipe um sentimento profundo.

"Especial? Ele é só um escravo qualquer... ahhh... vamos começar a comer, certo?" – Zechs sentou-se à mesa sendo extremamente indelicado com o restante.

"Proponho que não falemos mais sobre assuntos tão _desagradáveis _como esse... _escravo!_" – Relena falou olhando feio para Noin indicando que de forma alguma gostaria de ser contrariada.

**

* * *

**

Enquanto os nobres se serviam Wufei deu um jeito de fugir daquela humilhação que era seu ofício de bobo da corte.

"E então ouviu alguma coisa?" – Quatre falou aos cochichos quando Wufei passou por ele em um dos corredores do palácio.

"Nada de mais, apenas que Zechs tem um novo brinquedinho." – Wufei falou sem dar muita importância.

"Um novo brinquedinho?" – Um Quatre espantado repetiu.

"É, parece que ele recebeu um garoto de L2 como pagamento de imposto de uma família miserável." – Wufei seguiu andando desanimado.

"Eiii, me conta isso direito." – Quatre o segurou pelo braço o empurrando para um canto escuro perto de uma estatueta de metal bem na hora que alguns soldados passavam.

"Eiii, loirinho! Vai com calma aí... eu posso acabar me interessando." – Wufei brincou. Ele e Quatre estavam muito próximo um do outro.

"Ei, vocês dois! Se quiserem se divertir procurem um local mais íntimo!" – Trowa que passava junto do grupo de soldados não pode evitar repreendê-los.

"Ahh... senhor! N-não estamos fazendo n-nada demais..." – Quatre se afastou de Wufei, porém quando olhou para o homem que lhe falara sua voz falhou. O loiro nunca havia sentido aquilo antes. O soldado a sua frente tinha um olhar penetrante, ele era perfeito. Lindo. Quatre não soube o que fazer ou o que dizer.

"Não tenho nada com isso." – Trowa falou chateado, porém não sabia dizer o porque. Nunca havia visto aquele belo rapaz loiro antes.

"_Que belo rapaz atraente."_ – Trowa ficou parado sem saber mais o que dizer, apenas olhando mudo e perdido.

"Vamos." – Wufei falou puxando o braço de Quatre. – "Vamos sair daqui rápido, não gosto desses caras." – Eles não podiam confiar em ninguém ali.

Trowa ficou olhando para os rapazes. Não sabia identificar ao certo o sentimento que lhe incomodava agora.

**

* * *

**

A noite seguia silenciosa como todas as noites junto ao reino de Relena. As pessoas, ameaçadas, não saíam nas ruas depois de certas horas. O império de Relena Peacecraft era um império de medo.

Em seu aposento, o mais luxuoso de todo o palácio, ela parou em frente a um espelho, se observando, sempre que o fazia gostava do que via. Relena era uma mulher muito bonita. Seus cabelos lisos e loiros, uma pele clara e delicada e um belo conjunto de olhos azuis.

"Sou bela... todos dizem. Mas ele..." – Relena abriu a camisola longa mostrando-se a si mesma. "Porque aquele desgraçado não me quer?" – Ela não entendia.

Relena um dia havia sido afrontada por um homem que jurou lhe matar, porém naquele dia havia se apaixonado por ele. Esse era Heero Yui.

"Porque não consigo chegar a seu coração?" – Ela perguntou chorosa enquanto escorregava para o chão, vencida, aos prantos. "Mas... nunca vou desistir..."

**

* * *

**

Ao lado dos aposentos de Relena ficavam os de seu irmão mais velho.

"E então? Agora que estamos sozinhos vai me dizer quem é esse escravo?" – Treize se aproximou de seu noivo. Estavam no quarto de Zechs em sua intimidade.

"Eu já disse, Treize. Não é ninguém em especial!" – Zechs se impacientou.

"Ele é bonito?" – Treize insistia, ele era inseguro.

"Não! É horroroso. Ele era filho de um leproso... por Deus, você acha mesmo que eu me interessaria por alguém assim?" – Zechs impaciente soou magoado.

"Vamos esquecer isso, tá? Eu estou morrendo de saudades de você." – Treize beijou suavemente os lábios do loiro o derrubando sobre a cama.

"Humm... nossa... acho que vou passar mais tempo fora da próxima vez." – Zechs brincou.

"Nem ouse." – Mais beijos.

**

* * *

**

Ainda no palácio, em um dos muitos aposentos sob controle de Zechs Duo estava confinado.

Era noite quando o menino sentiu seu estômago roncando. Ele lembrou que fazia algum tempo que não comia. Estava fraco e cansado.

Com certa dificuldade se levantou da cama, tinha a tola imaginação que encontraria aquela porta pesada de madeira aberta, infelizmente fora tolo em acreditar nisso. Aquele homem loiro era esperto demais para isso. Com a porta trancada Duo tentou uma pequena janela, porém, havia grades.

"Droga, tem que haver um jeito." – Ele resmungou olhando a noite lá fora iluminada pela lua. "Onde será que estou?" – Ele sabia bem que estava ali trancado naquele maldito quarto, porém não tinha a mínima idéia de que lugar era aquele.

Ainda vencendo a resistência de seu corpo enfraquecido ele subiu no patamar da janela e conseguiu vislumbrar o que tanto queria. Estava preso no topo de uma torre muito alta. Rapidamente suas esperanças de conseguir fugir e voltar para casa havia se esgotado. Jamais conseguiria escapar dali.

Seu desespero era grande, queria muito voltar para sua família.

Lembrou inocentemente dos contos de fadas. Seus cabelos eram grandes, ele podia tecer uma corda com a trança para quando seu príncipe viesse lhe resgatar.

"Idiota! Não existem príncipes encantados!" – Ele se repreendeu. "Nem milagres!" – O pobre Duo experimentava a sensação horrível do medo e apatia que cabem a uma pessoa aprisionada e ameaçada de nunca mais rever as pessoas e local que amava. Esmagado pela opressão e dor.

**

* * *

**

Na ala dos serviçais.

"Acha que Zechs está mantendo esse menino lá no castelo?" – Quatre perguntou interessado a Wufei.

Eles estavam fora do palácio, em uma taverna. À noite era dada folga aos serviçais, porém, eram poucos os que se aventuravam pelas ruas do reino. Mas Quatre e Wufei precisavam conversar e traçar metas, afinal estavam ali infiltrados para passar informações a L1, porém, fazia alguns meses que não recebiam instruções dos líderes da resistência.

"Eu acredito que sim, onde mais ele deixa os escravos dele? Mas eu não sei porque um moleque de L2 lhe interessa tanto." – Wufei falou sem paciência tomando um gole de vinho tinto.

"Na verdade... eu só... estava pensando como ele deve estar se sentindo. Não é fácil você se vê sem as pessoas que ama... sei lá. Ele deve estar se sentindo muito só." – Quatre olhou para fora da taverna. Ela sabia bem a dor que era se ver completamente sozinho, já havia passado por isso.

"Ahhh... sabemos o que é isso, amigo. Mas isso vai continuar acontecendo se não paráramos os desmandos dessa Relena." – Wufei falou com ódio.

Trowa passava na rua. Não tinha sono naquela noite, odiava noites frias e vazias. Resolveu entrar na taverna em busca de alguma companhia, mas se arrependeu ao entrar e se deparar com o casal que menos gostaria de ver.

Era novamente aquele belo rapaz loiro que antes mexera tanto com seus sentidos. Ele tentou voltar sem ser notado, mas era impossível, o rapaz, era como se tivesse uma espécie de imã que o atraía. E Lá foi o soldado para perto do casal.

"Ora! Mas são vocês de novo!" – Ele falou com raiva. Na verdade tinha raiva de Wufei por estar ao lado de um menino tão desejável.

"O que quer conosco, soldado?" – Wufei se levantou querendo briga.

"Haann... já estávamos de partida." – Quatre se apressou tomando a frente do amigo.

"Já vão?" – Trowa olhou para o loiro querendo implorar para que ficasse.

"Sim... acho que meu amigo já bebeu demais." – Quatre sorriu delicado e aquele sorriso teve a capacidade de fazer o mundo parar ao redor de Trowa.

"Ele tem sorte... de ter alguém em uma noite fria como essa..." – O soldado resmungou ao ver a dupla sair.

Quatre não acreditou que tivesse ouvido aquilo. Aquele soldado que antes parecia tão frio e forte, agora estava demonstrando um lado humano e frágil. Como desejou conhecê-lo melhor.

"Sou Quatre Raberba Winner E Esse é Chang Wufei." – Quatre sorriu para Trowa. "Venha nos fazer uma visita qualquer dia desses na ala dos empregados." – Dizendo isso eles saíram.

Trowa mais uma vez havia sido deixado sem ação por Quatre. Aquele sorriso. Que sorriso lindo. Era tudo que um homem precisava em uma noite como aquela.

**

* * *

**

Nos aposentos do príncipe

Zechs se certificou que seu noivo já estava dormindo. A verdade é que transar com ele hoje fora uma tortura, já que desde que vira Duo almejara ser o primeiro homem a tomá-lo. Sabia que o garoto era virgem e muito arredio. Seria um ótimo jogo de gato e rato até fazê-lo ceder. E até isso acontecer ele ia provocá-lo bastante.

Ele caminhou pelos corredores em silêncio, estava pensando o que fazer a seu novo escravo, sabia apenas que ia humilhá-lo bastante.

Duo não conseguia dormir, estava com fome e com medo. Tinha também um desejo contido de fuga. Estava acuado.

"Ora ainda acordado?" – Zechs sorriu ao mover a pesada porta por onde havia acabado de passar.

"O que você quer aqui, seu desgraçado?" – Duo berrou da cama.

"Ora, isso são modos? Vim te ver." – Novo sorriso do loiro. "Estava com muitas saudades..." – Ele se aproximou.

"Não se aproxime de mim!" – Duo se encolheu encobrindo o corpo com os lençóis.

"Vamos, não seja tímido." – O loiro sorriu se aproximando perigosamente.

Duo estava tão amedrontado. Só queria que aquele monstro o deixasse em paz.

Mas Zechs não parecia que ia desistir fácil. Duo vendo que a cada momento o homem se chegava mais, não teve saída. Acuado ele tentou fugir pelo lado da cama para a porta de madeira, porém a mesma estava trancada. Não demorou nada e Zechs estava atrás dele o prensando contra a porta com todo o peso de seu corpo. Duo se debateu sem chance de se soltar. Estava perdido, o outro era mais forte e seu corpo estava debilitado por não se alimentar a algum tempo. Mas não deixaria ser dominado tão facilmente.

Duo juntou forças para tentar se livrar das mãos do loiro o empurrando. Mas era realmente inútil tentar algo contra Zechs. Cansado de tanta resistência o loiro o segurou forte o lançando contra a porta de madeira pesada.

"Seu ordinário! Vai aprender a não reagir contra mim." – Ele falava com raiva enquanto mantinha o pequeno corpo de Duo contra a porta com uma mão e com a outra esbofeteava raivosamente o rosto do garoto.

"Ahhh... Nãaaooo!" – Duo estava em desvantagem. Estava levando uma surra. Seu rosto ardia, mas a mão de Zechs não parava. Ainda sob sérias bofetadas Duo não ia se render, jamais ia permitir que alguém o domasse. "Nãooo!" – Numa explosão de revolta o rapaz conseguiu se livrar dando um chute entre as pernas do loiro, o golpe não pegou em cheio, mas foi o suficiente para Zechs se afastar.

"Seu putinho!" – Zechs o olhou com cólera, mas seu olhar foi se transformando lentamente em algo vulgar e lascivo. "Então quer brincar?" – Ele sorriu.

Duo respirou se encostando a porta. Ele estava ofegante, seus cabelos, fio por fio iam fugindo da trança. Ele notou com muito medo que aquele insano não desistiria.

"Vou te dar uma lição para nunca se esquecer que deve me respeitar." – Zechs falou sádico.

"Nãooo!" – Duo se encolheu mais contra a porta enquanto seus imensos olhos acompanhavam o cinto do outro homem ser removido. "Isso, nãooo. Nunca." – Ele gemeu desesperado.

"Ahhh... seu puto. Não é o que pensa." – Zechs sorriu chegando mais perto. "Eu vou fazer uma outra coisinha com você." – Ele diminuía o espaço entre ele e Duo brandindo ameaçadoramente o cinto de couro nas mãos. "Vou fazer você implorar para que eu pare."

Mais um passo e Zechs estava tão próximo que Duo nem teve como se mover, rapidamente foi puxado com força pelos longos cabelos e jogado sobre a cama. Ainda tentou se debater, mas sua vista turvou quando levou um soco bem sobre o nariz. Completamente zonzo Duo se permitiu ser facilmente manuseado

Zechs o puxou com força sobre a cama rasgando o frágil tecido que cobria suas vergonhas. Agora completamente exposto e tonto Duo era um alvo muito fácil. Ele sentia uma dor quase anestesiada sobre a região acertada, bem como sentia uma grossa e morna camada de sangue escorrer de seu nariz.

"Está gostando?" – Zechs não era sempre assim. Mas alguma coisa em Duo mexeu consigo desde o dia que pôs os olhos no garoto. Duo o excitava de uma forma que não conseguia explicar e a resistência só tornava as coisas mais atraentes. Amava um amante quente e arredio, amava domar alguém na cama.

Ele percorreu o peito de Duo, acariciando com certa força. Puxando os mamilos ainda feridos, apalpando ali e aqui.

Duo revirou os olhos. Estava esgotado. Seu nariz estava dolorido. Ele passou a mão sobre o local cuidadosamente e se assustou ao ver o sangue que agora manchava o lençol bege.

"N-nãooo." – O menino resmungou molemente.

Mas Zechs estava disposto a ensiná-lo uma lição. Com Duo zonzo foi fácil virá-lo de bruços na cama deixando bem exposta uma bundinha empinada. Zechs fez o cinto de couro maciço se chocar fortemente contra aquela nádega. Uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes, repetidas vezes.

Duo não esperava pela dor. Foi mais forte do que podia prever. Ele tentou se libertar, mas viu que seria tão pior, apanharia mais. Novamente os ataques voltaram, e agora com mais força. Ele afundou os dedos nos lençóis com toda força que pode. A tortura seguia cada vez mais violenta. Lágrimas de pura dor escorriam de seu rosto contraído, se misturando ao sangue de seu nariz.

"Hum... hunrumm!" – Duo gemia a cada golpe que recebia. A dor chegava a descontrolá-lo. Ele mordia os lábios para não gritar, não queria dar esse prazer aquele maldito sádico. Mas de fato a resistência de seu corpo estava se esgotando.

"Quando vai começar a pedir para parar, eih?" – Zechs parou de golpear por um instante, seu próprio braço já estava cansado e as nádegas de Duo muito vermelhas, faltava muito pouco para sangrarem. "E então, o que vai fazer?" – Ele pôs o dedo indicador na boca e molhando com sua saliva quente passou a massagear bem entre as nádegas de Duo, bem em seu ânus tão extremamente fechado.

"Ahhh... nãooo!" – Duo não queria ter gritado, mas não pode evitar. Estava cansado e esgotado, estava vencido psicologicamente, era só um garoto longe de seus familiares e a mercê de um sádico. Àquelas alturas imploraria se Zechs quisesse, pediria para que ele o deixasse em paz, para que não o tocasse em seu ânus, um ponto seu tão sagrado.

"Nãooo... humm... ahhamm!" – Ele agora chorava esgotado.

Zechs não pode calcular o prazer que sentiu ao ver o estado de seu escravo, tão fragilizado e indefeso chorando como um bebê desamparado. O pequeno corpo de Duo tremia em pânico.

"Vamos! Pequenino. Acabe logo com isso." – Zechs falou com o dedo atolado dentro do apertado ânus de Duo.

"Pare... por favor!" – Ahh... Duo de fato devia estar completamente abalado. Ele havia pedido para que parasse.

"Eu... entendo." – O loiro falou decepcionado. Não era o que esperava ouvir. Ele esperava total entrega, esperava que Duo lhe dissesse quem dava as ordens por ali, mas ao invés disso o menino conseguiu apenas chorar e pedir que parasse. Tomado por uma nova onda de raiva e agora também frustração ele removeu o dedo de dentro do rapaz, e passou a castigar as nádegas e costas com o cinto.

Duo sentiu a pressão dentro de seu anel anal ser aliviada, mas em seguida sentiu a dor insuportável dos golpes. Havia tanta fúria em cada chicotada que levava. Ele sabia que seu frágil corpo não suportaria tamanho massacre.

Zechs continuou o castigo, sem mais se importar onde batia. Era nas nádegas, nas costas, cabeça, pernas, onde fosse. Estava cego de por raiva excitante.

O choro e os suspiros de dor que Duo soltava só o excitava mais. Em certo ponto, quando seus braços já estavam cansados e doloridos de tanto bater ele se permitiu parar, satisfeito por não ver mais nenhuma reação em seu escravo rebelde.

"Era isso que você queria?" – Zechs se perguntou sentando-se na cama ao lado do corpo ensangüentado de Duo que não demonstrava nenhuma reação. "Não sei o que você tem para me deixar assim." – O loiro apertou com força umas das macias nádegas de Duo. "Lindo... como és lindo." – Zechs abriu as mesmas nádegas expondo o minúsculo e tímido ânus lambendo nervosamente aquele local, insalivando-o e tentado penetrá-lo com a língua.

"Ahhh... meu gostosinho. Eu logo vou te tomar para mim, mas só depois que você me pedir, e eu garanto que vou te fazer implorar por isso." – Ele sorriu voltando a lamber o local em Duo que tanto desejava possuir.

Com algum tempo Zechs saiu de dentro do misterioso quarto. Lá dentro deixava um Duo desmaiado sobre os lençóis amarrotados e ensangüentados.

**

* * *

**

"Então é aqui na torre que está guardando seu novo brinquedo?" – Noin saiu das trevas. Ela esteve escondida ali durante todo o tempo que Zechs humilhou o menino.

"Não é da sua conta, mulher." – Ele continuou andando tranqüilamente pelos corredores escuros.

"Ouvi os gritos dele!" – Ela acompanhou o príncipe.

"Hum... foi excitante, não?" – O casal chegou ao patamar da quase infinita escadaria da torre.

"Confesso, que sim. Mas acho que esse vai lhe dá trabalho." – Ela provocou.

"Noin! Eu sou Zechs Peacecraft. Consigo tudo que quero." – Zechs falou sério.

"Eu não duvido, meu lorde, mas acho que Treize não vai gostar nada disso." – Ela falou de forma displicente.

"Concordo que ele não vai gostar. Mas se Treize descobrir sobre Duo lhe jogo dessa escada." – Zechs começou a descer a escadaria deixando Noin para trás.

"Então... esse maldito escravo é mais importante a ele do que pensei. O que esse desgraçado tem?" – Ela se perguntou com fúria olhando para a pesada porta que encerrava Duo em seu cativeiro.

* * *

Hina 


	4. Chapter 4

**Umbral do Inferno

* * *

**

**III - Sob a dor das lágrimas**

A noite estava fresca e convidativa. Quatre entrou no aposento pequeno que era reservado aos serviçais, ele encostou-se contra a porta. Seu olhar estava extremamente perdido no nada e um suave sorriso bobo marcavam seus lábios.

"Acaso está pensando naquele soldado?" – Wufei estava no quarto, largado em uma das camas.

"Ora... não seja bobo." – Quatre revidou. Ele achava mesmo que tinha disfarçado muito bem seu interesse pelo soldado.

"Quatre." – Wufei levantou sentando-se na cama. "Nos conhecemos há muito tempo. E eu nunca te vi olhar daquele jeito para ninguém antes." – ele observou.

"Você sabe que não me interesso por isso. E além do mais eu só tenho pensamentos para nossa missão... e..." – o jovem loiro tentava em vão mentir aquilo que seus olhos estavam deixando a mostra.

"Ei... se quiser enganar alguém vai ter que melhorar muito nisso. Você o desejou com os olhos... Tinha que ver sua cara." – o bobo da corte comentou.

"Por Alá!" – Quatre falou corando. Alá era o Deus supremo de sua crença familiar. "Eu fiz isso?" – ele perguntou sentando-se junto a Wufei. Ele estava sem jeito.

"Loirinho. É tudo tão simples. Você está apaixonado." – Wufei sorriu.

"Não diga isso. Nós nos vimos duas vezes." – ele comentou achando que podia mesmo estar sentindo alguma coisa pelo tal rapaz. "Mas não posso. Ele é um soldado e eu um rebelde. Alá! Um amor proibido!" – Quatre falou dramático.

"Espere. Não é bem assim. Vocês não têm um caso, sequer. Não vamos exagerar." – Wufei o acalmou achando engraçada a situação: Quatre apaixonado.

Quatre ficou quieto apenas pensando como havia sido bobo de se deixar impressionar pelo tal rapaz. Ele nunca podia se apaixonar, não enquanto sua família ainda não estivesse vingada e o mundo livre das maldades de Relena. Como fora fraco.

Ele lembrou de seu pai, havia prometido no leito de morte que se vingaria dos Peacecraft e recuperaria os bens de sua família. Havia destinado sua vida a isso e agora estava se apaixonando por um soldado inimigo.

"Quatre. Que foi?" – Wufei notou o quão pálido o outro rapaz ficou. Ele parecia lembrar de algo do passado.

O loiro não respondeu ao amigo. Ele estava muito confuso. Sem dizer palavras levantou-se e saiu correndo.

Quatre não queria se deixar levar por um sentimento como aquele. Ele no fundo tinha medo de amar.

"Eu não sinto nada por ele! Não sinto nada por ele! Não sinto nada por ele!" – o loiro repetia enquanto corria sem rumo.

Trowa caminhava pelas ruas, ele também estava sem rumo certo. Virou uma esquina na mesma hora que o loirinho, a mesma esquina. Foi inevitável a colisão. Os dois corpos se chocaram com força.

Quatre teria caído se o rapaz com a qual esbarrou não o tivesse segurado firme pela cintura.

"Desculpe." –o loiro falou automático sem entender porque aquela pessoa ainda não o havia soltado.

"Eu que peço." – Trowa também foi automático e também sem entender porque não conseguia largar aquele corpo.

Eles ficaram mudos se olhando por um tempo. Era estranho. Os dois ali, os corpos colados, um aproveitando o calor e a macieza gostosa do outro, quando o certo era que tivessem se soltado e ido cada um para um lado com alguns pedidos de desculpa. Mas não. Continuaram ali, praticamente imóveis.

"Deixe-me ir." – Quatre finalmente gaguejou. Sua boca pedira, mas seu coração não queria que aquele homem o libertasse. Seu corpo preferia passar o resto da vida preso ao corpo másculo e vigoroso do soldado. "Por favor." – insistiu enquanto seus olhos azuis esverdeados percorriam o peito estufado e musculoso do rapaz. Automaticamente suas mãos foram parar sobre aquele peito, ele intencionava espalmar o corpo para longe de si, mas quando sentiu o contato das palmas contra aquele peito excitante não teve como o fazer. Sem nenhum pudor Quatre se viu alisando o peito de Trowa.

Eles se acariciaram como se já se conhecessem há algum tempo. Trowa apertou mais o corpo menor contra o seu, espremendo suas ereções.

"Ainda quer que te deixe ir?" –o soldado perguntou com uma voz rouca despejada bem ao ouvido do serviçal ao sentir que o falo desse já estava desperto.

Quatre não respondeu a provocação, pois agora seus rostos estavam praticamente colados. As respirações muito próximas. Foi como um instinto, os lábios foram se abrindo levemente e se tocando com cuidado.

Quando Quatre sentiu o toque úmido e macio dos lábios do outro homem contra os seus, mandou para os ares todo o autocontrole, toda sua postura pudica. O toque daqueles lábios o incendiou por dentroo fazendo trazer Trowa para mais perto de si atacando com furor aquela boca. Sua língua foi bastante ousada entrando e se movendo dentro da outra boca, tocando cada canto quente, sugando com prazer.

Trowa também não se conteve. Sua ereção erapressionada contra a do outro com excitação.

Aquele beijo cheio de urgência foi muito longo, em algum tempo Quatre já estava completamente esmagado contra uma parede qualquer com uma perna de Trowa entre as suas atritando contra seu sexo duríssimo.

Estavam literalmente se pegando. Um beijo sincero que expunha o que cada um deles tinha escondido dentro de si. E era um desejo pleno de amar, de ser amado, um desejo de viver os prazeres da carne. Mas... Não podiam. Tratava-se de um soldado e um serviçal rebelde.

"_Não é certo!"_ – Quatre pensou. Por um tempo esteve mergulhado no êxtase daqueles toques, mas de repente voltou a si. Voltou a ser o pacato serviçal que sonhava com liberdade e justiça.

"Não!" – ele gritou empurrando Trowa para longe de si.

"Mas..." – Trowa não entendia. Estavam se dando tão bem. Certo que era algum tipo de loucura, eles não se conheciam, mas era uma loucura gostosa. Porque o outro rapaz quebrou o contato?

"Você! Como ousa?" – Quatre berrou.

"Eiii, loiro!" – Trowa o segurou firme por um braço. Aquele garoto o estava irritando. "Você que praticamente me violentou." – o soldado falou.

"Seu cretino!" – um Quatre indignado levantou a mão para acertar um tapa no rosto do belo rapaz.

"Nem ouse." – Trowa foi bem rápido segurando a mão do rapaz loiro. "Nem ouse tocar em mim." – ele ameaçou.

"Nunca... nunca fui tão humilhado antes." – Quatre resmungou com raiva. Estava morrendo de raiva daquele bastardo que ousara tocar seu coração.

"Você é louco? Primeiro me agarra, me beija de uma forma a quase me levar às nuvens e agora isso." – o soldado nada entendia.

"Me larga!" – O loiro o olhou com raiva. "Não devia ter cruzado meu caminho." –Quatre gemeu. Estava mesmo com raiva. Nunca ninguém havia lhe atraído tanto.

"Como quiser." – Trowa o largou com força contra o chão o fazendo cair sentado. "É melhor que você nunca mais cruze o meu caminho." –o soldadobufou.

"Seu grosso." – Quatre se ergueu humilhado e enraivecido. Ele olhou para o homem a sua frente. Não tinha mais o que fazer contra isso: estava apaixonado.

Sem palavras o loirinho saiu correndo mais uma vez na noite.

"E-Eiiii?" – Trowa ainda tentou mas ele já havia se ido.

"Que menino quente... e louco." – ele sorriu tocando os próprios lábios que haviam sido beijados por aquele pequeno furacão loiro. "E agora mais essa." – olhou para baixo vendo o estado de seu pênis que Quatre havia deixado muito excitado.

* * *

Ainda naquela noite havia outra pessoa que não ia conseguir dormir direito. 

Zechs conseguiu chegar em seus aposentos antes de seu noivo acordar. Sorrateiro ele trocou suas vestes pelas de dormir e se pôs debaixo das cobertas grossas, o dia estava quase amanhecendo, mas ele não conseguiria dormir. Não depois de ter tocado naquele corpo perfeito que era o seu novo passa-tempo: Duo.

Estava se viciando naquele menino belo.

O príncipe se virou olhando o teto. Estava pensando em cada detalhe daquele garoto. Seus lábios iam se curvando em um sorriso de desejo a cada lembrança que conseguia de seu novo brinquedo sexual. Zechs sorriu ao lembrar a textura macia e excitante da pele, e sorriu mais ainda pensando em como seria perfeito quando finalmente possuísse cada pedacinho daquela carne jovem e virgem.

Treize não era um homem que se pudesse enganar facilmente, embora Zechs fosse bem espertoseu noivohavia ficado desconfiado quando Noin comentou sobre o novo escravo. Desde que ouviu falar que Zechs tinha esse novo escravo sexual havia ficado um tanto quanto cuidadoso em relação ao loiro.

O conde estava acostumado com o jeito do noivo, desde que se conheceram era normal Zechs ter vários escravos, vários amantes. Mas Treize não sabia o porque, porém alguma coisa lhe dizia que esse novo _brinquedinho_ humano era uma ameaça. Ele pode sentir que alguma coisa nos olhos do loiro mudava ao falar naquele novo amante, era estranho, Zechs nunca se encantava por ninguém como parecia que acontecia dessa vez a ponto de perder o sono.

* * *

O dia chegava na região dominada pela rainha Relena. Com a luz do dia vinha também à claridade da realidade dura que todos aqueles povos levavam sob o julgo dos Peacecraft. 

Trowa acordou cedo naquele dia, na verdade não havia dormido. Após dois banhos frios ele se largara na cama revivendo os momentos excitantes com o serviçal loiro.

Ele agradeceu aos céus por não ter treinamentos nessa manhã, pois tinha uma missão bem mais valiosa que era contatar os infiltrados dos rebeldes dentro do palácio. Ele ainda não tinha aberto o envelope que trazia os nomes tão bem guardados e Trowa sabia exatamente que se aquele envelope caísse nas mãos dos nobres reais todo o plano movido por Heero estaria acabado.

O soldado olhou mais uma vez o envelope, assim que o abrisse saberia exatamente quem, assim como ele, atentava contra a dinastia Peacecraft. Mas alguma coisa o fez parar. Trowa lembrou-se de alguns meses atrás, quando Treize lhe fez uma proposta. O conde se mostrava muito preocupado com a popularidade de Relena e conseqüentemente com seus negócios. Ele havia lhe proposto que ficasse de olho nos serviçais de sua majestade, pois ele tinha motivos para acreditar que os rebeldes tentariam se infiltrar no palácio na pele de serviçais.

Na época da conversa o nobre lhe havia oferecido coisas irrecusáveis, do tipo uma promoção a capitão da guarda real, muitos amantes e muito dinheiro. Para um homem naquela região e daquela idade era um excelente negócio.

"Uma proposta de crescimento rápido." – Trowa comentou consigo mesmo. Olhou novamente o envelope, bastava entregar a Treize e sua vida mudaria.

"Ou sucesso ou a liberdade de um povo?" – ele falou baixo consigo mesmo.

Não se sabia da procedência do homem chamado Trowa Barton. Nunca se soube de onde veio nem para onde ia, apenas um dia havia aparecido em L1 se dizendo um aliado contra a tirania de Relena.

"Nunca fui um traidor." –Trowa gemeu baixo enchendo seu coração de ódio do conde por ter ousado lhe propor coisa tão baixa. "Serei um grande homem um dia. Mas quero ser numa grande nação, não nessa que a gente de Relena quer fundar." – falou para si e seguiu em frente abrindo o envelope. Retirando um pequeno pedaço de papel onde seus olhos se arregalaram ao ler os nomes ali contidos.

_Chang Wufei  
__Quatre Raberba Winner  
__Sally Po_

"Quatre!" – Ele falou estupefato. Era o nome do serviçal que o agarrara noite passada. "Aquele danadinho." – Trowa sabia aonde encontrar o loiro e o outro rapaz.

* * *

Enquanto isso nos aposentos dos serviçais

"Quatre! Você o quê?" – Wufei se exaltou quando um loirinho corado lhe contou como agiu com Trowa noite passada. "Você ficou louco? Ele é um soldado e nós... Somos rebeldes." – o bobo da cortefalou tomando cuidado de abaixar o tom da voz quando falava as duas últimas palavras.

"Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Mas eu o... o... desejei." – Quatre estava mesmo muito sem jeito. Mas precisava desabafar, sentia que ao contrário ia explodir. Trowa havia mexido consigo de uma forma exagerada e Wufei era seu amigo, ele entenderia. "Eu sei tudo isso, mas ele é tão másculo, tão lindo... Eu sei que não devia ter me deixado apaixonar..." – o loiro falou.

"Apaixonar? Você ficou louco." – Wufei não sabia o que fazer com aquele seu amigo. Era a hora menos propícia para ele se deixar levar pelos atributos de um soldado da rainha. "O que eu faço com você, cara?" – Chang baixou a guarda. Sabia o quanto devia estar sendo difícil para o amigo aquela situação.

"Não sei. Apenas me ajuda." –o loiro deixou que as lágrimas que vinham de tanta confusão escapassem. Não estava sendo fácil admitir que se via apaixonado por um homem que estava do outro lado, que estava do lado das injustiças e sofrimentos, ele queria apenas pode ignorar tudo aquilo e continuar a vida, mas sabia que depois de Trowa seus sentimentos não seriam os mesmos.

"Ohhh, seu bobo." – Wufei o abraçou. Quatre era como um irmão mais novo. Um belo irmão mais novo. Ele de início havia se interessado pelo amigo de outra forma, chegaram a trocar alguns beijos, mas não daria certo. Wufei acabou percebendo que sua vocação para com o loiro era mesmo de um protetor irmão mais velho.

"Olá?" – Trowa surgiu na porta do aposento nesse exato momento.

A última pessoa que podia aparecer ali, ali estava. Trowa fora convidado em outra oportunidade por Quatre a ir visitá-los em seus aposentos de empregados, e assim o fez. Porem, ao chegar viu uma cena que fez seu coração quebrar em mil pedaços. Ele havia entendido tudo errado.

Quatre nos braços de Wufei, aos olhos do soldado parecia tão íntimo. Pareceram, aos olhos verdes magoados, feitos sob medida, um para o outro.

"Você?" – Quatre se assustou ao ver aquele homem que era motivo de seu desejo estático à sua porta.

"Entendo agora porque me recusou." –o soldado falou magoado.

"O que?" –o loiro não estava entendendo. Trowa estava pensando que... Não. Wufei era como um irmão.

"Seu namorado devia saber como você se _desculpa _com os outros na rua." – Trowa mudou da decepção para a ironia, era uma ótima forma de esconder seus sentimentos.

"Não sabe nada..." – Quatre tentou replicar aquela acusação leviana.

"Cale-se! Serviçal!" – Trowa usou de arrogância. "Um serviçal e um bobo da corte. Que par mais patético." – o rapaz fardado debochou.

"Já chega, soldado!" – Wufei odiou a forma como Quatre foi tratado. "Não tem o direito de falar assim com ele." – defendeu o amigo.

"Cala-se, eu disse! Não me importo com esse... esse... não importa! Apenas estejam em L1 após a festa de Relena. Heero vai reunir os contatos!" –o recado estava dado. Ele saiu sem mais palavras.

-Heero? O líder da resistencia? - Quatre piscou sem entender.

-Apenas esteja lá. - Trowa falou se retirando, antes deixando um olhar ferido para o casal.

"Uhh! O que foi esse furacão?" – Wufei falou irônico depois da saída do soldado.

"Esse era Trowa Barton!" – Quatre suspirou. "Parece que ele entendeu tudo errado." – o loiro falou.

"Eu sei e isso te incomoda muito, né?" – Chang sabia que sim, afinal o amigo estava apaixonado. Ele só esperava um dia poder encontrar tal sentimento na vida dele. - "Mas não importa agora. O que importa é que ele é um rebelde também, a menos que nos descobriram Trowa também é um rebelde." - Chang considerou.

* * *

Ainda no palácio, na torre

Fazia um dia que estava trancado ali. Duo olhou para a pequena janela no alto da parede. Por aquele pequeno espaço entrava algum ar e uns raros raios de Sol.

Seus olhos estavam inchados devido ao choro que não cessava. Era bem difícil para ele ter sido, de um dia para o outro confinado naquele quarto escuro, sendo humilhado de toda a forma por aquele homem arrogante. Era tão absurdo estar ali agora, preso e humilhado. Em um dia estava na sua casa, com sua família, e em outro momento estava ali, como um escravo, um escravo sexual. Para sempre seria um. Fora vendido por seu próprio pai.

Duo ficou em silêncio, algumas lágrimas ainda teimavam em cair de seus olhos. As palavras de Zechs sobre seu pai. De fato o loiro tinha razão sobre a forma como foi vendido. Duo não deixou de odiá-lo por isso. Havia o vendido para ser um maldito escravo de sexo.

"_Era isso que ele sonhou para mim?"_ – Duo se perguntava magoado. Suas lágrimas estavam cessando e dando lugar uma sensação ruim, de abandono, de solidão. Odiava se sentir só.

O pobre menino estava envolto em tanta dor, revolta e abandono que tudo que menos precisava era de mais uma visitinha de seu senhor, mas o loiro já não estava conseguindo ficar longe daquele jovem e belo escravo.

A pesada porta se abriu mais uma vez. Duo estava associando aquela porta, aquele barulho das dobradiças enferrujadas, ao pânico. Era sempre tomado por uma sensação de pânico quando aquele homem entrava ali.

"Como meu putinho dormiu?" – Zechs sorriu malicioso. Seus olhos brilhavam de excitação somente de imaginar o que faria para humilhar Duo dessa vez, seus belos olhos faiscavam.

Duo se encolheu como um filhotinho acuado. Estava com medo das insanidades daquele homem. O menino queria muito manter sua postura de forte e valente, mas estava difícil. Havia sido vendido por seu próprio pai, havia sido espancado e humilhado, estava em um quarto escuro e isolado, tinha fome e dores, seus nervos estavam a flor da pele.

"Está chorando?" – Zechs provocou vitorioso. "Lindo ver esse rostinho marcado pelas lágrimas." – ele falou de forma assustadora. Era impressionante a sua expressão medonha de prazer ao proporcionar dor e sofrimento ao belo garoto.

Duo não queria ter sido pego chorando, não por Zechs, mas ainda era só uma criança e estava mesmo difícil se manter frio. Toda sua resistencia estava se esgotando pelas humilhações, dores, fome e desespero.

"Vamos brincar mais um pouquinho?" – Zechs deformou o rosto com um sorriso doentio se aproximando do pequeno corpo que se encolhia na cama.

"Não! Por favor!" – Duo chorou apavorado, se entregando de vezà submissão.

Zechs apenas sorriu. Duo estava vencido psicologicamente naquele momento.

O menino que apenas chorava foi facilmente dominado. Seus pulsos foram presos acima de sua cabeça, amarrados por tiras de couro que o loiro havia trazido, agora o jovem estava exposto preso ao espelho da cama.

"Nãoo!" – Duo choramingou tentando se soltar, mas era em vão. Tentou chutar o seu algoz, mas logo teve seus tornozelos amarrados também por tiras de couro aos tornos da cama, ficando imóvel e exposto. Ele respirou fundo engolindo o choro. Fosse a maldade que sofreria dessa vez tinha que tentar manter o controle.

"Isso! Está me enfrentando agora!" – Zechs sorriu excitado ao reparar como aqueles grandes olhos violeta o fitavam com raiva. Aquele olhar de desafio o provocava.

Não trocaram palavras. Zechs passava agora a mão em todo o corpo de Duo, alisando, tocando, apertando, se demorava mais nos mamilos, nas coxas, barriga e principalmente no pênis tão frágil e delicado do rapaz.

O loiro não tinha palavras, elas lhe faltavam diante de tanta beleza. Suas mãos passearam ainda durante um bom tempo sobre aquele corpo quente de pele tão clara e macia.

Duo apenas deixava suas lágrimas caírem uma atrás da outra. Ele nunca pensou passar por aquilo antes, estava ali completamente imóvel sendo tocado humilhantemente por um monstro. Todas as suas partes íntimas agora expostas à mercê da mais nojenta crueldade.

Zerchs montou sobre o corpo trêmulo do escravo, seus lábios se abriram lentamente para se fecharem sobre um tímido mamilo de Duo. Era muito bom.

O nobre cerrou levemente os olhos numa expressão de puro prazer ao provar o mamilo do rapaz. Ele achou-o delicioso, e achou graça na reação do pequeno corpo que se arrepiou abaixo do seu quando o mamilo foi tocado.

Ponto para Zechs que tinha acabado de encontrar um ponto sensível naquele corpinho apetitoso. Ele ficou durante muito tempo se distraindo com o mamilo que já se encontrava extremamente inchado. Chupava o minúsculo pedaço de carne, com uma mão fazia uma leve cócega na parte lateral do corpo do rapaz e a outra mão estava a beliscar o outro mamilo que já ficava duro ao seu toque.

Era prazeroso todo o corpo de Duo. Era delicioso sentir cada reação por mínima que fosse, ouvir cada gemidinho contido escapando por aqueles lábios róseos.

A sensação que Duo tinha agora era de estremo desconforto. Em seu silêncio ele desejava que aquilo acabasse logo, queria que aquela porta se fechasse e ele fosse deixado no escuro. Duo preferia mil vezes o escuro que partilhar o aposento com aquele terrível sádico.

"Eiii!" – Zechs o chamou manhoso. "Olhe-me!" – foi quase uma ordem.

Duo não o olhou. Ao contrário virou o belo rosto marcado pelas lágrimas para o outro lado encarando uma parede crua.

"Não seja teimoso. Vai ser pior." –o loiro ameaçou achando graça na infantilidade de Duo. Ele tinha aquele jeito rebelde, aquela arrogância e dureza, mas no fundo era ainda um menino e deixava seu lado criança aparecer em certas atitudes.

"Você é lindo, sabia disso?" –o nobre falou fascinado. "Tem um jeito tão... não saberia te definir." – ele parou pensativo admirando o corpo e as marcas arroxeadas sobre os dois mamilos.

"Os traços carregados de beleza, uma beleza feroz que ameaça a própria natureza, os olhos intrigantes como o profundo dos mares, assustadores como a correnteza... A pele rivaliza com a neve, o sorriso doce e leve. És um misto de homem e criança... ser divino, dividido entre morte e esperança... És meu... todo meu... apenas meu!" – Zechs falou sorrindo.

Duo o olhou finalmente, mas um olhar de repulsa. Zechs o havia surpreendido. Ele não sabia como alguém podia ser tão doentio.

"Gostou do poema?" – o loiro sorriu.

"Você é simplesmente patético." – Duo foi seco na sua característica arrogância.

Zechs se viu obrigado a engoli seu sorriso. Nunca teve um maldito escravo tão petulante.

"Filho de uma cadela!" –o nobre segurou firme a trança de seu belo prisioneiro. "Por muito menos eu acabei com muito escravo." – ele soprou furioso ao ouvido do menino. Seu tom dignava medo. "Agora um vadiozinho como você menospreza um poema meu." – Zechs se sentiu menosprezado.

"Covarde!" – Duo rebateu. Ele estava brincado com fogo. Zechs não era um homem que se estimasse ver nervoso.

"Mas uma ousadia, seu puto, e eu te apresento a roda do despedaçamento." – ele sorriu aquele sorriso desumano. "Você a conhece?" – uma mão do loiro continuava fincada nos lindos cabelos de Duo, a outra segurava com força seu rosto obrigando a encará-lo. "Ou quem sabe a pêra? Sim... eu vou adorar usá-la em você." – Zechs falou novamente no ouvido do rapaz.

Duo engoliu em seco. Ele bem conhecia a fama de tais instrumentos de tortura, na vila todos conheciam bem as táticas de tortura usadas contra os prisioneitos. A roda era nada menos de que uma roda onde a pessoa era presa e que ao virar despedaçava lentamente o corpo do indivíduo. Duo sabia da fama terrível daquele instrumento, não menos assustador que a tal pêra.

"Já pensou... eu introduzindo a pêra bem ai nesse seu lindo rabinho e depois a abrindo lentamente, te dilacerando por dentro... Você quer? Quer conhecê-la?" – o loirogritou sadicamente.

"Nãaaooo!" – Duo falou trêmulo, assustado e choroso. Estava ficando em pânico novamente. Queria apenas que aquela humilhação, aquela tortura psicológica acabasse logo. "Por favor!" – ele finalmente se descontrolou chorando como uma criança, implorando para ser deixado em paz. "Por favor!" – insistia em seu choro. Já havia ouvido falar naquela tal pêra, era um dispositivo usado para dilacerar vaginas, ânus e bocas. Era terrivelmente humilhante morrer de forma tão desumana.

O loiro sorriu diante o desespero do rapaz, que agora estava esgotado. Ele chorava e tremia em compulsão, estava em total descontrole.

"É assim que te quero. Como um gatinho doméstico. Meu animalzinho pessoal." – ele lambeu o ouvido de Duo, depositando a língua nessa cavidade, repetidas vezes antes de libertar a trança, agora completamente desfeita do rapaz.

Largado na cama Duo apenas chorou humilhado, vencido. Queria poder morrer, sumir... Mas apenas o que lhe cabia nesse momento era um choro forte e desesperado.

"Vai ficar aqui trancado e com fome até à tarde quando agente vai brincar mais um pouquinho, meu animal." – o loiro zombou o deixando jogado sobre a cama.

"Duo, eu juro pelo meu Deus, que você ainda vai lamber minhas botas como um cachorro obediente." – ele falou quando fechou a porta, encerrando o humilhado rapaz naquele quarto escuro.

"Então seu novo brinquedinho está lhe dando trabalho?" – era Noin, que mais uma vez o aguardava ao pé do quarto onde Duo estava confiando.

"Mulher!" – Zechs falou enquanto caminhava. "Mais cuidado." – a repreendeu sério.

"O grande Zechs não consegue domar o novo cãozinho sarnento, quem diria..." – Noin o provocou, porém foi interrompida.

Zechs não estava suportando as zombarias daquela mulher. Ele a tomou pelo pescoço a prensando contra a parede. Ela arregalou os olhos sem poder se livrar daquela fúria.

"Sua vaca!" – ele aumentou a pressão contra o frágil pescoço. Os olhos esbugalhados da moça ficavam lubrificados e vermelhos, bem como seu rosto também já estava tingido desta cor. A moça estrebuchou num esforço final de se libertar, porém em vão. Ela foi perdendo a consciência, seu rosto desfigurando pela falta de ar, pelo desespero que invadia todo seu corpo, os dentes trincados nesse desespero a fazendo babar.

Noin foi solta no chão frio das masmorras, estava desmaiada. Um Zechs impiedoso deixou o corpo ali inerte.

"Será que é necessário mesmo demonstrar tanta força?" – havia mais uma pessoa vigiando os passos do loiro e dessa vez era o velho G.

"Não é possível!" – Zechs estava impaciente. "Queres um pouco da minha força, também, velho?" – ele falou com desdém.

G nada falou. Não seria bobo de enfrentar um homem como Zechs.

"Não, meu senhor!" – ele falou humilde.

"Que diabos é isso que traz na mão, velho?" – Zechs se aproximou ameaçadoramente.

"Apenas um alimento para o menino... ele nada comeu desde que veio para cá." – respondeu submisso.

"Idiota!" – Zechs gritou derrubando a bandeja ao chão. "Esse vadio nada vai comer, a não ser quando eu decidir!" – o príncipealertou pisando nas frutas que eram destinadas a Duo.

"Mas senhor. É só uma criança!" – o velho se compadeceu.

O loiro não suportou aquela intromissão. Era sua impressão ou aquele maldito velho estava protegendo o pirralho? Furioso com o pensamento que Duo podia ganhar algum aliado ali dentro ele esbofeteou várias vezes o velho que foi ao chão sangrando.

"Fique longe dele, ou não terei piedade." – o nobre avisou deixando as masmorras.

Zechs não era um homem fácil. Era alguém ruim de coração amargo.

Trancado Duo ainda chorava. Perdido naquele maremoto de sentimentos. Se ele pudesse daria cabo da própria vida, não suportaria aquela situação por muito tempo. Era livre, não suportaria uma vida de subjugações e dor.

Ele soluçou pesadamente, sentindo miserável por sua sorte.

* * *

Beijos,  
Ahhh... a fic foi dividida em capítulos menores... mas já-já vou alcançar a parte nova... 

Hina


	5. Chapter 5

**Umbral do Inferno

* * *

**

**IV- A valsa dos apaixonados**

Finalmente chegara o dia que a rainha soberana Relena Peacecraft daria a grande festa entre seus domínios. Havia gente das mais importantes colônias e reinos. O palácio real estava impecável, assim como todos os soldados reais e serviçais, e toda a cúpula real estava pronta para a festa. Aquela mulher era extremamente exigente, não perdoaria um deslize sequer. Mas aquele clima de festividades era ideal para quem tentava agir sem ser percebido.

Por isso um pouco longe dos jardins, onde seria realizado o concurso anual de valsa real, estavam Wufei e Quatre. Seus trajes eram ricos em detalhes, Relena, haja dito, era uma mulher que adorava se ver cercada do mais fino requinte.

Os trajes do bobo da corte foram encomendados a um costureiro nórdico. Feitoà mão o conjunto reunia luxo e brilho, porém Wufei sentia-se patético.

"Olhe para mim, loirinho." – ele falou miserável. "Pareço um vaga-lume gigante com essas malditas lantejoulas e paetês. Essa vespa dessa mulher só pode ter minhocas na cabeça!" – Wufei estava mesmo irritado. O traje era cercado de um babado brilhante a extremo, o paletó era um verde musgo puxado para cintilante, estava mesmo ridículo.

"Hahahah!" – Quatre apenas ria. "Você está engraçado." – completou.

"Isso loirinho, Ria! Mas nem ouse se olhar, afinal não está melhor." – Wufei sorriu provocando.

"Para com isso. Não temos tempo a perder. E olha para você! Deixe-me arrumar isso aqui." – Quatre falou arrumando um arranjo exagerado aos cabelos escorridos do amigo. Alguém vinha se aproximando, era Trowa.

O destino devia estar a brincar com aqueles amantes proibidos, afinal Trowa sempre pegava Quatre em situação suspeita com Wufei. Quando ele cruzou o patamar da ala dos serviçais viu o loiro arrumando os cabelos do outro rapaz, mais uma ele os achou íntimos demais e sentiu uma espécie de raiva o comer por dentro, queria correr e separar o loiro do outro.

"Eu já disse que você devia procurar uma vaga imoral para fazerem safadezas." – o soldado falou furioso.

"Uma vaga?" – Quatre o olhou se livrando de Wufei. "Você disse uma vaga?" – o loiro achava que o soldado passara dos limites. As vagas eram acomodações baratas nas vilas para pessoas se relacionarem rapidamente, na maioria das vezes por algum dinheiro, ou mesmo para as mais terríveis vulgaridades.

"É, loiro. Uma vaga, e daquelas mais baratas que tiverem. Afinal é o que me parece propício para pessoas da sua laia." – Trowa o provocou. Estava fervendo de raiva do garoto a sua frente.

"Escuta soldadinho. Não sei o tipo de pessoa está acostumado a levar para essas... vagas, mas eu nunca a experimentei antes, não sou esse tipo que pensa! Isso fica mais a sua cara!" – Quatre falou irritado.

"Eu só não arrebento com sua cara porque..." – chegaram a algum extremo. O soldado partiu para cima do outro rapaz o segurando pelo colarinho, fazendo com que seus rostos mantivessem uma distancia mínima. Eles se olharam, olhos nos olhos, boca na boca.

Em poucos minutos estariam se atracando aos beijos, mas não aconteceu. Ambos se empurravam.

"Porque?" – Quatre o provocou.

"Seu idiota!" – Trowa estava transtornado, queria mesmo agarrar aquele rapaz e beijá-lo até não poder mais.

"Escuta aqui soldadinho..." – Wufei era tido como um irmão para o loiro, o amava como se o fossem. Sabia que Quatre estava sofrendo com aquela repentina paixão por aquele soldado arrogante, mas ouvir aquele homem maltratar seu doce amigo foi demais. Ele se meteu na briga, porém não levou muito tempo, Trowa estava tão enfurecido que lhe esmurrou.

O bobo da corte foi atingido no rosto e só não foi ao chão porque Quatre o segurou.

Trowa não soube o que deu em si, não devia ter feito aquilo, principalmente porque o olhar que o loiro lhe lançou foi de ódio.

"Suma de minhas vistas, ou acabo com você!" – Quatre falou com raiva, os olhos estavam com ódio.

Trowa apenas se afastou confuso, nunca achou que olhos tão belos e meigos podiam se tornar como chamas de fúria, aquele menino devia mesmo amar Chang e isso deixava o soldado arrasado, seu coração ferido por um amor impossível.

"O que aquele bobo da corte tem que eu não tenho?" –o soldado falou chateado antes de sair.

* * *

Não longe dali, nas masmorras Duo encontrava-se largado na velha cama. Estava tão fraco, tão miseravelmente cansado. Não tinha mais lágrimas, agora seu coração estava seco como um deserto. Ele apertou os olhos com força, estavam doloridos e inchados. 

Ele suspirou olhando as paredes escuras e cruas, olhando aquele pequeno local que agora era sua realidade. Não estava suportando aquilo, sentia que se ficasse ali por mais um dia ia surtar. Fora criado com os pés no chão, correndo à luz do Sol, e ver-se agora ali, era desesperadora a idéia de que aquilo seria seu destino. Abandonado a uma cruel subvida.

Do outro lado da pesada porta Noin estava pensativa. Aquele novo escravo de Zechs devia mesmo ser bem especial, afinal o loiro nunca a havia tratado daquela forma por causa de nenhum outro escravo, ela levou a mão ao pescoço massageando o local dolorido, sentia uma espécie de ódio e mágoa, porém não de Zechs e sim de Duo, que devia estar controlando o loiro.

Não era nenhuma novidade que o irmão de Relena era alguém que adorava viver cercado de amantes e cada um mais belo que o outro, porém era apenas uma coisa de carne, apenas sexo da melhor qualidade, mas com esse novo _brinquedinho_ era diferente. Os olhos do nobre brilhavam por Duo. E isso Noin não ia deixar, jamais deixaria um vadio como aquele escravo ganhar o amor de Zechs.

"Noin! Se tiver amor a sua vida acho melhor nem se aproximar dessa pobre criança." – o velho G falou se aproximando.

"Pro inferno, velho desgraçado!" – ela se exaltou. "Quer o vadio para você, não?" – Noin sorriu. "Selemos um trato. Você some com ele e faz o que quiser e eu fico livre dessa ameaça." – ela propôs.

"Não posso. Zechs o seguiria até o inferno. Ninguém pode notar, mas eu sei que ele está completamente vislumbrado com esse menino." –o velho observou.

"Eles não ficam juntos! Nem uma maldita noite se depender de mim!" – a moçajurou saindo.

"Ahhh... O tolo ciúme das mulheres!" – G comentou. "Agora que não tem ninguém aqui eu vou alimentar esse menino." – G não devia ter metido em tal coisa, afinal já estava avisado pelo príncipe que não devia se aproximar do menino escravo. "Alguém precisa fazer algo por ele..."

G não teve tempo de ir ao socorro do garoto, pois Zechs ia se aproximando. Seus lábios vinham tortos num sorriso frio, era algo envolvendo excitação, ele trazia algumas espécies de chicotes com os quais planejava punir o jovem cativo apenas para saciar sua maldade.

A porta pesada se abriu fazendo o loiro entrar. G havia se escondido na penumbra quando o nobre passou, ele sabia que Duo ia sofrer, só rezava para o menino ser forte o suficiente.

"E então? Acaso o meu animalzinho já quer lamber minhas botas?" – Zechs sorriu ao entrar na escuridão do cômodo onde Duo estava confinado. Estava sentindo uma verdadeira sensação de prazer se sentindo melhor e superior ao rapaz indefeso.

Duo não respondeu. Na verdade queria xingá-lo. Cuspi-lo, lutar contra ele, mas o fato era que estava completamente enfraquecido, estava acabado, seu espírito de luta, aquele que queimava tempestuoso dentro de si, estava amainado. Zechs havia o domado a base da força, do medo e da dor. No desespero havia cedido e se tornado submisso àquela tortura, se deixaria no escuro remoendo seu fracasso até chegar a sua hora de morrer em paz, porém naquele mesmo dia lá estava o loiro novamente.

"Ahhh... mas eu vejo que alguém precisa aprender boa maneira, não?" – Zechs falou sorrindo. "Vamos! Mova-se!" – estava virando alguma obsessão sádica torturar o pobre menino. "Eu nem queria fazer isso, mas essa sua falta de respeito com os superiores me irrita!" – falou já estando bem perto de um Duo encolhido sobre a cama. O puxando pela trança quase desfeita o arrastou pelo quarto até jogá-lo no chão frio.

"Seu cão!" – Zechs gritou o chutado várias vezes.

Duo sentiu a dor dos chutes ardendo em suas costas e costelas, era grande o sofrimento e ele teve uma grande e incontida vontade de começar a chorar e implorar por alguma misericórdia, porém a situação o que tinha de humilhante tinha de revoltante, estava sendo pisoteado e xingado como um cão sem valor por aquele homem que o havia separado de sua família, uma raiva surgiu no peito de Duo, crescendo como um fogo embrasador.

"Vai me obedecer ou não?" – Zechs estava perdendo a paciência com aquela apatia de Duo, afinal até quando o menino ia ficar a li sendo espancado? "Vai ser meu cachorrinho?" – O loiro puxou o rosto do escravo pelos cabelos fazendo seus olhos se cruzarem.

"Não." – Duo falou frio cuspindo no rosto de seu algoz.

Talvez aquilo não tenha sido boa idéia, mas havia sido a melhor que conseguira para descontar aquela dor que estava sendo obrigado a provar pelas mãos do loiro.

"Seu vadio!" –o loiro o esmurrou bem no rosto com uma força desmedida, o fazendo cair desmaiado e ensangüentado ao chão frio de pedras. Porém a raiva era contida, afinal Duo estava reagindo exatamente da forma que o excitava, afinal que graça tinha um maldito escravo sem rebeldia? Era aquela chama de ousada rebeldia que fazia valer as torturas, era aquela sensação de se ver superior a alguém mesmo que fosse por meio da força, era uma forma de ordenar, uma forma de subjugar e quando mais resistência o escravo impunha, mas gostosa e satisfatória era a sensação de vitória.

O soco de Zechs fora bem mais forte do que Duo esperava, ele perdeu os sentidos por um tempo, porem quando despertou havia uma dor nas costelas que o incomodavam, também os pulsos estavam doloridos, na verdade todo ser corpo doía.

"Que bom que a bela adormecida acordou!" – o loiro falou bem ao ouvido do outro rapaz.

"Nãooo..." – Duo gemeu bem fraquinho tentando se soltar, mas tão inúteis eram aquelas tentativas.

"Ahh, sim, meu gostosinho raivoso." – a língua de Zechs foi entrando na cavidade quente que era o ouvido de Duo, molhando-o por dentro o excitando.

Duo fechou apertado os olhos quando Zechs despejou seu bafo quente junto a seu pescoço, todo seu corpo tremeu num tímido espasmo. Tinha que se conter ou acabaria mostrando para aquele maldito loiro que seu corpo estava gostando das ousadias quando na verdade estava apenas respondendo aos estímulos. A mão de Zechs foi descendo até o meio das pernas do prisioneiro, apalpando o falo adormecido. Pegando de forma descuidada, não importava excitá-lo e sim machucá-lo.

A festa já devia ter começado lá fora a julgar pelo muito tempo que o príncipe já estava com o escravo no quarto. As bolinações agora consistiam em beliscões nos mamilos, já bem feridos e nos escrotos macios, bem como alguns dedos bem no fundo no ânus já dolorido de Duo. O pobre rapaz se mostrou bem arredio, tão rebelde quanto qualquer animal selvagem preste a ser abatido, porém quando sentiu os dedos invasores alguma coisa havia se quebrado. Toda a postura de firmeza que havia armado havia se ido, com os dedos entrando ele se desesperou, era como se de forma definitiva Zechs estivesse lhe roubando bem mais do que ele estava preparado para oferecer. A dor era grande mais havia algo mais ao sentir dedos tão imundos o tocarem.

_"Tão diferente de tudo que sonhei. Tão pobre e revoltante... tão agressivo e cruel. Tão doloroso... merda! Sempre sonhei que seria carinhoso, sem sombra de dor, sem choros, não era para ter sido assim. A primeira vez que sou tocado... não era para ser assim!"_ – Duo pensavam enquanto chorava miseravelmente, ainda tentava se libertar, mas seus pulsos estavam em carne viva. Era impossível.

Duo estava vencido mais uma vez. Agora mais que nunca. Seu corpo tremia a cada soluço forte.

"No fundo você é só mais um." – Zechs falou com raiva. Queria ver Duo lutando até o fim e, no entanto ele apenas chorava feito uma criança assustada. "REAJA!" – o loiro gritou. "Eu já sei o que você quer." – ele sorriu de canto a canto, aquilo seria um prazer.

O menino ficou em silêncio contendo o choro. Sabia que algo estava por vir, algo cruel e doloroso. O silencio do cômodo dizia isso. Não demorou muito a vir a primeira chibatada com extrema força sobre as costas de Duo, e outra, e outra e outra e seguidas vezes quanto Zechs achou divertido que fosse.

Duo fechou os olhos com força e mordeu os próprios lábios ao sentir o couro das costas queimar pelo atrito, depois novamente e novamente e novamente, até que toda a sua pele estivesse muito sensível e afinada, a dor era aguda, como se mil facas o perfurassem a cada golpe. Mas não gritaria, nem mesmo que lhe tirasse as tiras de pele. Ele retesou o corpo, sua expressão estava endurecida por causa da violenta dor.

"Arrrhhhh!" – Finalmente foi traído pelo próprio corpo, mas não era de se condenar, já estava sangrando nas costas e nas nádegas, porém os golpes na paravam.

Ahhhh... nãooo! Ohhhh... Huuurrmmm!" – ele gemia mais alto a cada golpe.

Do lado de fora do quarto de tortura G estava apenas ouvindo com seu coração aos prantos. Ele podia ouvir perfeitamente os gritos de desespero de Duo, eram gritos de pura dor, altos e alterados, fazia pena. G fechou as mãos com força, essa noite faria algo por aquela pobre criança.

Ele viu quando Zechs fechou a pesada porta lentamente e sumiu nos corredores escuros. Agora tudo voltava a sua normalidade, o silêncio frio e mórfico parecia trazer um arrepio a todos que passavam por ali.

G já não tinha mais noção de quanto tempo estava ali naquelas masmorras, a conhecia como a palma de sua mão calejada, e tinha a chave mestra, aquela que abria todas as trancas das masmorras.

Tomado por algum sentimento de proteção ele seguiu para o local onde estava confinado Duo, o velhote sabia que não devia se meter naquilo, já estava avisado por Zechs e todos sabiam que o nobre príncipe não se repetia.

Dentro da prisão Duo apenas se deixou ficar ali largado ao chão frio. Estava completamente nu e abandonado. A dor das chibatadas queimando contra suas carnes vivas havia acabado, porém seu corpo todo parecia ferido por dentro, cada músculo ou osso parecia uma única ferida. Estava cansado, dolorido e com muita fome, todo seu corpo tremia, ele achou melhor se entregar de uma vez. Era bobagem acreditar que algum dia retornaria para sua família, achar que de novo seria livre para correr na terra com os pés na grama.

Aquele seu espírito guerreiro e rebelde estava dobrado diante da violência e opressão de Zechs.

"Se ao menos eu pudesse voltar para casa...!" – ele choramingou quase num delírio. Seus olhos inchados se fecharam lenta e pesadamente, dentre pouco tempo não mais os precisaria abrir. Ele foi se entregando a uma sensação de dormência e paz que era como em poucas palavras se seu espírito estivesse indo embora, abandonando as dores e pesos humanos, deixando para trás um corpo cansado e massacrado.

Naquela ilusão ele era livre por mais uma vez. Ele as via flutuando por campos verdejantes sentindo o vento, ele nem soube se no lugar que nasceu havia um campo como aquele, afinal eram muito pobres e sua terra natal miserável demais, porém não importava mais nada agora, apenas que estava livre.

Mais uma vez naquele dia a porta rangeu alto. O barulho, Duo o havia associado a algo muito ruim, aquilo fez todos os sentidos de seu corpo despertarem e seus olhos se abriram num pânico.

"Calma, garoto. Eu não te farei mal algum." – G caminhou na direção do menino que tremia largado ao chão encolhido numa trouxinha. Estava nu e muito machucado, o estado do pobre rapaz lastimava corações. Ele precisava de cuidados ou podia morrer. "Vamos! Seja forte." –o velho o tocou nos ombros retirando dele um gemido profundo de dor.

"Deixe-me." – Duo gemeu se encolhendo ainda mais. Havia medo em sua voz. Estava tão assustado como um bichinho acuado.

"Sou um amigo, agora se levante e encare essa dor." – G falou firme o puxando para se sentar sob os gemidos vários de dor. "Escute. Você precisa resistir." – Ele falou olhando no fundo daqueles olhos violetas.

"Pra quê? Que diferença faz eu morrer hoje ou amanhã? Porque será inútil, ele vai me matar mais cedo ou mais tarde." – Duo falou.

"Sei... mas apenas se você deixar! E se você tiver mesmo o sangue que acho que tem ai dentro dessas veias, vai fazer todo o possível para dificultar o trabalho dele! Vai fazer o que puder para não morrer pelas mãos de Zechs!" –o velho falava com força.

"Do que está falando?" – Duo o olhou confuso, os olhos de G traziam uma verdade estranha, uma força.

"Vamos! Vou tratar esses ferimentos." –o velhote falou puxando os pulsos em carne viva, o estado de Duo era terrível, que tipo de pessoa podia fazer isso a uma criança?

"Porque devo cofiar em você?" – as sobrancelhas finas de Duo se arquearam em desconfiança.

"Hum... porque não lhe resta outra opção." – G sorriu.

"Hum!" – Duo achou que era uma boa conclusão.

Por momentos ninguém falou nada. G apenas se dedicava a fazer alguns curativos nos pulsos de Duo. O rapaz estava muito machucado, a pele de suas costas e nádegas estavam sangrando bastante, no rosto também havia filetes de sangue e por todo o resto do corpo apontavam hematomas enormes, ali não poderia fazer muito pelo jovem.

Duo apenas o observou concentrado nos cuidados, era uma imagem boa. Ele nas mãos de G sentia uma sensação nostálgica, era os mesmos cuidados e carinhos que seu velho pai tinha para com ele.

"Sente falta deles, não é?" – G comentou, os olhos de Duo pareciam gritar as saudades que trazia de sua terra e de seus amados parentes.

"Sim... não é fácil ficar longe deles." – Duo falou triste.

"Logo estará livre." – G sorriu.

"O que te dá essa certeza?" – o menino o olhou curioso, aquele senhor sabia coisas.

"Duo, eu sei algo sobre você. Sobre seu passado que pode mudar sua vida e desse povo sofrido." – G falou ficando sério.

"Hum?" – Duo não entendia.

"Duo, conheci seu pai no passado. Ele era um homem bondoso... Éramos amigos, mas ele..." – G ia fazer alguma revelação bombástica, porém a porta se abriu mais uma vez.

Era Zechs e alguns de seus soldados.

"Então é isso? Então é você quem anda fazendo visitinhas ao meu escravo?" – Ele se dirigiu a G, seus olhos queimavam com ódio. Duo havia se tornado sua obsessão pessoal e qualquer um que se aproximasse do garoto era um ameaça. "Então? Estou esperando um bom motivo para você está aqui com ele!" – o loiro estreitou os olhos.

"Ele não teve culpa!" – Duo tentou se defender e ao amigo, mas Zechs foi taxativo.

"CALE-SE!" – O nobre gritou forte, sua voz reverberou pelas paredes. "Então, velho! Não costumo ser um homem paciente!" –Zechs caminhou com toda a elegância que a nobreza lhe permitia circulado pelo quarto. "O que está fazendo aqui? Com o meu vadiozinho?" – Seu tom passou para uma suavidade forçada. Ele caminhou passando por Duo levando os dedos por uma mexa de cabelos que caia ao rosto do rapaz, a arrumando atrás da orelha. "Acabou seu temp.!" – falou frio sentando-se na cama.

"Pelo amor de Deus... a culpa é minha..." – Duo tentou novamente, mas foi impedido. Com um gesto Zechs ordenou que um dos soldados agisse contra o rapaz. Uma bofetada forte foi desferida contra o rosto do escravo o lançando ao chão frio.

"Olhe para ele, G! Quanto tempo mais você vai o deixar ai? Está frio aqui e ele está nu, e olhe para esses homens, estão prestes a devorá-lo vivo, afinal não é sempre que eles vêem um garotinho tão gostosinho completamente nu, mas só depende de você...!" – Zechs sorriu.

"Deus! Senhor Zechs! É só uma criança, eu tive pena! Quis cuidar! Ele chorava!" – G falou finalmente.

"Pro inferno! Meus escravos são minha exclusividade!" – Zechs gritou.

"É uma criança! Estava ferida e com fome! Estava chorando! O senhor não tem coração!" – ele finalmente o enfrentava. Era chegada a hora de enfrentar as maldades do nobre.

"Hum! Coração?" – o loiro se levantou indo até Duo. "Coração?" –o puxou pelos cabeços o suspendendo ao ar.

"Agora, meu putinho,você vai ver quem é o homem chamado Zechs Peacecraft, vai ver como costumo tratar as pessoas que me desafiam!" – ee gemeu ao pé do ouvido de Duo. _"A mesa do esviceramento!"_ – ordenou por fim.

Duo gelou, um pânico percorreu seu corpo o enojando, se tivesse alguma coisa no estômago a teria posto para fora. Estava trêmulo e desesperado.

* * *

A festa de Relena já havia começado há algum tempo, todos davam pela falta de Zechs. Ele era o irmão mais velho da rainha, e estava sempre ao lado dela, porém em data tão importante de festividade havia sumido.

"Eu disse que você devia por logo um freio no temperamento do meu querido irmão, Treize!" – Relena resmungou para Treize.

"Eu nada posso fazer. –Treize se defendeu, mas sabia exatamente que o noivo devia estar com seu novo brinquedinho. "Mas já estou arrumando um jeito de me livrar... _desses problemas."_ – sorriu.

As festas que Relena Peacecraft estava acostumada a dar eram um tanto quanto frias. Alguma coisa fazia suas comemorações serem opacas e um tanto quanto forçadas, as pessoas que ali estavam apenas iam para cumprirem alguma obrigação social, ou mesmo por aquela velha política de boas vizinhanças. Relena era uma mulher poderosa e não era bom tê-la do lado oposto.

Ainda na festa os serviçais se desdobravam para que estivessem todos servidos, enquanto Wufei fazia tolas acrobacias em um palco, porém prestava atenção nos mínimos detalhes.

Quatre passou por perto dele com uma bandeja de bebidas.

"Já viu o tal do Heero em algum lugar?" – o bobo disfarçou querendo saber.

"Ainda não. Mas ele virá." –Quatre passou com a bandeja.

"Ei... uma bebida!" – um homem pediu a Quatre.

"Nossa. Que queria poder ter o garçom também." – ele sorriu olhando para as nádegas do rapaz loiro que prontamente ignorou o comentário, afinal já estava acostumado àquilo.

"Acho que você gostou na ousadia!" – Trowa surgiu ao lado de Quatre. "É bem o jeito que gosta de ser tratado, não é?" – o soldado havia usado um tom sarcástico.

"Eu já disse que não sou quem você pensa... eu exijo respeito." – Quatre falou furioso e aproveitando que estava com uma bandeja de bebidas lá se foi uma vodka no rosto de Trowa. "Ohh... foi sem querer." – Ele sorriu sumindo no meio dos convidados.

"Maldito loiro! Mas como é lindo, principalmente quando fica nervosinho." – Trowa sorriu, estava começando a gostar das provocações. "Eu estava mesmo precisando de uma bebida!" – Falou para si sorrindo.

Nesse momento um murmúrio percorreu todo o salão. Finalmente Heero Yui havia chegado. Ele era uma figura raríssima, nunca saía de sua colônia principalmente se envolvia em eventos desse tipo.

Não foi a toa que a festa literalmente parou para a chegada de Heero. Estava belíssimo. Trajava o uniforme de sua colônia. Uma beca longa na tonalidade azul escuro bem fechado, botas de cano alto num preto brilhante, ombreiras douradas e alguns detalhes também dourados compunham seu visual. Seus cabelos de tom marrom chocolate estavam rebeldes, como sempre, e seus olhos azul turquesa brilhavam com seu característico tom de mistério. Ele caminhou lentamente pelo salão, abrindo espaço, todos os olhos o seguiam a cada passo, a cada movimento, Heero era um encontro perfeito do exótico com o misterioso.

Relena se meteu em sua frente o obrigando a parar. Detestava aquela mulher e havia feito de sua vida uma luta contra o império Peacecraft, porém agia no escondido, infiltrando seus agentes no palácio da rainha e vigiando seus passos.

"Heero Yui! É sempre uma honra!" – ela sorriu numa grande reverencia.

"Relena." – ele meneou com a cabeça.

"Vocês! A minha música!" – Ela ordenouà orquestra. "Heero. Não se recusa uma dança, eu sou uma dama." – ela sorriu estendendo a mão.

"Hn!" – Heero a levou para a pista, não estava muito satisfeito, mas seria bom ficar mais reservado com Relena, talvez arrancasse da rainha seu próximo passo contra as colônias humildes.

A valsa que Relena tanto gostava foi tocada enquanto ela bailava com Heero. Era como se flutuasse em nuvens, a rainha amava aquele rapaz e essa era sua maior fraqueza, amar um homem frio que não demonstrava mínimo sentimento por ela. Heero Yui era o único desafio que a rainha não conseguira superar até hoje.

* * *

Enquanto isso nas masmorras a situação era tensa. Duo assistia G ser amarrado a uma tábua, tudo era metodicamente teatral, era como um grande espetáculo sombrio. O velho uma vez que preso foi impiedosamente rasgado de cima abaixo e ganchos lhe prendiam internamente, aquele instrumento de tortura era assustador, consistia em remover as tripas da pessoa ainda com vida, era terrível. Era inconcebível. 

Duo assistia a tudo com lágrimas nos olhos, era cruel de mais ver que seres humanos projetavam armas contra si próprios, e pior, pareciam se divertir com aquilo, quando ele estava completamente angustiado. Seus olhos antes de um violeta vivo se tornaram opacos, ele não estava pronto para um mundo assim, seus pais não lhe haviam ensinado a odiar as pessoas.

"Por favor, pare!" – ele implorou em certo momento não suportando mais aquele sofrimento. Os gemidos de G tornavam o ambiente extremamente doentio, aqueles sons Duo jamais esqueceria. "Eu faço o que você quiser!" – Duo implorou a Zechs que sorria de tudo.

Ninguém soube quanto tempo aquilo durou, mas o fato era que muito tempo, mas G ainda estava vivo, agora seria deixado para morrer sozinho num mudo sofrimento. Duo apenas ficou parado olhado tudo meio apático, se não fosse o loiro a segurá-lo ele teria caído, suas pernas não suportavam o peso de seu corpo.

"Vamos deixá-lo aqui! Acho que o garoto já viu o bastante." – Zechs acolheu Duo em seu peito, ele estava quase desacordado.

Mas tudo aconteceu muito rápido. G ao ser liberto da mesa se levantou num suspiro final e desesperado, ele empurrou Zechs tomando Duo para si. Ninguém pode fazer muito, foram pegos de surpresa.

"Agora... corra! Com todas as forças que suas... pernas tiverem! Além das colinas do norte.. L1, um homem... busque ajuda!" – G falou como pode entregando a chave mestra para Duo e o jogando para fora da sala de torturas se fechando com os demais homens. "Rápido, use a chave e nos tranque!" – os olhos de G tinham uma breve despedida.

"Mas..." – Duo não sabia o que fazer, a adrenalina foi tomando seu corpo e ele se viu se excitando com o desejo de liberdade.

"Vá... não pare nunca." –a mensagem contida nos olhos de G fez Duo entender que devia seguir em frente. "Heero Yui!" – ele falou quando a porta se fechou. Era o homem que precisava buscar.

Dali em diante Duo nem soube como fez para ser tão rápido estando com o corpo terrivelmente quebrado, tinha um ar de medo, mas era maior ainda a vontade de espaçar, de viver. Ele fechou a porta por fora correndo pelas escadas, estava nu e ferido mas ia em frente.

Ao sair nos corredores ele ouviu um som, havia uma festa... Talvez pudesse ser mais fácil fugir. Porém nos corredores vinham alguns guardas fazendo a ronda de rotina.

"Por aqui!" – uma voz feminina o puxou para uma passagem secreta por trás de uma estátua de gesso. "Essa foi por pouco!" –a moça iluminou rosto do rapaz com uma tocha. "Você é do tipo que gosta de tomar um ventinho nas partes, meu bem?" – Ela sorriu, mas entendia bem o que estava acontecendo, se tratava de uma fuga de escravo, e pelo que ouvira nos corredores era o escravo predileto de Zechs. "Venha! Vamos sair nos jardins, você se esconde e tenta fugir em um dos veículos, deve haver alguém de nossa confiança como convidado dessa festa!" – ela falava fazendo mil planos, Duo apenas a seguia, não sabia se podia confiar nela, mas não tinha outra escolha.

* * *

Enquanto isso na festa a valsa de Relena estava quase no fim, todos podiam a invejar pela dança com Heero. 

"Um dia eu gostaria de saber o que fazer para alcançar seu coração." – ela falou ao pé do ouvido do rapaz. "O que uma garota tem que fazer para te conquistar? – Ela falava sem resposta. "O que eu devo fazer para chegar ai aonde ninguém mais chegou?" – Relena falava.

"Hn! Ser alguém de verdade, Relena." – Heero falou simples.

"Como assim?" – ela jamais entenderia. Heero esperava alguém que fosse simplesmente um ser humano normal... queria alguém com sentimentos de verdade, era apenas isso.

"Mas... eu não sei aonde essa pessoa se esconde." –Yui falou muito baixo, era apenas para si aquela confissão.

Como por um encanto a resposta para aquela pergunta de Heero surgiu a sua frente. Mais adiante no jardim havia um imponente chafariz, era ali que acabava a passagem secreta, dali saiu Duo. Estava escuro e confuso, distante demais, porém Heero viu, aquela pessoa que ali surgiu estava nua, os cabelos enormes e soltos em volta do corpo, era como um ser místico, um anjo talvez.

Heero nunca havia visto uma imagem como aquela e nesse momento seus olhos azuis turquesa ganharam um brilho diferente. Ele teve a certeza de que se aquilo que estava ali fosse um ser humano era a pessoa que o destino reservou para si.

"Que foi?" – Relena notara que o olhar do jovem se perdera no jardim, mas olhando na direção do chafariz nada vi. "Que houve? Eu achei que o tom de seus olhos havia mudado." – a rainha observou.

A valsa estava terminada, Heero mesmo a terminou antes da música acabar. Estava transtornado, o que era aquilo? _Quem_ era aquilo?

Relena ficou desnorteada largada no meio do salão sob os olhos de todos, nunca fora tão insultada assim, nenhum homem já a havia abonado no meio de uma valsa.

"Heero Yui! Volte aqui!" – a nobregritou furiosa.

"Esqueça. Você pisa nos pés!" – Ele gritou em retorno arrancando risos de todos ali na festa.

"Heero! Isso não fica assim!" – Relena falou para sim mesma. "Continuem!" – Ordenou ela à orquetras.

Yui sumiu no meio da multidão, não via mais a tal miragem.

"Devia ser apenas uma ilusão." –Yui falou para si mesmo quando caminhou tonto pelo jardim. A imagem do anjo não ia embora de sua mente.

Tempos depois num movimento estranho os soldados de Zechs se espalharam pela festa, estavam em busca do fugitivo.

"Zechs! Que te deu? Onde estava? Porque esses soldados?" – Treize se aproximou.

"Não me enche! Eu tenho meus assuntos!" – o loiro gritou.

"Mas... você é meu noivo..." – Treize ia começar algum discurso.

"Não me enche! Já disse! Vamos ver nos jardins! Cerquem tudo! Revistem tudo!" – ele dava ordens.

Definitivamente a festa estava acabada. Primeiro Relena fora abandonada na pista de dança e depois Zechs cercava tudo. A rainha estava furiosa.

Para Heero também era hora de ir embora, a festa para ele havia acabado, na verdade nem sabia o que estava fazendo ali, seguir de perto os passos de Relena não era boa idéia, a moça era louca por ele, de fato não daria certo. Ele entrou em seu carro pedindo que o motorista voltasse a sua colônia.

"Venha por aqui! Estão cercando tudo! Ahhh... venha! Nesse veículo ninguém vai desconfiar." – ela falou abrindo a porta do carro.

"O que há?" – Heero que já estava dentro de seu automóvel a olhou.

"Ele necessita fugir das garras de Zechs... é só um pobre escravo. – Sally falou.

"Sendo inimigo dos Peacecraft é meu amigo. Venha." – Heero falou, e sem ter visão da pessoa que era estendeu a mão.

"Obrigado! Como se chama?" – Duo ainda de fora se virou para ela.

"Sally Pô." – a moça sorriu.

Quando finalmente Heero pode ver quem era a pessoa que ia ajudar nessa noite seu coração disparou de uma forma quase desesperada, ele nunca havia se sentido assim antes, mas o fato era que havia se apaixonado. Era estranho, talvez não combinasse bem com ele a palavra paixão, mas naquela noite havia sido tocado por uma espécie de sentimento inexplicável .

Ele ficou com um bobo com a mão estendida, estava congelado na figura que entrava em seu veículo.

"Eu sou Duo Maxwell!" –o rapaz falou assim que entrou ignorando a mão que lhe era oferecida. Heero não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Era certo que Duo estava horrível, muito ferido, sujo, sangrando, mas era algo no seu olhar que chamava a atenção. Não só a cor exótica de azul em tom violeta forte, mas um brilho que dava a Heero a certeza de todas as dúvidas que já teve.

"Escute! Eu não costumo fazer isso a estranhos! Mas, digamos que estou de bom humor hoje! Bom, agora temos que te tirar daqui!" – Heero falou tentando voltar a ser o homem frio que era, mas estava completamente desarmado diante daquele belo rapaz. Sabia que havia cruzado uma linha imaginaria entre a razão e a paixão, porém ainda não sabia quem era aquele garoto, do que fugir ao certo.

"Eles cercaram tudo. Não tem jeito." – Duo falou pensando em pedir que o rapaz lhe entregasse para não se complicar, mas lembrava de G lhe dizendo para ir... ele tinha que ir a busca do tal Yui. "Acho melhor me entregar!" – Duo falou.

"Não seja tolo. Vou te tirar dessa. Mas, depois você vai me pagar por isso." – Yui falou olhando para aquele corpo nu a sua frente.

"Eu não tenho muito a oferecer." – Duo se encolheu tentando cobrir sua nudeza.

"Temos que revistar todos os veículos, senhor." – um soldado falou na saída se dirigindo ao motorista que guiava o carro de Yui.

"Como foi que disse?" – Heero abriu um pouco o vidro do carro olhando friamente para o soldado.

"Desculpe-me, senhor. Podem seguir." – o soldado falou humilde. Jamais se oporia a um homem como Heero Yui.

"Prossiga!" – Heero ordenou ao motorista.

"Você tem bastante prestígio." – Duo comentou.

Duo olhou para fora. Ele ainda tinha chave mestra apertada na palma. Lembrava de G, de como sacrificou a vida para salva-o e de como ia lhe revelar alguma coisa muito importante. Estava esgotado. Esta era a verdade, e aquele homem que lhe dera a ajuda, tinha olhos tão serenos, apesar de frios, era alguém na qual sentia que devia confiar.

Aos poucos as imagens que havia visto naquele dia foram se embarcando e seus pensamentos se confundindo e logo ele estava adormecido.

Heero o olhou. Seu coração estava em brasa, seu estômago vibrando, e seu baixo ventre uma mistura dos dois. Nunca havia se sentindo assim. O menino a sua frente estava muito machucado e precisa de cuidados. Ia cuidar daqueles ferimentos, e ajudá-lo, alimentá-lo, e protegê-lo. Retirando sua própria túnica cobriu a nudez do corpo menos o trazendo para se aninhar em seu peito.

* * *

**Comentários: **

O G deve ser algum ser zumbi, porque foi meio mentiroso ele sair correndo estripado...

Hehehe.. legal o Heero ter deixado a Relena sozinha... XD

_- Sobre a mesa de evisceração, ou "esquartejamento manual" - Um dos mais cruéis instrumentos de suplício. Destinava-se a extrair aos poucos, mecanicamente, as vísceras dos condenados. Após a abertura da região abdominal, as vísceras, uma por uma, eram puxadas por pequenos ganchos presos a uma roldana, girada por um carrasco._

_A tortura é crime inafiançável no Brasil. Denuncie!_

Beijos,

Hina


	6. Chapter 6

**Umbral do Inferno

* * *

**

**V – No menear do amor**

* * *

A viagem que ligava os paises de Sanc e L1 sempre fora para Heero bem desagradável e cansativa. Mas estranhamente era a primeira vez que sentia como aquela paisagem que cercava os dois paises era bonita. Talvez fosse apenas por causa da companhia que tinha dessa vez, havia dado uma baita ajuda ao escravo que agora se encontrava completamente adormecido.

Em certo momento que o rapaz já estava adormecido Heero parou um tempo olhando compenetrado para o rosto dele, estava bem machucado e abatido, havia manchas rochas e rastros de sangue seco, os cabelos em estremo desalinho caiam-lhe pelo rosto, precisava de alguns cuidados e um banho, mas havia alguma coisa nele que chamava sua atenção.

Ele era um garoto bonito, mas estando encoberto de tanto desalinho não parecia tanto, mas o que Heero Yui viu em Duo naquele momento foi bem além de alguma coisa externa, ele havia apenas simpatizado com a presença do outro. Heero Yui estava se sentindo bem estando do lado daquele garoto, mesmo ele estando adormecido.

Daí em diante reparou todos os detalhes daquele rosto, daqueles cabelos, também não tirava da mente o corpo, que embora ferido era estremo em elegância, e que agora estava coberto pela casaca de Yui.

Quando chegaram ao destino, em L1, Heero não quis acordar o menino, e nem conseguiria, afinal ele estava praticamente desmaiado de tanto sono. O peso dele era leve demais nos braços de Yui e também aquele corpo era macio e morno.

Tocar alguém e sentir as sensações que Heero estava sentindo agora era uma bela novidade para o líder de L1, Heero nunca soubera que podia se aproximar tanto de alguém e deixar que essa pessoa lhe passasse um estranho calor confortável, nunca havia deixado ninguém se aproximar de si dessa forma.

"O que estou sentindo agora?" – Heero se perguntou quando colocou Duo em sua própria cama. Ele havia contrariado a todos os serviçais que viviam na sua mansão quando decidiu levar o rapaz para seu quarto, mais necessariamente para sua cama, e ele nunca tinha esse tipo de atitude humana com ninguém, mas desde que havia encontrado o rapaz fugitivo alguma coisa havia mudado.

Yui se encarregou pessoalmente dos primeiros socorros, ficando muito impressionado com a profundidade dos muitos cortes que Duo tinha nas costas, e tratou de vesti-lo e cobri-lo muito bem, afinal o pobre rapaz tinha febre.

Heero sentou-se na cama ao lado do rapaz adormecido e o olhou, estava mesmo preocupado com ele, parecia tão jovem e frágil.

* * *

Ainda no reino de Relena.

A noite passou e Duo, o escravo fugitivo, não foi encontrado por parte alguma. Zechs havia definitivamente acabado com a festa de sua irmã, mas nem sinal de Duo.

O Sol nasceu nas terras de Relena trazendo ao castelo um dia para contabilizar os prejuízos que vinham dos negócios que nem Relena nem Treize tiveram a oportunidade de fechar.

"Não fechamos o negócio com aqueles investidores e sabe onde eles vão buscar apoio agora?" – Relena socou sua mesa com raiva, ela olhou com seus olhos azuis fulminantes para Treize.

"Sei bem... L1." – ele falou olhando para fora da janela. "Perdemos muito nessa noite." –completou.

"Culpa sua!" – ela acusou. "Culpa sua e de sua incompetência como homem." – a rainha gritou.

"Minha culpa?" – Treize a olhou com raiva não era um homem de se deixar criticar.

"Se acaso esse gênio dele fosse controlado... se você fosse homem para controlar meu irmão ele não viraria a cabeça por causa de um vadio qualquer!" – Relena gritou.

"Não vou admitir que duvide das minhas capacidades." – o homem falou ficando calmo. "Mas... confesso que Zechs está mesmo passando dos limites." – ponderou.

"Faça alguma coisa! O convença do casamento e levou-o daqui! Talvez ele se sinta mais ocupado se tiver os seus domínios para brincar de soldadinho rebelde, quem sabe não esqueça esse novo vadio e comece a dedicar mais tempo a você?" – A rainha falou segurando têmpera.

* * *

Ainda no Castelo Zechs havia desistido das buscas.

Ele era bem esperto para saber que Duo não estava por ali, tinha tido alguma ajuda para fugir, só podia ter sido ajudado por algum maldito serviçal. Agora o nobre loiro se encontrava em seus aposentos, largado na cama, pensava em Duo. Era tão estranho. Nunca havia possuído o corpo daquele garoto, mas se encontrava agora perdidamente infeliz por estar sem ele. Era como se tivesse perdido algum parente íntimo.

"Zechs! Acho que precisamos conversar." – Treize que terminara sua conversa com a rainha Relena acabara de entrar no quarto do noivo.

"Não enche, Treize." – Zechs queria fugir dali. Não era mentira que perder Duo o havia ferido profundamente. Ele queria apenas ficar sozinho pensando em como seu belíssimo escravo estava. Se aqueles ferimentos em seu corpo estavam custando muito, se estava ainda vivo, se agora estava em alguma cama quentinha e confortável? Essas eram alguma das muitas dúvidas que não saíam de sua cabeça em relação a Duo.

"Chega! Você é meu noivo e como tal deve me respeitar! Acho que já te dei muita liberdade." – Treize falava ignorando completamente a expressão de indignação de seu noivo.

"Você não manda em mim! Eu faço da minha vida o que achar melhor!" – Zechs o olhou com certa mágoa.

"Dane-se! Eu não dou a mínima para sua liberdade! Você já tem 26 anos! Está na hora de casar e ter um homem de verdade!" – Treize o combateu.

"Você não se importa comigo! Não me ama... apenas seria perfeito para seus negócios se casar com o irmão da grande Relena." – Zechs falou magoado.

Ele não podia negar que sempre, desde quando Treize passou a freqüentar sua casa por causa dos negócios com Relena havia sido atraído pela personalidade forte do conde. Era fato que Zechs se apaixonara pelo noivo tempos atrás, mas a convivência fez o loiro perceber que seu noivo era um homem movido apenas pela ganância, por algum tempo havia alimentado a esperança vazia de fazê-lo mudar, mas Treize não havia mudado.

"Zechs. Novamente essa conversa?" – Treize se aproximou com uma expressão de impaciência, eles já haviam conversado bastante sobre isso.

"De novo, e de novo, e de novo." – Zechs o olhou. "Eu... queria casar por amor. Eu estava apaixonado por você. Mas não sei o que houve entre agente. Você apenas se interessava pelos negócios, por lucro." – Zechs suspirou. Aquela conversa não levaria a lugar algum, ele há muito tempo já havia desistido do amor que um dia sentiu, e agora vivia se dedicando a seus escravos. Ali com os presos sob seu julgo, ele descontava toda a frustração que carregava.

"E você parece se interessar apenas por menininhos escravizados. Acaso acha que não percebo sua profunda estima por esse novo vadio?" – Treize agora estava bem próximo de seu noivo.

"Transar com ele deve ser mais humano que transar com você." – O loiro falou abafado em tom cínico.

"Seu... seu..." – Treize costumava ser bem enfático e até radical quando se tratava de sua moral. Ele desferiu um forte tapa contra o rosto do noivo o jogando de volta na cama com o golpe estralado.

"Merda! Treize! Você pode me bater como quiser, eu não me importo!" – O loiro gritou tendo o rosto escondido pelos cabelos.

"É isso que você quer?" – Treize o puxou pelos lindos cabelos. "Quer que eu te bata? É por isso que me provoca com esse monte de escravos?" – O conde estava ficando enfurecido. Talvez as palavras de Relena, junto com o ciúme natural que sentia e a perda dos negócios tivesse provocado em si essa reação.

"Me deixa! Ahhh... aiii!" – Zechs se viu nas mãos fortes do noivo.

"Mas... eu não vou te espancar... Zechs... eu quero bem mais de você." – Ele falava a verdade. Era perdidamente apaixonado pelo noivo tão belo que tinha, adorava transar com ele a noite toda e adormecer junto à chegada dos primeiros raios de Sol tendo o corpo aquecido pelo corpo do loiro. "Eu te amo... você sabe disso." – Treize capturou os lábios entreabertos de seu noivo para um beijo, os lábios ávidos se tocando enquanto as línguas provavam seus gostos.

Zechs acabou relaxando naqueles braços. Ele quando notou que nem mesmo todo seu amor por Treize podia tornar o conde um homem melhor havia se deixado desistir de lutar pelo noivo e acabara buscando em outros a satisfação que o noivo não lhe dava por completo. Mas parecia que agora com Duo havia encontrado alguém diferente, ele sabia que estava completamente ligado a Duo, apenas não sabia como. Não o amava como amava seu noivo, embora tivesse algum tipo de sentimento forte que os ligava.

"Zechs. Você está apaixonado por esse vadio?" – Treize perguntou bem baixo depois do beijo. Queria que a resposta fosse negativa, pois não suportaria que seu noivo se confessasse apaixonado por outro homem e se acaso se desse isso ele teria que matar Duo.

"Treize... eu apenas sinto algo diferente por esse vadio." – Zechs falou sincero olhando os olhos de seu noivo. "Não é amor... como o de um homem por outro." – Ele confessou.

"Seria obrigado a matá-lo se sua resposta fosse outra." – Treize falou frio.

"Treize. Apenas uma vez seria capaz de deixar de matar alguém?" – Zechs perguntou entristecido.

"Seria sim..." – O Conde fez uma pausa. "Apenas por você eu faria isso." – Ele o abraçou.

"Então se torne um homem melhor! Abdique dessa louca sociedade com minha irmã." – Zechs pediu.

"Zechs... eu... posso tudo por você." – Treize o trouxe para seus braços. "Casa-se comigo." – Ele pediu mais uma vez, apertando seu noivo a seu corpo como se aquele lugar entre seus braços e peito fosse feito para aninhar seu belo loiro.

O pedido mais uma vez foi sem resposta.

* * *

Nas dependências dos serviçais algumas conspirações continuavam.

"Droga de festa fajuta! Quando eu ia comer alguma coisa aquele loiro de merda deu a louca." – Wufei sentou na cama bufando. "Estava de olhos nuns canapés... e ele acabou com tudo." – Falou chateado.

"Não seja guloso... pior fui eu... discuti com o soldadinho de novo." – Quatre falou enquanto arrumava umas velhas roupas nuns baús.

"Hum... você tem que parar com isso. Parece que está se divertindo as custas do soldado." – Wufei ponderou.

"E se estiver?" – O loirinho falou cínico com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Quatre! O cara é enfezado. Qualquer hora dessa ele perde a cabeça com você. Depois não reclama se ele te levar para alguma moita e conseguir o que quer." – Wufei deu de ombros.

"Você acha que ele pode chegar a tanto?" – Quatre não sabia se isso lhe assustava de verdade. Afinal estava desejando ir para cama com aquele rapaz.

"Bom... se for isso que você está querendo..." – Ele falou levantando as mãos em forma de rendição. "Eu vou ver se tem alguma sobra de canapés na cozinha." – O bobo da corte saiu deixando um loiro confuso.

Wufei suspirou enquanto caminhava pelos corredores. Conhecia o loirinho há bastante tempo. A família dele era de uma região aonde se chamavam às pessoas de árabes e tinha estranhas crenças, mas o fato era que toda sua enorme família havia sido morta pelos homens de Relena de forma bastante cruel e o loiro como único sobrevivente foi trazido para o castelo. Wufei sabia que os Winner tinha um distante parentesco com os Peacecraft e que fora Zechs quem trouxera o primo de segundo grau para viver no castelo, mas Relena nunca desconfiou que Quatre era seu parente, único sobrevivente daquele genocídio, a rainha tão pouco sabia que Quatre existia, afinal eram muitos os seus serviçais.

Wufei vinha pensando em Quatre quando virou uma esquina não conseguindo desviar de um encontrão com uma moça. Parecia que naqueles corredores as pessoas andavam ou muito apressadas ou muito desatentas.

"Acaso é cego ou mesmo um bruto?" – A mulher o desafiou.

"Eu? Você que é uma desajeitada e desatenta." – Wufei falou em resposta.

"Eu só não parto para agressão com você... porque..." – A moça era Sally Pô, a mesma que havia ajudado Duo na fuga, ela o olhou com cuidado.

"Porque...?" – Wufei levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Uma dama... sou uma dama." – Ela falou ríspida.

"Sei... dama de honra de uma nobre." – Wufei sorriu.

"Seu grosseirão!" – Sally deu às costas furiosa.

"Ahhh... espere senhorita dama! Ahh... mas uma dama fina não anda arrastando as saias de forma tão desleixada e nem tem palavreado tão chulo." – Ele a seguiu sorrindo.

"Ahhh... de repente eu não seja uma dama!" – A moça parou bruscamente se voltando contra o rapaz fazendo seus rostos ficarem bem próximos.

Wufei viu quando a face delicada daquela moça se aproximando da sua e como seus hormônios vinham a mil. Ele logo sentiu uma já conhecida sensação lhe queimar o baixo ventre. Ele logo se imaginou tocando o corpo da moça, apenas queria tocá-la.

"Ela foi por ali!" – Vozes de homem soaram nos corredores. Eles estavam atrás de Sally. Infelizmente para a moça havia, na outra noite, visto alguém com as mesmas descrições dela com o escravo nu, antes que este sumisse de vez, e algo que Zechs queria muito era encontrar o escravo.

"Eu tenho que ir! Mas... espero te ver novamente." – Ela abriu um grande sorriso antes de sumir por aqueles corredores frios.

Wufei ficou a olhando partir, sumir.

Sally correu tentando chegar a uma de suas conhecidas passagens no palácio, mas não conseguiu, logo ao virar a esquina foi surpreendia por três soldados.

Aquela mulher era apenas mais uma anônima na luta contra o poder desumano daquela família de soberanos e já estava há muito tempo naquela luta para desistir tão facilmente. Decidida a lutar ela golpeou o primeiro com um rápido jogo de pernas, mas o outro era bem mais ágil e forte.

Com um soco muito forte na barriga e outro no rosto ela desmaiou. Agora seu destino estava nas mãos de Zechs e só Deus sabia o que ele faria com alguém que tivesse se metido em seu caminho.

* * *

Enquanto isso em L1 Heero se impedia de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Era bem estranho, mas ele não estava conseguindo voltar a seus afazeres em suas bases, nem conseguia volta a sua mesa e estudar propostas de novos negócios, ele apenas estava ali sentado em seu quarto enquanto olhava o escravo dormir como um lindo bebê em sua cama. Os cabelos praticamente soltos da trança estavam escondendo o rosto sereno, e o pequenino corpo estava coberto por pesadas cobertas.

"Senhor Yui! Eu sei que esse menino deve ser importante ao senhor, mas eles vão precisar de sua presença com os negociantes do leste." – Um dos empregados acabava de entrar no quarto. Heero era um homem bem fechado e negava seus sentimentos para com os outros, mas não era desumano nem fazia distinção de pessoas, ao contrário, todas as pessoas que trabalhavam em sua casa eram como aliados naquela luta.

"Hum?" – Heero se voltou para o homem.

"O senhor tem uma reunião com alguns negociantes, meu rapaz." – O serviçal falou sorrindo. Estava com Heero já há algum tempo e sabia que o garoto só podia ter se encantado pelo novo hóspede, afinal Heero estava ali dentro daquele quarto desde que trouxera o adormecido menino.

"Mas... ele..." – Heero olhou para Duo meio receoso de deixá-lo sozinho.

"Sem problemas! Eu cuido dele." – O rapaz falou se aproximando de Duo. "Afinal... ele ainda está queimando de febre, não acordará tão cedo." – Com um belo sorriso o serviçal acalmou o jovem chefe.

Todos na fortaleza de Yui já sabiam que na noite da festa no país dos Peacecraft Heero havia voltado com um belíssimo espécime de garoto, a notícia havia se espalhado pelos corredores da mansão de Yui.

"Certo! Mas é bom que cuide bem dele." – Yui falou olhando com algum tipo de ciúmes vendo o serviçal tomar a temperatura de Duo com uma mão em sua testa. "Depois da reunião vou até a o laboratório de J e ver se ele tem algo para os machucados dele." – Heero informou indicando que dentre em breve voltaria a sua vigília.

Ao longo do tempo que ficou na reunião Heero se esforçou para não ficar pensando muito no rapaz que estava dormindo em sua cama, mas falhou miseravelmente, a verdade era que Duo não lhe saía da cabeça.

Logo aquela maçante reunião estava acabada, e Heero foi ao laboratório da qual falou, verificar se encontraria algum remédio para a febre que consumia aquele menino.

O que Yui não sabia era que não havia deixado Duo em boas mãos. Richard era o nome do serviçal que se prontificara a cuidar do garoto febril, mas ele tinha outras intenções.

Ele era ainda um homem jovem, talvez contabilizasse uns trinta anos de idade, tinha a pele morena amulatada, e até onde Heero soubesse era um bom serviçal.

Mas bastou ficar sozinho no quarto para sua mão começar a passear por partes daquele corpo de uma forma mais maliciosa.

As coisas iam evoluindo bem e Richard já estava bem excitado com os toques que fazia no corpo de Duo agora novamente nu. O serviçal o havia despido lentamente ignorando os espasmos que a febre provocava no menino, Duo suava bastante e tremia, ainda delirava coisa sem nexo, mas o homem em nada se comovia. Agora estava debruçado sobre o corpo nu de Duo chupando feito um ensandecido os mamilos rosados, que agora passavam para uma coloração vermelha irritadiça, os dentes estavam quase causando um ferimento ali e ele não parava. Sua mão apertava e esfregava o pênis de Duo que também ficava irritadiço, era triste ver que o pobre escravo estava sendo vítima de mais uma violência.

"Como ele é gostoso." – Richard falava baixo. "Vou te comer todinho... vou te fazer minha mulherzinha..." – Insano ele cantarolava ao ouvido de Duo.

Com os dedos molhados de saliva foi entrando no ânus fechado de Duo sentindo a intensa resistência que os músculos do anel róseo mantinham.

Heero finalmente chegara em casa, J o havia retido muito tempo em seu laboratório, talvez estivesse atrasado uma hora, ou mais.

Mas agora em casa correu para o quarto na esperança de encontrar seu doce e novo "mascotinho" dormindo em paz, mas ao abrir a porta a imagem que Yui viu foi Richard nu lambendo feito um louco o ânus de um Duo febril e delirante deitado de bruços de pernas abertas.

Heero gelou, a sensação de inoperação foi a primeira que sentiu, em seguida um ódio foi tomando seu corpo aos poucos, até que se moveu feito uma bala na direção do maldito tarado.

"Seu filho da mãe, desgraçado." – Heero o puxou de cima de Duo com uma salva de socos.

"Perdão! Meu senhor! É que ele era gostoso demais..." – Richard tentava explicar os motivos que o levaram a ser um perfeito canalha. Mas isso só provocava mais a fúria de Yui. Era revoltante que aquele maníaco estivesse se aproveitando de um menino febril.

"Era para isso que você queria que eu o deixasse?" – Heero estava enfurecido. Por meio da força ele arrastou o homem até o corredor o jogando da escada.

Richard rolou violentamente pelos degraus até cair mole no chão. Logo havia muitos outros serviçais ao redor do rapaz desacordado que estava no chão da sala. Os olhares voaram para Heero que mantinha uma expressão mortífera nos olhos azuis.

"Levem esse infeliz." – Heero rosnou sumindo das vistas curiosas. Entrou no quarto olhando penosamente para o corpo de Duo tão desprotegido. Tão indefeso, tão maltratado.

Heero suspirou o tomando nos braços com cuidado, o arrumando na cama sobre os lençóis amarrotados. O corpo estava bem quente por causa da febre.

Heero não sentiu nenhum desejo louco de beijar aquele corpo naquele momento, afinal Duo estava muito doente e machucado, ele inspirava apenas a vontade de acariciar, e cuidar, de proteger. "Vou cuidar de você!" – Yui o abraçou com proteção.

* * *

No palácio dos Peacecraft as coisas não iam bem para Sally ela havia sido capturada como uma suspeita de ajudar o escravo fugitivo.

Zechs entrou no quarto de tortura onde a moça estava sendo obrigada a falar o que sabia, porém isso implicava em falar sobre sua vida como espiã infiltrada e dizer quem levou Duo tinha sido ninguém menos que Heero Yui e isso poria em risco o plano.

"Então você foi vista com o meu escravo antes de ele tomar um chá de sumiço?" – Zechs sorriu ao se aproximar de Sally. Ela nada falou. "Eu... entendo... mas eu quero te ver tagarelando feito louca!" – O loiro sorriu com maldade.

A primeira coisa seria uma surra bem dada de chicote, o próprio Zechs escolheu entre tantos outros um tipo de couro maciço, com várias tiras.

"Tirem a roupa dessa vagabunda!" – Ele falou frio.

Logo Sally estava completamente nua sob os olhos de tantos homens, porém nenhum ousava lhe tocar de forma vulgar, afinal Zechs não estava ali para aquilo e sim para obrigar aquela mulher a falar. Ele se afastou do corpo da serviçal, que estava nua amarrada ao teto pelos pulsos por correntes e se equilibrava na ponta dos pés ao chão, medindo uma boa distância ele deu a primeira investida atingindo as costas da mulher que reagiu com um forte grito de dor, mas uma chibatada nas nádegas, a fez gritar novamente, um grito profundo externando toda a dor e humilhação que havia naquilo. Assim seguiu a noite com Zechs golpeando impiedosamente a moça, marcando aquela pele branca de tons vermelhos e inchados, as costas ficavam cada vez mais listradas, as nádegas e pernas, todo seu copo era açoitado de forma cruel sob a orquestra de seus gritos desesperados.

Zechs queria muito saber onde estava Duo, seu desespero aumentava ao passo que torturava a moça e nenhuma resposta lhe era entregue. O loiro para variar não havia se entendido com seu noivo, quem sabe se tivesse conseguido, Duo ficaria em segundo plano, mas Treize não facilitava as coisas e sempre acabavam com um pedido de casamento negado e Zechs furioso espancando alguém, nesse caso, Sally.

"Ahhh!" – Pô já sentia todo o couro de suas costas e nádegas latejar em dor funda, era como se sua pele tivesse cedido em vários pontos naquela chuva dolorosa de golpes. Quando finalmente seu algoz pareceu cansar ela deixou a cabeça pender derrotada, chorava muito em um tolo desespero, mas ainda não havia pronunciando nenhuma palavra, porém sabia que aquele sádico não ia desistir e era melhor que inventasse alguma coisa, ou seria morta.

"Então? Onde levou meu escravo? Por que o ajudou?" – Zechs falava desde que começara a tortura, mas Sally nada falava.

"Não sei de nada... eu apenas trabalho no palácio! Eu nem sei quem é o seu escravo!" – Ela chorava.

"Mentirosa!" – Zechs gritou chibatando as costas delas arrancando sangue. "Você vai falar." – Ele falou calmo alterando para uma voz fria. "Tragam os ganchos. Vamos ver se essas tetas têm a carne firme!" – Ele sorriu.

Zechs podia ser mais complacente, porém se mostrava um completo doente quando se tratava de torturas, seus olhos pareciam ganhar algum brilho especial quando fazia essas maldades. Sally foi pendurada pelos seios por ganchos que os atravessavam de um lado ao outro.

"Já se lembrou?" – Zechs queria saber.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" – Foi a resposta dela sentindo as carnes dos seios cedendo. Tinha que pensar em algo.

Quanto tempo a moça suportaria sem por tudo a perder? Não sabia a própria, nesse momento a dor e angústia eram únicas em seu corpo, ela já não raciocinava mais.

"Eu o ajudei... ele foi embora!" – Finalmente ela confessou.

"Hum... para onde foi!" – Zechs perguntou a queimando com ferro em brasa nas nádegas e genitais.

"Ohhh... Deus! Não sei... ele entrou num carro desconhecido... não sei quem era." – Mentiu. "Isso é tudo." – Chorava.

"Bem... sendo assim! Eu quero que descubram que carros eram suspeitos e quais deixaram de ser revistados na noite de ontem..." – Zechs ordenou a seus subordinados. "Enquanto a você... eu acho que vai ficar acorrentada até a noite, depois penso em uma forma dolorosa e exposta de te matar. Quero que todos vejam o que acontece com essas vagabundas que se metem no meu caminho." – Ele falou ao ouvido da moça libertando os feridos seios e a jogando numa espécie de solitária imunda. Ali seria sua última estadia.

* * *

Ainda por ali no palácio de Relena, alguma coisa acontecia. Treize estava tomando uma decisão, ele não tinha tido o sim de Zechs mas dera ordens para que fossem elaborados os procedimentos matrimonias, somente assim o loiro seria obrigado a aceitar.

"Wufei! Onde você se meteu? Está rolando o papo que Zechs e Treize vão casar." – Quatre entrou no quarto que dividia com o bobo da corte.

"Eu estava por ai." – O bobo da corte estava um tanto quanto estranho, distante. Talvez seus pensamentos estivessem voltados para uma certa moça que encontrara nesse mesmo dia.

"Está distante. Preocupado com alguma coisa." – Quatre se sentou em frente ao amigo.

"Um pouco. Encontrei uma moça hoje... mas acho que havia feito alguma coisa contra a coroa porque estavam atrás dela... acho que a pegaram." – Ele comentou absorto.

Quatre parou um pouco. Ele vivia naqueles corredores escutando conversas e boatos. Um dos que ouvira hoje fora que Zechs estava torturando uma moça que ajudara seu escravo predileto a fugir, seria essa a mesma moça que Wufei havia encontrado?

"Só pode ser a moça que fugiu com o escravinho do Zechs." – Quatre sorriu como quem descobre algo importante.

"Será? Mas se for mesmo ela a ajudar o tal vaiozinho... já era. A mulher já deve está morta uma hora dessas." – Wufei observou.

"Ou talvez não. Zechs vai ter problemas hoje à noite, porque Treize está preparando o casamento. Talvez tenhamos tempo de fazer alguma coisa." – O loiro falou.

O loirinho não estava falando bobagens. Zechs fora convocado por Relena para o jantar e Treize estava lá com um _cartista, _que faria o casamento nos papeis. Mas o que ninguém contava era a reação do príncipe. Ele ficou extremamente chateado por sua irmã e seu noivo agirem dessa forma, sem o consultar.

Todos esperavam pelo príncipe, porém não era uma cerimônia, na verdade não havia nenhum convidado, somente Relena e Treize e alguns poucos nobres.

Quatre estava carregando uma bandeja com bebidas, que servia aos pouquíssimos convidados.

Zechs acabara de chegar ao recinto e ficara bem chateado ao constatar o que estava acontecendo ali. Era o seu casamento e ninguém o havia avisado.

"Então quer dizer que vou casar hoje?" – Ele falou chateado. "Bom, acho que preciso de uma bebida." – Ele falou ficando irônico. "Você!" – Chamou Quatre que trazia a bandeja de bebidas e se apossou de duas taças. "Ou será vocês que precisam de uma bebida?" – Ele se aproximou de Relena e Treize e sem denotas jogou o conteúdo no rosto deles.

A cena foi imprevisível. Foi bem na frente de todos os serviçais.

"Não caso. Se considere um homem livre, Kushrenada. Nosso noivado acabou!" – ele gritou jogando em Treize a aliança e saindo.

O furacão Zechs havia passado por ali. Relena se deixou tombar no trono tentando arrumar os cabelos agora melados pela bebida.

"Maldição." – ela socou o braço do trono vasculhando com seus temidos olhos um alvo para sua raiva. Viu Quatre com a maldita bandeja. "Seu vadio! Venha aqui!" – ela gritou.

O loirinho veio submisso. A rainha era extremamente assustadora. Ela o fez ajoelhar no chão para limpar a bebida. A mulher sorriu pisando nas costas do rapaz que agora limpava humilhado o chão sob os olhos de todos.

Wufei estava distante fazendo alguma coisa tola para provocar riso nos poucos convidados, ele viu quando seu amigo fora humilhado. Teria feito algo, mas viu alguém se aproximar da rainha. Era Trowa, o tal soldado.

Trowa não suportara ver Relena humilhando o pobre loirinho. Seu lindo loirinho. Ele não pensou enquanto se aproximava e esmurrou forte a mulher pelas costas.  
Relena fora pega de surpresa e caiu de joelhos com a dor do soco.

Tudo agora tinha que ser bem rápido. Trowa agarrou o menino pela mão e correu para dentro dos jardins sendo agora seguidos por muito soldados.

Os rapazes fugitivos entraram pela cozinha e sumiram em alguma das muitas passagens. Na sala de jantar Relena fora ajudada por Treize. Ela chorava por causa do soco extremamente forte que acertara suas costas. A mulher se queixava de dores muito fortes, assim Treize se viu obrigado a chamar o médico real.

Mais uma vez os planos de Relena iam por água abaixo.

Algum tempo depois não havia mais nenhum dos poucos convidados. Wufei aproveitou para sondar e acabou descobrindo que tanto Quatre quanto Trowa estavam em péssimos lençóis, afinal o soco havia quebrado duas costelas da rainha que agora gritava com Zechs e Treize a amparando no quarto enquanto o médico fazia o que podia.

O bobo da corte achou que seria uma ótima hora para visitar a masmorra, talvez conseguisse ajudar aquela mulher.

* * *

Quatre e Trowa usaram um caminho secreto e agora estavam fora das dependências do reino. Ali ninguém os incomodariam, ao menos por essa noite, afinal os soldados levariam um tempo para chegar no local sem passagens secretas. Era um riacho que daria passagem ao rio central.

"Porque me ajudou?" – Quatre falou quando se sentou nas pedras.

"Não sei. Eu... apenas odiei vê-la te humilhando." – Trowa falou.

"Hum... você não sabe de nada. Relena matou minha família. É assim que ela age com quem fica no caminho dela. E é isso que ela vai fazer conosco..." – Quatre falou.

"Sei... não tenho medo dela." – Trowa retirou a farda real a jogando no riacho, cuspindo em seguida com uma espécie de asco.

"Você não é um soldado, não é?" – Quatre observou.

Ele estava certo Trowa não era um dos soldados de Relena. "Eu estou aqui, assim como vocês. Um dos muitos aliados na luta contra ela e toda sua maldade." – ele falou sentando-se ao lado do rapaz. "Estamos juntos nessa, garoto." – sorriu.

Quatre apenas o olhou aliviado. Afinal já se encontrava muito interessado naquele falso soldado e seria um problema se apaixonar por um inimigo. Ainda sem saber ao certo que seria de agora em diante Quatre também sorriu.

Aquele sorriso cheio de significados foi para Trowa um sinal verde. O rapaz se aproximou do menino a seu lado tocando suas coxas e sentindo como eram grossas e gostosas de passar a mão. Quatre o olhou corado mas o desejo que sentiu por aquele homem desde o primeiro dia que se viram era muito grande. Beijaram-se de forma gostosa, naquele beijo decidiram que iam ficar por ali até amanhecer quando decidiriam para onde fugir.

Já Wufei havia conseguido entrar nas masmorras após fazer alguns números fajutos para o guarda solitário. Mas ele tinha pouco tempo, era só Relena estar bem de novo para Zechs voltar ali para torturar alguém.

O bobo da corte caminhou em silêncio apenas iluminando os passos com uma fraca tocha. Não lhe foi difícil achar o pequenino buraco que Sally estava. Wufei sacou uma katana que trazia sempre escondida sob as largas roupas de bobo da corte e em um único e certeiro golpe destruiu o pesado cadeado que trancava aquela porta, dando mostras que o papel estúpido de bobo da corte era muito diferente de sua verdadeira personalidade. Rápido ele entrou vendo que o estado da mulher era péssimo, teria que agir muito rápido. Cobrindo o corpo dela com sua veste larga a carregou até a saída. O guarda não lhe foi problema, afinal o rapaz em questão possuía mais técnica do que sempre demonstrou.

Saindo à noite carregando Sally Wufei buscou pelas muitas passagens secretas escondidas no palácio. Ele ia fugir com a mulher e rezava para que Trowa e Quatre tivessem conseguido escapar também. Entre os rebeldes havia alguns acertos, um dos tais era se algo desse errado e eles precisassem fugir em conjunto deviam se encontrar ao por do Sol nas margens do riacho, devido a esse ser um local de difícil acesso, pois somente quem conhecesse as passagens secretas sabia como chegar ali sem correr riscos, e no normal apenas quem as conheciam era os rebeldes, eles havia as construído sem que a família real desconfiasse. Wufei ia para o riacho.

* * *

Nas margens do rio Trowa e Quatre, esperariam o Sol se pôr para fugir, mas agora estavam mais interessados em outra coisa. Beijavam-se, iluminados pela luz prata da lua. Talvez não fosse o melhor momento para aquilo, mas tanto o loiro quanto Trowa se rederam ao desejo que os latejava nos falos quando um estava próximo do outro, e vendo que seria o certo a fazer ambos se entregaram a um doce prazer.

* * *

Relena estava agora descansando sobre algumas dúzias de almofadas. Zechs e Treize estavam com ela que finalmente havia pegado no sono. A idéia de ela própria perseguir o maldito soldado havia se ido quando a dor a tomou de uma forma que apenas os soníferos que Treize lhe dera a acalmou.

"Já reparou como coisas estranhas têm acontecido bem debaixo de nossos narizes?" – Treize falou sentando numa poltrona. "Alguns furtos de coisas sem valor material, como armas frias, o sumiço de seu vadio, agora isso... e é interessante como essas pessoas somem... no meio do nada." – ele observou.

"Seja mais objetivo." – Zechs o olhou.

"Hn. Ninguém pode sumir como fumaça no ar. E... acho que se você fosse esperto saberia disso. O vagabundo sumiu e você nem desconfiou que pode estar havendo algum tipo de motim dentro de seus territórios." – Treize explicou.

"A cadela! Aquela maldita cadela deve saber de algo." – o loiro saiu deixando Treize sem nada entender.

"Espera!" – Foi em vão ele gritar, Zechs já havia ido. "Quem será essa tal _cadela_? Será que ele já arranjou uma outra amante? Parecia tão interessando no maldito vadio." – Ele comentou consigo mesmo.

Zechs constatou que a mulher havia sumido. Após perceber que o guarda estava morto.

* * *

A noite da família Peacecraft não foi boa. Relena gemia de dor sobre a cama devido as duas costelas quebradas. Zechs passou a noite atrás de pistas dos fugitivos com Treize em seu encalço.

* * *

Em L1 o dia nascia

Heero acordou como sempre com os primeiros raios de Sol tocando sua cama. Ele não lembrava de ter adormecido, mas estava em sua cama. Dormira ali mesmo abraçado ao corpo do menino. Alguma coisa nos sentimentos de Heero já tratava o desconhecido garoto como sendo sua posse, a vontade de cuidar, de protegê-lo estava fazendo Heero se portar como um idiota, afinal dormira abraçado ao garoto no simples pensamento de sentir se alguém se aproximasse daquele corpo novamente.

Não era bobagem de Yui. Ele sofrera um intensivo treinamento militar quando jovem, e uma das coisas que aprendeu foi quando estivesse em batalha e a noite chegasse, teria que dormir fortemente abraçado a mantimentos, mochilas de provisões e armamentos, assim se algum inimigo tentasse pegá-los poderia sentir e acordar e quando veio o sono na noite passada o soldado nato instintivamente abraçara forte o precioso corpo junto ao seu. Foi mesmo uma questão de instinto seu ato, mas agora, uma vez acordado, ele gostou do contato quente que era ter outra pessoa na cama numa manhã ensolarada. Ele sorriu apertando de foram delicada Duo a si, passando a mão pelo corpo, mamilos, coxas... Não ousou lhe tocar o falo, afinal Heero era já um homem, mas talvez aquela vida de soldado, aquela luta contra Relena, o tivessem privado de certas malícias. O que estava sentindo por aquele estranho era algo similar a um grande carinho, como se Duo fosse um irmão que nunca tivera, é claro que não podia negar a atração pelo corpo ao seu lado, mas ainda assim seu primeiro sentimento foi de proteção e carinho em relação ao rapaz.

Duo se vendo num abraço carinhoso se moveu escondendo o rosto no peito de Yui, como se ali fosse o lugar ideal para dormir.

Heero, pego de surpresa sorriu ajeitando o menino em seus braços, o trazendo mais para perto de si e só agora sentindo algo estranho no seu baixo ventre, o movimento que Duo fizera fez seu corpo menor se apertar contra a parte baixa de Yui.

Heero pela primeira vez havia sido tocado por tantas sensações boas e todas despertadas por uma única pessoa, aquele desconhecido menino que caiu nu em seu colo.

"Hn..." – Duo gemeu. Estava despertando. Confuso se viu acordando em um lugar cheiroso e macio, ali era bem confortável e morno, tão diferente do frio fétido de sua prisão. Também não havia o medo e pânico de ser humilhado e espancado a qualquer momento, era diferente, ele sentia uma estranha sensação de proteção.

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente e ele se moveu ao sentir o corpo a qual estava abraçado.

Heero notou que seu pequenino hóspede despertava. Notou a tensão no corpo menor e o acariciou tentando mostrar ao menino que enquanto estivesse em seus braços nada de mal lhe aconteceria. Ele viu quando os olhos, enormes o encaravam de forma curiosa. Eram de estranha cor, algo entre um azul e violeta, Heero não sabia ao certo, talvez mais para o violeta. Era lindo. Yui o olhou nos olhos.

Duo acordara nos braços daquele homem e lembrara que era o mesmo que o havia dado fuga. Seu coração se tranqüilizou, alguma coisa lhe fazia ter certeza que nos braços daquele homem estaria sempre seguro. Seus olhos lhe diziam isso, uns olhos azuis profundos lhe diziam que ali nenhum mal lhe tocaria e Duo sorriu inocente, mas logo seu sorriso se foi ao sentir as muitas dores que lhe atacavam o corpo como facas afiadas.

"Tudo bem?" – Heero quis saber.

"Estou muito... ferido." – Duo falou o olhando.

"Eu sei, mas vai passar." – Yui sorriu de uma forma que nunca fazia. "Vem. Vamos tomar um banho... Limpar esses ferimentos direito. Cuidar dessas dores." – Ele falou ajudando o menino a se levantar e agindo de uma forma tão doce e gentil que nem ele mesmo acreditava que podia fazer. Quando Duo com muito esforço entrou na banheira logo a coloração da água ganhou uma tonalidade rósea devido aos muitos ferimentos em seu corpo. Heero não pode deixar de odiar o miserável que poderia ter feito uma crueldade daquelas com uma criatura tão linda.

"Você pode me ajudar? As minhas costas queimam de tanta dor." – Duo falou. De alguma forma não se sentia envergonhado ao ficar nu na frente daquele homem, era tão certo estar despido diante dele, assim o jovem sentia.

Heero não perdeu tempo em jogar a água delicadamente naquelas costas de pele sensível. Duo lhe deu total acesso puxando os longos cabelos para frente do corpo.

Yui não saberia dizer o que lhe deu naquele momento, mas ele sem palavras beijou delicadamente o pescoço, fazendo aquela pele branca se arrepiar com o contato, mas ele não parou, e nem Duo tomou qualquer iniciativa que o fizesse parar. Nisso Heero continuou a beijar suavemente o pescoço por trás, próximo a nuca, chupando levemente também. Era estranho estar agindo dessa forma, mas de repente vendo aquela parte exposta teve vontade de provar o gosto que o rapaz tinha.

Sua língua lambeu aquela parte com carinho sentindo o gosto de pele macia, até que fez contato com um metal. Era uma correntinha prateada.

"Minha cruz. A única coisa que restou para lembrar da minha família." – Duo falou triste ao notar que Yui se interessara pela bijuteria em seu pescoço.

"Os malditos Peacecraft te arrancaram de seus pais? É típico daquele tarado." – Heero falou com raiva, se referia a Zechs.

"Meu pai meu vendeu por algumas moedas." – Duo respondeu. "A bijuteria foi a única coisa que restou deles, porque até as lembranças eu quero apagar da minha cabeça." – o menino falou em tom ferido. Não perdoava ao pai por tê-lo vendido como um prostituto barato.

"Eu... sinto muito." – Heero falou realmente triste com tudo aquilo.

"Tudo bem. Ele apenas me vendeu como um prostituto. Nunca devo ter tido muito valor para eles mesmo." – Duo falou com mágoa.

"Não diga... isso. Alguém como você. Com seus olhos, essa pele... esse jeito de príncipe... é claro que foi difícil para seu pai vendê-lo." – Heero falou voltando a beijar o pescoço de Duo. Eles ficaram assim durante todo o banho, em silêncio.

Devidamente tratado. Duo desceu as escadas de mãos dadas a Heero. Seus passos ainda eram vacilantes, mas a mão de Yui o guiava com tanta segurança.

Todos os olharam quando sentaram a mesa, principalmente o detalhe das mãos entrelaçadas. Heero sentou-se e sorriu embaraçado para os demais rebeldes que tomavam seu café numa enorme mesa. O sorriso de Yui quebrou aquele clima de silencio que havia se formado com sua chegada. Logo a mesa estava barulhenta novamente.

Mas sempre que possível um ou outro rebelde dava uma boa olhada na _moça _que havia descido as escadas de mãos dadas com Heero. Era lindíssima, apesar de estar um pouco abatida, mas era a mulher mais bonita daquela colônia, sem exageros.

Duo notava os olhares sempre si. Sua trança estava caída sobre seus ombros e seus olhos violetas voltados para um ponto qualquer da mesa.

"Não ligue. Eles só estão te achando a moça mais bonita que já viram." – uma delicada voz feminina se dirigiu a ele. "Heero não sabe como cuidar de uma garota... ele não devia ter te dado essas roupas de homem e nem trançado seus cabelos úmidos. Eles são tão lindos... assim como você é linda." – Era Hilde, uma rebelde, que falava sem parar. Na verdade estava apenas querendo deixar a _moça_ mais à vontade.

"Hilde. É claro que sei cuidar de meninas. Mas ele é um garoto. O nome dele é Duo e ficará aqui com agente... e não. Não somos namorados." – Heero falou diante a amiga cortando qualquer assunto futuro.

"Um garoto? Ohhh... sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo. Mas... Heero tem mesmo ótimo gosto." – Ela sorriu. "Seu namorado é lindo..." – Completou implicante.

"Não... não somos namorados. O senhor Yui apenas me ajudou." – Duo falou.

"Não me chame assim... é apenas Heero!" – Yui sem pensar segurou firme nas mãos do rapaz o fazendo corar e fazendo todos a mesa os olharem curiosos.

"Ahhh... voltem a comer!" – Yui gritou embaraçado. Em seguida sorriu. Parecia que havia nascido uma grande amizade ele pensou. Afinal nunca simpatizava com estranhos como com Duo.

* * *

**Comentários- **

-Wufei deve ser de circo... fico pensando de onde ele tirou aquela espada...

-Relena.. tadenhaaa... teve o que mereceu.. e vai ter mais ainda.. XD

-Bom.. Heero deve ter algum problema... sei lá.. o cara me fica beijando o pescoço do Duo.. tendo tanta coisa melhor para fazer com o lindinhooo...

Valeu gente... valeu mesmo pelas sinceras opniões.. beijos!

(Hina)


	7. Chapter 7

**Umbral do Inferno

* * *

**

VI -A dama de ferro

* * *

Zechs estava sentado à mesa para o café da manhã, porém não tinha a mínima fome, na verdade tinha vontade de derrubar todos os bolos e frutas e sucos e tantas outras coisas que compunham a farta refeição.

Ele havia ficado com Treize até quase o Sol chegar procurando pela fugitiva prisioneira e também por Trowa e o serviçal, sem sucesso. Era estranho, mas seu noivo tinha toda razão quando dizia que as pessoas naquele palácio sumiam no ar como fumaça. Também havia Duo que Zechs havia perdido e que muito dava a falta.

"Maldição!" – ele gritou socando a mesa derrubando uma jarra de suco de laranja no processo. Meio que de forma automática um serviçal se atirou aos pés do soberano para limpar a sujeira. "Seus imprestáveis!" – Zechs estava furioso gritou chutando a costela do rapaz, e novamente e novamente com toda força possível.

Zechs somente parou quando viu que havia praticamente matado o pobre empregado. Estava farto de ser cercado por tantas pessoas que ele sabia bem que conspiravam contra ele e sua irmã.

"Reúnam no pátio os cozinheiros e roupeiros... Eu vou fazer uma fogueira!" – ele sorriu.

Não estava brincando quando falou sobre a fogueira. Uma vez que Relena estava acamada Zechs dava as ordens e uma vez que esse estava completamente alucinado qualquer coisa era possível. Talvez totalizasse, umas 50 pessoas foram reunidas no pátio principal do palácio. Uma imensa fogueira estava sendo construída.

"Ficou louco? Quem vai nos servir se matar nossos serviçais!" – Treize o puxou firme pelo braço.

"Você não mora aqui. Eu nem sei o que está fazendo aqui. Não temos mais nada..." – Zechs estava com um estranho olhar, talvez a frustração de perder seu belo Duo e ser passado para trás pela pessoa que libertara a mulher que lhe traria informações do escravo o tivesse perturbado bastante, ao menos seu olhar não estava normal. Estava vidrado demais.

"Parem a construção dessa maldita fogueira!" – Treize passou a dar as ordens já que via seu noivo completamente alucinado. "Enquanto a vocês, idiotas! Voltem ao trabalho!" – ele gritou para que os serviçais voltassem a seus afazeres.

"Não! Que pensa que está fazendo, seu bastardo?" – Zechs estava mesmo fora de si.

"Vamos." – Treize o arrastou para dentro, pelos corredores sem se importar com os muitos serviçais que estavam os observando. No quarto Treize jogou o noivo na cama trancando a pesada porta de uma trabalhada madeira de lei. "Que diabo está fazendo?" – finalmente olhou para um Zechs abatido.

"Eu quero meu escravo de volta." – o loiro falou imediato. "Você não entende? Eu preciso dele aqui. Sem ele eu não consigo... Eu preciso dele." – Zechs começou a repetir como um insano.

"Santo Deus." – Treize estava assustado com tudo aquilo. Zechs estava completamente descontrolado. E tudo por causa de Duo, que o rapaz loiro parecia não conseguir esquecer. "Esse escravo deve ser mesmo bom" – ele falou para si.

* * *

Os raios de Sol já haviam chegado e se tornando bem fortes às margens do riacho onde Trowa e Quatre passaram a noite, porém era hora de seguir viagem.

"Quatre. Temos que ir." – Trowa falou se aproximando do rapaz loiro que estava de pé nas pedras, era como se vigiasse o caminho. Talvez na espera de alguém. "Temos que ir." – Trowa se aproximou delicado.

"Ahhh..." – o loiro apurou a vista na trilha, porém nem sinal de vida por ali. Triste ele se levantou segurando na mão de seu forte amante. Então era assim que terminava sua amizade com Wufei. Sem nem mesmo um olhar de despedida.

"Vamos logo." – o falso soldado o puxou com delicadeza.

"Acaso vai a algum lugar sem mim?" – Wufei perguntou vindo da trilha.

"Fei!" – Quatre se livrou da mão de seu namorado e correu para se pendurar no pescoço do velho amigo com extrema felicidade. "Achei que ia me deixar nessa sozinho." – o loiro o beijou no rosto.

"Quatre." – Trowa não pode acreditar que ele estivesse ali. Era seu rival pelo amor do loiro.

"Ele vai conosco?" – o soldado falso olhou para o rapaz vestido com largas calças de bobo da corte. "Ótimo o idiota real vai conosco." –Trowa o desafiou com os olhos.

"Quatre. Eu posso quebrar a cara desse soldadinho?" – Wufei falou com raiva segurando o cabo da espada.

Não era o momento para brigas. Tinham que fugir o quanto antes. "Eu apenas não o farei porque temos que conseguir chegar a L1 com vida e sem sermos seguidos." – o bobo da corte da corte falou ainda olhando feio para o namorado do amigo.

"Então... somos aliados, mas depois que chegarmos lá o concito a um duelo pela posse do Quatre." – Trowa sugeriu.

"Olha, soldado. Eu aceito o duelo, mas pode ficar com o loirinho que eu vou preferir a moça... A moça! Eu esqueci dela." – Wufei coçou a cabeça lembrando que a mulher estava em grave estado no chão. Quatre correu até ela, vendo que havia muito sangue ali.

"Ela está mal, Wufei. Temos que levá-la." – o loiro mediu a temperatura da moça vendo que a febre a consumia.

"Eu posso levá-la nas costas. Não será problema." – Wufei se antecipou completamente penalizado.

"Hn. Certo, mas se você nos atrasar fica pelo meio do caminho, bobo da corte." – Trowa falou em um tom de ameaça que em nada agradou o outro, porém o soldado não era uma má pessoa apenas contava com uma carga de ciúme excessiva do amigo de Quatre.

"Não se preocupe, soldado." – Chang falou pondo Pô sobre suas costas e iniciando a caminhada.

* * *

Em L1 Heero havia ganhado um amigo para todas as horas. Era estranho, mas os dois haviam se completado. Yui fazia a vez do amigo calado e frio, e Duo era o divertido e falante.

Era uma combinação pouco provável, afinal Heero Yui não tinha amigos, porém Duo o fez mudar essa conduta, o rapaz lhe expirava ares de proteção e cuidado, embora se mostrasse forte o suficiente para se virar sozinho.

Duo estava com ele em uma das torres de segurança. O menino não podia fazer muito para ajudar, mas não conseguia tirar seus olhos curiosos dos painéis brilhosos.

* * *

A chegada de Trowa, Quatre, Wufei e Sally pegou Heero e todos os outros de surpresa, é claro que os estava esperando para uma conversa sobre suas futuras ações, mas realmente não os espera ali e muito menos naquele estado. Como fugitivos.

Yui havia sido avisado da chegada dos quatro e os esperava em sua sala de decisão. Logo entravam pela porta sob os olhos frios de Heero.

"A fuga foi inevitável." – Trowa informou antes de qualquer coisa.

"O que houve? Sally... ela está ferida?" – Yui mantinha um tom frio, mas a situação não deixava de ser preocupante.

"Ferida... parece que Zechs quer recuperar o escravinho fugitivo e souberam que Sally deu fuga a ele." – Wufei deu de ombros. Estava preocupado com o estado da moça, a qual já tinha certo sentimento.

"Suponho que Chang a tenha ajudado a fugir das garras de Zechs, mas enquanto a vocês?" – Heero se dirigiu a Trowa e Quatre.

"É minha culpa..." – Trowa se lamentou. "Eu agredi Relena." – ele admitiu.

"Não Heero. Eu me meti em confusão com a rainha e Trowa me ajudou... a culpa é toda minha." – O loiro falou chateado.

Yui estava bastante preocupado. Agora havia ficado sem seus olhos e ouvidos dentro do palácio real dos Peacecraft. Teria que agir rápido, porém não sabia como. Ele olhou para as mãos as fechando com raiva, estava sem ação nesse momento, tinha que deter aquele reinado, porem não tinha como. Precisava de uma solução que economizasse o desgaste de uma guerra, que certamente perderia. Tinha que ter outra opção.

"Agora que serventia você têm?" – finalmente o líder falou. Seus olhos de um azul turquesa vivo varreram o semblante de cada um de seus aliados com frieza.

Duo os olhou com pena. Yui estava sendo muito duro. O escravo se aproximou os encarando de forma simpática.

"Tudo bem..." – Yui gemeu para os outros. "Este é Duo... o _escravinho_ fugitivo, Wufei." – Heero apresentou com certa irônica, afinal Duo já lhe tinha uma importância tão grandes que não se sentiu bem de vê-lo sendo tratado daquela forma.

"Ah... Olá. Eu sou o Duo." – ele sorriu um tanto quanto tímido.

Quatre sorriu em retorno, já Trowa meneou com a cabeça e Wufei apenas o olhou de forma desconfiada. Era por causa daquele idiota que Sally havia sido torturada.

"Ele vai ficar aqui até que possa voltar para casa." – Heero explicou aos outros.

* * *

Quando finalmente ouvira tudo que podia de seus aliados Yui pediu que o deixassem sozinho. E quando a porta se fechou atrás de si ele socou a mesa de painéis brilhosos com força e agonia. O que faria dessa vez? O que faria contra Relena, agora que estava sem informantes?

Dois dias se passaram desde a chegada dos rebeldes em L1.

Sally agora bem cuidada se recuperava. As coisas pareciam muito caladas em Sanc nos últimos dias. E Heero não sabia o que a rainha andava aprontando agora que não tinha mais contatos no palácio.

Ele estava analisando alguns planos com Trowa quando Wufei avisou sobre o próximo passo da família Peacecraft. Eles haviam dizimado uma vila de pessoas humildes em L2.

Duo acabara de entrar na sala quando ouviu sobre a mais recente ação de Zechs e sua trupe. Ele de alguma forma sabia exatamente a vila que havia sido destruída, mas sabia de alguma forma que sua fuga cominaria nisso. Sua vila natal seria o primeiro lugar aonde o nobre o ia procurar.

Ouvir aquilo foi como um baque forte demais para tão jovem escravo. Desde quando havia sido separado de sua família alimentara uma mágoa do pai por tê-lo vendido, mas o amava, amava a todos, e sentia muito por eles serem tão pobres, por terem sido condenados a uma vida de privações imposta pelos caros tributos que deviam pagar a rainha Relena.

Heero notou que Duo estava na sala. Não pode deixar de se preocupar com ele. Podia ver estampada no rosto do rapaz a dor que ele sentia, uma dor aguda e que parecia o consumir por dentro como uma torrente violenta.

A cor havia fugido de seu semblante e seus olhos estavam opacos. Pálido e trêmulo ele olhou para o outro rapaz, suplicante.

"Duo..." – Heero o chamou. "Vamos cuidar de você." – o líder completou. Talvez fosse algo idiota a se dizer naquele momento, afinal jamais conseguiriam substituir a família morta de forma cruel. Porém qualquer coisa que dissessem ao rapaz naquele momento lhe soaria idiota ou sem razão.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Heero. Porque ele tinha que fazer algo assim? Eles não tinham culpa..." – Duo finalmente chorou vencido por uma dor que latejava dentro de si. Ele sentiu como seu mundo pudesse acabar naquela dor quando buscou o abraço de Yui.

Os presentes na sala se olharam. A cena era um tanto quanto incomum. Afinal Heero já havia passado por tantas mortes, ele era frio ao extremo, mas Duo parecia contrariar isso, esse jovem escravo parecia arrancar de dentro de Heero alguma parte humana, se é que existia.

Todos se olharam espantados, Yui estava protegendo aquela criança? Porque? Certo que o jovem era bem jeitoso, mas era algo novo vê-lo se derretendo dessa forma só causa de um rosto bonito.

"Eu-Eu vou levá-lo para meu quarto para descansar um pouco." – Heero falou sem jeito finalmente desgrudando o garoto de si vendo que ambos estavam sendo observados pelos demais.

* * *

Longe dos olhos curiosos, Duo chorou tudo que tinha para chorar e por fim adormeceu exausto na cama de Heero.

"Como esses desgraçados podem ser tão cruéis?" – Heero estava sentado na beira da cama, seus olhos fitavam o chão vendo que era impossível deter aquela família dos nobres. Ele sabia exatamente o que Duo estava sentindo embora essa dor ele tivesse enterrado dentro de si e por muito tempo ignorado que existia. Yui também era um órfão. Não havia conhecido seus pais, mortos em um extermínio, apenas ele havia vivido.

"Ninguém devia ter esse direito... separar pai de filhos." – Quatre falou entrando no quarto. Ele era outro que tinha história de vida similar. "Isso devia ser proibido. As pessoas que agente ama deviam ficar para sempre com agente." – ele completou desolado.

"E-elas... ficam." – Duo havia acordado.

"Duo!" – Heero e Quatre o olharam não sabendo quando ele havia despertado.

"Meus pais e meus irmãos vão ficar comigo para sempre. Os ensinamentos do meu pai e todo o carinho que me deu. Vou carregar o orgulho de tê-lo amado a vida inteira." – eram bonitas palavras, tristes, mas ainda assim bonitas.

"Tem toda razão." – Heero o olhou com certo tom de admiração. Duo era mais forte do que sua aparência mostrava, ali dentro tinha um nobre espírito guerreiro.

"É sim, Duo. Esse sentimento forte que cada um trazemos dentro de nós, nos diferencia de Zechs e Relena. Fomos amados... fomos amados e amamos com intensidade. Isso deixa marcas numa pessoa. Esse amor nos faz fortes." – Quatre falou segurando a mão de Duo de uma forma excitada. Seus olhos brilhavam com ares de esperança sempre que lembrava do carinho que sentia quando estava próximo de seus pais.

"Hn... todos, menos eu." – Heero levantou-se indo para a janela. Nunca se importava muito com isso, mas talvez não fosse o líder que gostaria de ser, talvez lhe faltasse um toque de vida e amor que nunca tivera de seus pais, afinal não os conhecera, havia sido criado para ser um soldado e isso não envolvia muitos sentimentos ou cuidados.

"Eiii... eu sinto como você tem amor dentro de si. Apenas o deixe sair." – Duo sorriu.

Por um instante ninguém nada falou. Heero o olhara com carinho, Duo era alguém que estava entrando em seu coração de uma forma como ninguém nunca esteve antes.

"O garoto está aqui?" – J acabara de entrar no quarto. "Disseram-me que havia alguém no seu quarto." – ele explicou a Heero o motivo de ter praticamente invadido o aposento. "Alguém que interessa a Zechs..." – ele estreitou os olhos.

"Esse é J, Duo. Ele faz às vezes de inventor, médico e sei lá mais o que ele faz aqui." – Heero disse olhando o velho que estava parado à porta, afinal qual seria seu interesse em Duo?

"Oi." – o rapaz sorriu.

"Oi, Duo. Duo Maxwell? De L2?" – ele sorriu impressionado.

"Como sabe tudo isso?" – Duo olhou desconfiado.

"Ohhh... nada demais. A sua história como escravo de Zechs está bem famosa... vendido ao nobre pelo próprio pai, isso é muito interessante." – ele fez uma pausa, nem Heero nem Quatre entendiam o motivo daquelas palavras de J. "Também soube da trágica morte de G. Ele também era infiltrado no palácio. Soube que ficaram amigos. Acaso, ele lhe disse alguma coisa relevante?" – o doutor J falou.

"Não. Ele morreu para salvar minha vida. Foi assim, com ajuda dele e de Sally que consegui fugir. Mas ele... não me disse muita coisa que pudesse..." – Duo não estava entendendo aonde o velho queria chegar. "Mas o que ele podia me dizer?" – quis saber um tanto quanto desconfiado.

"Nada... nada. Eu preciso ir." – ele saiu deixando para trás três rapazes sem nada entender.

"O que deu nele?" – Quatre comentou.

"Ele é mesmo... estranho." – Heero completou. "Mas... Quatre. Fique com Duo. Eu tenho umas coisas a fazer." – o líder sorriu para o escravo e saiu do quarto.

* * *

Nesse momento no domínio Peacecraft Zechs acabara de chegar ao palácio. Desmontara o cavalo que logo foi levado para os estábulos. O príncipe caminhou pelo pátio, estava cansado e suas vestes não pareciam tão impecáveis como sempre, ao contrário havia manchas de sangue seco na farda real que indicavam o massacre que sucedera na vila onde Duo viveu com a família.

Entrando em seu aposento ele viu que Relena o esperava sentada sem sua cama. Zechs estranhou, a irmão era sempre tão ocupada, já fazia algum tempo que eles não conversavam.

Os olhos azuis de mesma tonalidade de Relena baixaram sobre a figura do irmão. Ela não estranhou o fato das vestes terem marcas de sangue. A mulher sabia que Zechs havia saído para dizimar os miseráveis de uma vila em L2, não era importante para ela. Afinal os tributos daquela gente, quando eram pagos eram bem insignificantes. A única coisa que intrigava Relena era o verdadeiro motivo que levava um homem como Zechs correr atrás de um pirralho escravo.

"Treize me falou de seu interesse pelo escravo." – ela iniciou. Zechs nada respondeu, apenas a olhou de forma chateada e ela continuou. "O que está havendo afinal com você e esse maldito escravo? Quem é ele afinal, Zechs?" – Relena o olhou.

"Hn. É um garoto chamado Duo, ele me foi vendido em L2. Por isso fiz questão de dizimá-los hoje. Mas ele não deu sinal de vida." – o loiro se jogou na cama macia.

"Assusta-me saber que você estava gostando de um escravo. Isso nunca havia acontecido. É terrível." – a rainha comentou. "Está mesmo apaixonado... por um vermezinho." – ela sorriu. "Ahhh... irmão. Você me apronta cada uma. Apenas ache o pirralho e eu vejo o que faço por ele. Só não quero te ver assim, tão chateado." – ela se sorriu.

"Relena! Fala sério? Você o aceitaria?" – Zechs olhou desconfiado. Agora que ele não era mais noivo de Treize. Mas desde que iniciou essa obsessão pelo garoto de trança ele não esperava que as coisas fossem tomar essa direção, agora já era capaz de se admitir gostando de Duo de uma forma estranha, talvez estivesse mesmo apaixonado, mas como chegara a essa situação? Como se deixara apaixonar por um escravo? "Irmã, eu quero ficar sozinho." – falou cansado.

"Certo. Achando seu escravo encantado me avise, vou cuidar para que tenha uma boa estadia aqui em nossa casa." – a loira sorriu saindo do quarto.

Zechs ficou para trás pensativo, sua irmão havia lhe dito algo que tornava possível seu sonho de conquistar um escravo. Ele suspirou cansado, sabia que Duo jamais o perdoaria por matar sua família.

* * *

Relena Peacecraft era rainha mais jovem a usar aquela coroa. Era perversa e temida pro sua falsidade e ambição. Quando ela saiu do quarto do irmão fechando as pesadas portas atrás de si seus olhos azuis agudos bateram na imagem de Treize, que em silêncio estava esperando na penumbra do corredor.

"Falou com ele?" – ele se moveu lentamente na direção da rainha.

"Lá dentro." – ela apontou para uma sala de reunião, umas das muitas que havia em seu palácio.

"Como foi a conversa?" – Treize perguntou fechando a porta assim que entraram

"Nem queira saber. Meu maninho deve estar doente, ou então deve ter sido enfeitiçado pelo escravo. Zechs esta gostando dele pra valer." – ela falou descontente.

"Não pode ser..." – Treize caiu vencido sobre uma poltrona. Ele e Zechs estavam separados, porém ele ainda acreditava que poderia reverter aquela situação.

"Finja-se de morto por hora. Zechs é esperto e insistente, ele vai encontrar o pirralho e com o que eu disse hoje vai trazer o escravo aqui para o palácio... e quando isso acontecer, quando Zechs trouxer o tal de Duo pra cá eu o mato, vai parecer um acidente." – ela sorriu, nunca permitiria que um maldito escravo estragasse seus planos.

"Relena. Você disse Duo. O nome do escravo é Duo Maxwell?" – Treize estreitou os olhos. Achava que já havia ouvido aquele nome antes, mas talvez Zechs tivesse comentado sobre o menino em outro momento, mas aquele nome não era estranho.

* * *

Em L1 J estava verificando alguns papeis em sua sala quando Heero entrou depois de bater à porta. O rapaz o olhou vendo os papeis que lia, eram manuscritos, estranhou quando J os protegeu de forma que não se aproximasse do conteúdo.

"Jovem Yui." – ele disfarçou bem.

"J. Eu quero saber o que te intrigou em Duo. Conte-me o que você sabe dele." – Yui exigiu. Ele sabia que o cientista tinha algo importante sobre o rapaz.

"Não comente com ninguém, mas tenho umas suspeitas sobre esse menino. O nome e as origens dele... G havia me enviado essas cartas antes de morrer. Ele tinha suspeitas fortíssimas sobre Duo." – J falou em tom de confidência.

"O que quer dizer?" – Heero se aproximou. Os papeis, havia fotos da rainha de Sanc. Ela morrera há quase 15 anos.

Yui tomou a fotografia nas mãos, a imagem não tinha muita nitidez, porém a imagem da mulher naquele papel lembrava em ricos detalhes os traços de Duo. – "Parece o Duo..."

"Essa é a suspeita. G já estava no palácio dos Peacecraft muito antes de iniciarmos essa revolta... ele praticamente criou a rainha Mira, mãe de Zechs e Relena. Quando o rei, pai de Mira morreu o marido dela passou a dominar o reino, daí em diante se iniciaram todas as maldades que conhecemos hoje. G sabia de algo que mais ninguém sabia..." – ele falava baixo.

"Sim..." – Heero assentiu com a cabeça sabendo que seria confidente de uma revelação.

"G cuidou da Rainha Mira. Ela deu a luz a um filho. Um outro filho mais jovem que Relena há quase 15 anos. Quando Mira teve esse bebê ela estava numa masmorra, o bebê foi dado como morto, mas G o levara para fora do palácio. Na fuga jogara a criança num rio, e esse rio era o córrego Dhamus que desemboca em L2." – ele conclui. "G sempre acreditou que essa criança podia ter sobrevivido, mas nunca teve como procurá-la, afinal quando o rei soube que o nenê nasceu morto quis ver o corpo, como não tinham um... mandou prender G." – Ele terminou.

"Mas... você acha que Duo..." – Heero estava confuso.

"Sim... ele é idêntico à rainha. Quem a conheceu repara a grande semelhança. E tinha mais uma coisa. O bebê que G jogou no rio... ele tinha um objeto, um amuleto. É o mesmo que Duo trás no pescoço." – J falou.

"Sei... mais não temos provas. As únicas pessoas que podiam nos dizer isso estão mortas... Mas é... Zechs tinha quase onze anos quando a mãe morreu... ele teria que notar a semelhança..." – Heero ponderou.

"Não... Mira foi confinada durante anos na masmorra, quando essa criança nasceu fazia quase 5 anos que ela vivia longe de todos, apenas o rei a visitava... por isso Zechs não lembra da fisionomia dela. E nem poderia... a rainha Mira morreu vítima de uma... uma _dama de ferro_, todo o seu corpo estava destruído quando a removeram de lá." – era terrível o destino da rainha.

"Essa coisa toda é ilusória. Porque a rainha vivia confinada numa dama de ferro? Deus, esse instrumento de tortura é terrível." – Yui vacilou por um momento. Ele já havia visto cadáveres sendo removidos de dentro daquelas catacumbas com detalhes femininos, e a pessoa morria no mais terrível sofrimento. A dama de Ferro é uma espécie de sarcófago com espinhos metálicos na face interna das portas. Estes espinhos não atingiam os órgãos vitais da vítima, mas feriam gravemente. Mesmo sendo um método de tortura, era comum que as vítimas fossem deixadas lá por vários dias, até que morressem. Também era comum se colocar cobras, insetos, objetos cortantes, tudo que pudesse tornar aquela morte lenta, angustiada e sofrida. Foi assim que Mira morrera. Em desespero.

"Jovem, Yui. Mira não concordava com os feitos do marido e quando ficou impossível controlar a revolta dela, o rei a lançara numa masmorra selada nesse inferno de dor. Assim, sob essa tortura toda, veio essa terceira criança." – J explicou.

"Porque, G mentiu sobre a criança? Porque disse que estava morta?" – Heero se olhou à imagem da mulher que em muito lembrava Duo.

"Mira quis assim. Ela achava que se o bebê fosse criado longe do palácio podia um dia ser um homem de bem e lutar contra essa tirania." – ele falou.

Heero olhou mais uma vez a foto. Ela sorria de forma jovial da mesma forma que Duo fazia. Era difícil imaginar que um bebê recém-nascido tivesse sobrevivido. Mas as evidências.

* * *

De volta ao palácio Peacecraft Treize caminhou pela extensa varanda principal até parar na sacada olhando para o nada. O nome do escravo de Zechs não lhe saia da cabeça. Ele havia conhecido Mira e sabia da existência de uma criança que a rainha nomeara de Duo. Na ocasião ficaram sabendo que a criança, havia nascido morta, mas o rei queria ver o corpo.

Fazia tanto tempo. Treize estava na sacada apoiando com as mãos na borda trabalhada em mármore. Seus olhos vagaram pelo imenso céu escuro e ele lembrou algo que lhe era importante.

Quando o bebê saiu do quarto nos braços de G, enrolado em panos sujos de sangue, ele pode ver o lampejo prateado ao lado do pequeno corpo. Sim. Mira usava um pêndulo em forma de cruz que havia dado ao filho morto.

"Naquela época o velho disse que havia jogado o corpo no mar. Como o nosso costume quando morria um pagão." – Treize falou para si tentando reavivar sua memória. "O rei quis ver o corpo, mas ele já tinha jogado o bebê no mar, nunca houve um corpo."

Durante quinze anos os fatos estiveram bem diante de seus olhos. Nunca acharam o corpo da criança, Mira morrera louca chamado pelo filho que dera o nome de Duo e agora, Treize se lembrava de algo que não deu muita importância na hora, mas o bebê que G passou levando tinha os olhos abertos.

"Maldição! Ele não estava morto!" – Treize gritou socando a sacada. "Como fui tão descuidado e idiota? Como não fui notar uma coisa tão importante? Os olhos de uma cor estranha... quase roxo como um céu carregado."

* * *

Em L1 Yui também andava preocupado com a suspeita que o velho cientista levantara. Segundo J, G havia percebido a semelhança entre Duo e Mira, quando o escravo, vindo de L2 chegou ao palácio para ser escravo de Zechs. Mas não seria apenas coincidência? Ele não conseguiu relaxar, não enquanto não descobrisse a verdade sobre o garoto.

"Olá, posso?" – Duo apareceu à porta do quarto. "Você anda preocupado, eu posso ajudar?" – ele falou sentando na cama e sorrindo, entre eles já havia uma certa intimidade, embora Yui continuasse com seu modo calado de ser.

"Sente-se melhor?" – Yui o observou por um longo tempo.

"Estou bem agora." – o trançado gemeu. "Eu... quero ir a L2" – Duo o olhou sincero. "Sei que é perigoso, mas eu tenho que ver se sobrou alguma coisa."

"Duo, eles vão está lá a sua espera." – Heero ainda tentou.

"Eu quero ir." – mas o jovem estava com os olhos roxos carregados de lágrimas que começavam a escorrer pelo cantos deslizando sobre a pele lisa e macia.

"Certo. Tudo vai ficar bem." – o líder de L1 sorriu abraçando o mais jovem o trazendo para junto de seu corpo com proteção e carinho. Não era típico dessas demonstrações de afeto, mas estando com Duo e sozinhos Heero não via problema em liberar o que estava sentindo e para ele não era mais novidade que gostava de trazer o lindo rapaz protegido e acarinhado.

* * *

**-Cometários**

-A dama de ferro é um instrumento de tortura usado na idade média, talvez um dos mais medonhos e impressionantes de todos os tempos. Um enorme sarcófago, geralmente em forma de mulher, com estacas de ferros posicionados de forma a ferirem o corpo da vitima quando a tampa frontal se fechasse, mas sem atingir as partes letais para prolongar o sofrimento. Uma vez encerrada dentro da caixa de horror a vitima era deixada para uma morte lenta e agoniada.

-Foi usada pela primeira vez data de 14 de Agosto de 1515.

-O grupo Iron Maden se inspirou no instrumento para o nome da banda.

Impressionate como o homem pode ser inteligente, e mais impressionante ainda como usa de forma errada tamanha inteligência. Mas ainda vale mais o amor, ainda existe e é forte, bem mais que a maldade.

Lutemos, guerreiros!

Beijos,

Hina


	8. Chapter 8

**Umbral do Inferno

* * *

**

**VII – Olhos azuis turquesa: meu raio de esperança**

**

* * *

**

_Recadinho de algum poeta que sabia das coisas: "...apaixone-se ao menos uma vez.."

* * *

_

"Tudo vai ficar bem."

Naquela noite Duo dormiu com a dor da perda de sua família, exterminada em L2, mas essas palavras lhe foram ditas com tanta verdade e a elas ele se agarrou como quem se apega a um último fio de esperança.

Seus sonhos foram carregados naquela noite de um peso ruim. Havia sempre alguém se separando dele... Vozes tristes. Lamentações.

Quando o dia raiou em L1 ele se levantou. Não havia Sol naquela manhã, o céu estava nublado como o próprio coração de Duo. Ele tocou o vidro embaçado da janela com a ponta dos dedos.

"Duo?" – a voz grave de Heero o fez olhar para trás. O líder estava em uma poltrona do outro lado da sala e pelo visto havia dormido ali, encolhido.

"Heero." – o jovem lhe sorriu indo em sua direção.

"A noite não foi boa, né?" – os olhos azuis turquesa de Heero vasculharam a face do outro rapaz vendo os traços de uma noite mal dormida.

"Péssima." – Duo lhe sorriu sincero. "O que eu faria sem você?" – agora ele estava ali. Abaixado aos pés da poltrona de Heero o olhando com aqueles faróis violetas vivos. E aquele olhar congelado e cheio de significados. Lá fora o mundo parecia ruir aos pouco sob o peso da dinastia Peacecraft, mas agora naquele momento, para o escravo só havia os olhos misteriosos do jovem líder.

Heero abriu a boca, mas sons não vieram. Ele protelou entre um querer entender o motivo de ser mirado daquela forma... Tão... Doce e tão devotada, mas não perguntou. Duo havia entrado em seu coração e agora, nesse exato momento, não fez importância para Yui se como um amigo ou até mais que isso, era apenas sentimento, coisa que há tanto tempo ele não conseguia sentir.

"Você me faz..." – o jovem de olhos azuis turquesa piscou em certo momento quebrando o contato os violetas belos. "Querer acertar em tudo... querer ser uma pessoa melhor." – ele falou tocando o rosto pálido do rapaz a sua frente.

Duo lhe sorriu de uma forma que parecia o nascer do Sol em um dia nublado.

"Eu..." – o que o rapaz de tranças podia falar nesse momento? Nada inteligente veio a sua mente. Ele estava ali, de frente ao homem mais fantástico que podia existir. Apenas agradeceu a Deus por estar livre das escuras e dolorosas saletas do palácio de Relena e por estar ali junto de Heero. "Eu... aprecio muito estar ao seu lado." – finalmente Duo falou projetando num reflexo o corpo para frente, perdendo o espaço de seus rostos.

"Você pode ficar do meu lado para o resto da vida." – as palavras quase saltaram da boca de Yui incontidas. Mas era seu coração quem falava.

"Sério?" – Duo sorriu. O que significava afinal?

"Depois que tudo isso passar..." – agora Heero estava tão perto do rosto do belo escravo, seus dedos grossos se enrolavam em uma mecha de cabelo marrom dourada que fugia da longa trança. "Eu queria que ficasse... aqui." – Yui falou. Talvez tivesse que dizer que gostaria que Duo ficasse ao lado dele quando tudo aquilo passasse, mas não usou essas palavras, temia o peso que elas podiam ter.

"Heero..." – Duo sorriu numa felicidade impar. Era como estivesse tido à beira do precipício fundo do desespero. Chorou implorando ao seu Deus que lhe levasse do sofrimento enquanto esteve nas mãos de Zechs, mas agora, depois de ter perdido quase tudo, ele encontrou Heero e o simples fato de estar ali, tão próximo dele lhe dava a impressão de que o mundo e vida podiam lhe reparar de todas aquelas dores.

Estavam tão próximos e nenhum nem o outro tinha mais palavras para gastar naquele momento, por isso fizeram a única coisa sensata. Fecharam lentamente seus olhos, deixando por um momento as dores e as preocupações, esquecendo se existia ou não um mundo lá fora e se beijaram.

E que beijo repleto de significados e sensações e sentimentos e vida.

Os lábios de Heero sugaram o quente e macio da boca de Duo, sentindo com a língua todo o carinho que o rapaz estava lhe dando naquele beijo.

Quando finalmente se separaram havia nos olhos de cada um a expressão de felicidade que não estava ali antes, seus olhares se fitaram com carinho, como se aquele amor nascente e precioso fosse seu segredo de agora em diante.

Não trocaram mais palavras, apenas sorrisos cúmplices e fidelíssimos.

* * *

Ao desenrolar daquele dia Heero teve algumas reuniões com Trowa, Wufei e Quatre. Eles tentavam agora traçar alguns planos, afinal seu esquema havia sido desbaratinado quando tiveram que fugir do palácio. Mas de certo que ele não conseguiu se prender concentrado em muita coisa, ele lembrava apenas do toque macio dos lábios de Duo aos seus.

Yui girou sua cadeira olhando pela janela da sala e as vozes conspirantes de Trowa, Wufei e Quatre ficaram distantes, num quase sussurrar sem importância. O Sol havia saído finalmente e ele se viu no beijo trocado com o escravo de trança. Automaticamente o líder apalpou os próprios lábios fechando delicadamente seus olhos, e era como se pudesse sentir o gosto doce e quente daquela boca na sua novamente.

"Heero! Ohh!" – Quatre o chamou quando notaram que ele havia se perdido da conversa. "Acaso está prestando atenção?" – o loiro estava intrigado, a expressão que via nos olhos de seu líder, bem podia estar enganado, mas ele estava apaixonado.

"Não. Não ouvi nada." – Heero se levantou rápido.

"Algum problema?" – Trowa não entendeu.

"Nenhum... eu... apenas... o Sol lá fora." – Yui apontou débil para a janela.

"É Yui. É Sol." – Wufei girou os olhos numa fiel expressão de monotonia.

"Não!" – Heero bateu com as palmas das mãos na mesa chamando para toda a atenção. "Não é apenas o Sol..." – ele completou. "Esse dia... pode ser o último..." – desistindo de tentar explicar alguma coisa ele saiu praticamente correndo da sala deixando para trás três rapazes confusos.

"Que deu nele?" – Wufei gemeu dando de ombros.

Quatre não falou, mas sorriu significativo. Talvez o que tivesse dado em Heero fosse somente o arrebatador sentimento do amor.

* * *

Duo estava lá fora da fortaleza. O dia nascera nublado, tala qual seu coração estava claro agora.  
Olhando o céu ensolarado o escravo podia sentir o peito cheio de um sentimento renovado. Esperança. Aquele beijo com Yui, acima de tudo, havia lhe enchido o peito de esperança em um futuro claro e menos doloroso.

Heero vinha correndo, talvez fugido das obrigações de um líder em uma rebelião contra nobres poderosos. Ele se aproximou de Duo se jogando na grama bem ao seu lado.

"Heero!" – Duo se assustou. "Que foi?"

"Estava lá dentro naquelas reuniões... quando vi o Sol aqui fora. Daí lembrei de você" – ele falou sincero.

"Bom, vindo de você... eu devo considerar a comparação com o Sol um grande elogio." – Duo sorriu divertido.

"Baka." – Yui sorriu tão largamente quanto não fazia há tempos.

"Como?" – a expressão de Duo foi divertida e intrigada.

"Esquece..." – o outro rapaz falou. "Vem comigo!" – Heero não era realmente o mesmo homem. Numa explosão calorosa e um sorriso infantil se levantou puxando Duo no processo. "Vem! Tem um lugar que eu quero te mostrar." – animado como nunca esteve ele correu com Duo ao seu encalço.

* * *

No palácio de Relena. O príncipe parecia ter se acertado com seu novo, Treize.

Zechs deu a última olhada no imenso espelho. Conferiu com certo prazer se estava tudo a seu gosto. As vestes de acordo com sua realeza.

"Você está perfeito, como sempre." – Treize gemeu lhe dando um sorriso lascivo da cama de casal.

"Obrigado..." – o belo loiro sorriu em retorno. Haviam tido uma ótima noite, apesar dos pesares. Tinham problemas, mas na cama se entendiam muito bem. "Não vai levantar? Já é quase tarde." – o príncipe completou.

"Está tão bom aqui, na sua cama." – Treize gemeu. "Está mais animado hoje. Eu acho que uma noite como a de ontem te fez bem. Viu como eu me garanto no meu taco?" – ele brincou.

"Hum..." – Zechs o avaliou por um segundo. "Tenho certeza que o dia vai ser bem melhor que a noite... Um dia longe de você..." – ele deixou um beijo ao ar antes de sair do quarto. Ao caminhar pelos corredores estava muito animado. Sorria até, mas aqueles corredores viviam sempre abarrotados de criados.

Um mais descuidado carregava uma bandeja com sucos e acabara por grande distração esbarrando com o príncipe. Automaticamente um soldado interveio esmurrando o criado com raiva.

"Ora... veja por onde anda!" – falava fustigando o pobre homem.

"Deixe... deixe... está tudo bem..." – Zechs bateu a roupa. "Estou tão bem humorado hoje que vou ser bonzinho... apenas... vinte chibatadas." – ele pensou um pouco fazendo uma cara divertida. "Está bem... cinqüenta chibatas nesse bastardo." – se corrigiu.

"Um dia... o senhor vai pagar muito caro." – O homem saiu sendo arrastado sob as risadas de Zechs. De fato estava de bom humor.

"Acaso essa alegria toda tem nome?" – Noin acabara de se aproximar, como se saída das trevas dos corredores.

"Deus." – Zechs encenou uma exagerada cara de surpresa. "Às vezes acho que você é algum ser das sombras... quando menos se espera você sai de algum buraco."

"Sei..." – a moça lhe olhou intrigada "Está feliz, mas que o normal." – ela comentou.

"Tem nome e sobrenome." – sorriu. "Duo Maxwell..." – tenho certeza que ele volta aqui para minhas mãos como um cachorrinho com o rabo entre as pernas.

"E... que lhe dá essa certeza?" – a moça sorriu alargando seus curiosos olhos azuis.

"Um velho leproso que mandei meus homens trazerem de L2... leprosos. Que nojo!" – o príncipe gemeu fatigado. "Veja que esse maldito velho sobreviveu ao massacre... tanta gente com mais oportunidade acabou sucumbindo para ele viver, mas amanhã vou corrigir esse erro lastimável. Depois que atrair o Duozinho até aqui, pretendo matar esse velho maldito, na frente dele..." – agora o semblante do loiro havia tocado um ponto cruel.

"Como acha que o garoto vai saber que esse velho está sob seu poder?" – eles caminharam pelos corredores.

"Meus homens vão espalhar cartazes pelas vilas... vou promover um julgamento nada justo, é claro desse maldito velho. E Duo virá até mim desesperado para resgatar o pai leproso." – ele sorriu.

* * *

De volta a L1 Duo jamais imaginaria o que Zechs estava pretendendo. E até era melhor que ainda não soubesse de nada, pois nessa tarde ele ia ser muito feliz. Ele, em apenas uma tarde entenderia que é preciso apenas uma hora ao lado da pessoa que se ama para uma vida inteira fazer sentindo.

O lugar que Heero lhe levara era até difícil de imaginar que podia existir em L1. Estava no alto de uma chapada que talvez fosse o local mais bonito que Duo já havia visto na vida. O vento movia seus cabelos com uma delicadeza gostosa, e a sensação de estar ali era de como os humanos e seus problemas e suas ambições ficassem pequenininhos perto da obra gigantesca da natureza.  
Dali eles viam L1 do alto, num verde de vida maravilhoso.

"É... maravilhoso!" – o trançado gritou abrindo os braços como se pudesse voar, ou mesmo sentir o vento que soprava. "Estou livre aqui." – ele gemeu sendo tocado de emoção.

"Sabia que ia gostar..." – Heero segurou a mão do outro rapaz o puxando para si. "É o meu lugar preferido. Venho aqui quando preciso pensar..." – explicou.

"Obrigado, Hee." – Duo gemeu sentindo as lágrimas. Para alguém que estava confinado numa prisão escura sentir a natureza daquela forma era marca profunda. "Acho que depois de vir aqui nesse lugar nunca mais vou esquecer o que é liberdade... o que é se sentir livre. É sentir a natureza e sentir que somos parte dela..." – o escravo falou poético.

Heero sorriu. Duo estava feliz, lhe bastava isso. E agora sabia que estava mesmo gostando do menino. Porque sabia que nesse momento lhe era suficiente saber que o trançado estava feliz. Assim ele estava feliz também.

"Vou trazer sempre comigo esse lugar... como um estigma de liberdade." – Duo falou emocionado.

"Sabe o que mais amo em você?" – Heero passou seu braço pela cintura fina e bem traçada do rapaz estreitando o espaço entre os dois corpos. "Intensidade." – ele falou o beijando.

Duo fechou os olhos passando suas mãos atrás da nunca de Yui acariciando aqueles cabelos revoltos enquanto sua língua invadia a boca quente daquele lindo homem e precisaram de fôlego quando se separaram.

Heero voltou a beijar aquela boca, como se precisasse daquele toque macio dos lábios de Duo para viver. Como era gostoso estar assim como ele. Como era bom. E em pensar que havia levado tanto tempo para descobrir como era bom amar.

Imbuídos naquele carinho e cuidado de tocar e de sentir não deram conta que a tarde avançava.

Aos beijos eles se tocaram cada vez mais de forma ousada. Íntimos. Logo o contato foi ficando mais rigoroso e as peles bem sensíveis e exigentes.

Yui removeu delicadamente a blusa de Duo o admirando com extrema devoção e carinho. A pele macia e pálida pedia muda para ser acariciada, beijada sentida. O par de róseos mamilos parecia saltar pedindo atenção.

"Ohh, Heero." – Duo gemeu quando a boca carinhosa de Yui chupou a pele sensível de seu pescoço num toque gostoso e demorado e lento.

"Duo..." – as mãos grandes de Heero tocavam com cuidado a pele de seu belo amante, querendo sentir mais e mais. Não era preciso pressa. Eles queriam sentir um ao outro.

Arqueando o corpo Duo gemeu quando a boca de Heero se fechou contra seu mamilo direito com aquela língua áspera mexendo com o minúsculo ponto de carne até esse ficar rijo.

"Arrr..." – rouco e delicado o trançado gemeu apertando os olhos numa quase infantil expressão. Sua mão espalmou o peito forte de Heero lhe abrindo as vestes buscando os mamilos com as pontas dos dedos.

Estavam já tão excitados quando num brusco movimento suas ereções se esbarram os fazendo gemer baixo. Estava tão excitados que Duo foi o primeiro a tomar a decisão final. Ele havia decido que naquela tarde. Ali naquele lugar lindo se entregaria a Heero Yui de corpo e alma.

Heero era seu primeiro amor e seria seu primeiro e único homem. Sem poder mais suportar tamanha excitação o trançado o beijou com impaciência o arrastando para a grama onde rolaram imersos num mundo de prazer.

As mãos tocavam cada pedaço de corpo quando as roupas foram removidas deixando a mostra seus sexos urgentes.

Debaixo dos mais variados carinhos eles viajaram naquele mundo fechado de prazer e amor, até Duo se sentir tomado por Yui e gemer apaixonado entendendo que estava completo agora tendo aquele homem dentro de si.

"Duooo." – Heero gemeu entrelaçando seus dedos grossos aos de Duo de forma firme e segura buscando a luz daquele olhar violeta lindo e viu tanta verdade, tanto carinho nas profundezas daqueles olhos.

"Arr... Heero... Eu te amo." – Duo confessou quando sentiu Yui se mover com tanto cuidado e carinho dentro de si.

Naquela tarde eles alcançaram o gozo juntos, levados juntos para um mundo confortante de amor e prazer... Um entorpecimento mágico depois do ápice.

Quando o Sol arriscou ir embora, naquela tarde se despedindo do casal de amantes eles já eram sem dúvidas os mais felizes seres do mundo.

Deitados na grama, mãos enlaçadas, corpos suados, e corações cheios de amor eles se deixaram largados tendo apenas um ao outro e a natureza como sua observadora.

* * *

Para outro casal as coisas pareciam se acertar, embora o futuro ainda fosse uma incógnita. Quatre e Trowa, que haviam começa errado agora se julgavam apaixonados. Na verdade a química acontecera com eles desde o primeiro dia que se esbarraram nos corredores do palácio.

Com a saída confusa de Yui da reunião não havia mais sentindo continuá-la. Assim Wufei, havia ido ficar com Sally Pô, a rebelde enferma, e o os outros dois decidiram aproveitar a tarde na vila de L1.

Eles caminhavam apenas conhecendo a vila, que tão normal como qualquer outra havia pessoas transitando, crianças e uma série de diversas barracas vendendo o que a pessoa sonhasse encontrar por ali.

Quatre foi chamado à atenção por um cartaz grande, os dizeres ali convidam o grande público para ir ao palácio de Relena assistir o julgamento e execução do um dos sobreviventes de L2. O nome o chamou atenção: _Maxwell._

"Espera Trowa." – ele falou baixo segurando o rapaz. "Veja, aquilo!" – se aproximou do poste contendo o convite.

"Deve ser... o pai do Duo, mas porque isso estaria aqui em L1?" – Trowa observou inseguro. Será que sabiam alguma coisa do paradeiro do escravo?

"Isso?" – uma mulher gorda passou comentando. "Foi pregado em todas as vilas da redondeza..." – deu de ombros. "Que importa, eles fazem isso todos os dias..." – e saiu arrastando os pés e suas sacas de milho.

"Deus. Será que Zechs e Relena têm tanta influencia assim?" – Quatre comentou.

"Por isso precisamos derrotá-los." – o ex-soldado falou com raiva.

* * *

Ainda em L1 Heero finalmente trouxe Duo de volta. Quando se aproximavam da fortaleza Yui sorriu olhando para o menino que vinha a seu lado com uma expressão linda de carinho no rosto.

"Duo, aquele lugar. É o nosso segredo, tá?" – ele perguntou macio.

Talvez aquilo que Heero tivesse visto naqueles olhos violetas de Duo fosse um toque de desapontamento, afinal eles tinham se tocado de uma forma mágica nessa tarde e talvez fosse um pedido egoísta que escondessem aquilo.

"Claro." – o escravo consentiu triste. Yui era o líder de uma resistência, um homem respeitado naquele lugar. Não seria mesmo interessante para ele ser associado com um escravo fugitivo. – "Eu posso entender." – completou.

"Que bom, sabia que você entenderia. Aquele lugar é sagrado para mim. Por isso te levei lá." – Yui falou, mas ele buscou a mão de Duo e quando achou seus dedos se entrelaçaram aos do rapaz com firmeza.

"Heero?" – o que significava aquilo? Yui queria manter-se reservado...

"Nosso segredo é que existe aquele lugar... não que eu amo você." – ele falou simples e até um pouco frio no seu tom normal, mas foi o suficiente para fazer brotar nos lábios de Duo um bonito sorriso. Estava realmente feliz como nunca imaginou que estaria em algum momento.

Na porta da fortaleza com semblantes carregados estavam Quatre, Trowa e Wufei. Ansiosos, estiveram esperando por Yui.

Quando o líder se aproximou viu que semblantes carregados os amigos traziam, estavam preocupados.

"O que há?" – ele quis saber apertando entre seus dedos os do namorado.

Trowa e os demais vasculharam discretamente às mãos dos rapazes a sua frente e constataram que Duo e Heero estavam juntos, pela forma que se tocavam, íntima.

"Problemas, Heero. Temos que nos reunir." – Trowa estava tenso. Seus olhos verdes pararam em Duo e Yui notou que aquele problema levava o nome de Duo.

"Certamente." – ele meneou com a cabeça. "Duo, vá para o meu quarto. Falaremos depois." – pediu suavemente ao escravo fazendo um discreto carinho em sua mão.

"Certo, Hee..." – mas que prontamente Duo sorriu. "Quer dizer. Heero." – ele completou, mas os rapazes já haviam percebido a intimidade doce entre os dois. Esperaram Duo se afastar para que pudesse falar.

"O que aconteceu? Duo corre algum perigo?" – Yui os encarou frio.

"É melhor falarmos na sala. Lá dentro." – Wufei falou abafado e preocupado.

Na sala de reunião alguns minutos mais tarde Heero ficou sabendo do convite. Era o pai de Duo. Zechs estava querendo atrair para si o escravo.

"Merda!" – Yui bateu com o punho sobre a mesa com raiva. Ele havia tido Duo naquela tarde e sabia que aquele garoto era uma pessoa muito especial. Delicada ao máximo que alguém pode ser, lindo e valente como só ele. Sua obrigação era protegê-lo de Zechs de qualquer maneira. "Duo não pode saber disso de forma alguma." – ele vociferou.

"Certo. Yui eu sei que você quer... proteger... seu..." – Wufei começou, mas o que afinal Duo era de Heero? "Seu... namorado?" – ele olhou o líder com um semblante estranho. "Mas nossa causa tem que vir antes... Não pode deixar que um garoto bonito encha sua cabeça e te tire das responsabilidades." – o bobo da corte o encarou com seus olhos negros.

"Do que está falando?" – Heero pareceu sofrer uma terrível injustiça.

"Heero, o menino tem seus encantos. Ele é lindo, mas não se deixe atrapalhar." – Trowa fez coro ao bobo da corte, por mais desagradável que pudesse ser concordar com ele. "Está vidrado numa bundinha redonda, mas ainda precisa se portar como um líder..." – o ex-soldado completou.

"Duo é..." – o que dizer? As palavras morreram na garganta de Yui.

"Vocês são idiotas, ou o quê?" – Quatre falou trêmulo o olhando com raiva. "O garoto não é nenhum leviano. Que mal há em querer ser feliz?" – agora ele quase gritava. "Diga-me! É crime se apaixonar?" – ele silenciou a sala. Seus olhos azuis varreram cada um ali. "E você Heero trate de conseguir assumir o que sente. Se achar que não vale apena amar, então nem tente começar..." – o loiro o olhou feio. "Eu... vou ver como Duo está." – ele saiu da sala deixando para trás três rapazes mundos.

"Que droga deu nesse pirralho?" – Wufei se sentou.

"Não sabia que era tão... invocado." – Trowa também sentou.

"Ele tem razão." – Heero falou sério. "Todos temos o direito à felicidade, é por isso que lutamos... não sei em qual ponto me esqueci disso, mas vou vencer essa maldita família e ser feliz." – ele olhou os outros dois mas seguiu em frente. "Vou ser feliz ao lado do Duo." – finalmente conseguiu admitir o que sentia.

"Desculpa, Heero." – Trowa falou envergonhado. "Apenas temos que traçar nossos planos."

"Eu sei disso." – ele consentiu.

* * *

O trançado fez como lhe foi pedido. Ele caminhou feliz pelos corredores da base. Estava realmente feliz, podia sentir ainda em seu corpo o cheiro másculo de Heero bem como ainda trazia em sua boca o gosto doce da outra boca.

Sorrindo sozinho ele se se encostou à parede tocando os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, sorrindo feito bobo. Podia sair gritando o nome de Yui pelos cantos.

Estava tão distraído que nada pode fazer quando uma mão forte tampou sua boca o puxando para um canto reservado naquele corredor atrás de uma estátua de busto feminino.

Aquela mão percorreu o corpo do rapaz com certa volúpia, em seguida uma voz arrastada e grave falou rente a seu ouvido similar a um sopro ameaçador.

"E então, gostosinho." – Duo tentou se mover mas a um mínimo movimento seu corpo foi pressionado mais ainda contra aquele corpo estranho e ele pode sentir o hálito quente daquele homem. "Sabia que um velho leproso vai ser julgado amanhã por Zechs?" – aquele homem parecia divertido ao falar.

Duo não teve palavras. Estava apavorado demais. Seu estômago queimava ansioso, bem como suas pernas tremiam ligeiramente. Ele fechou firmes os olhos contendo uma sensação ruim.

"Amanhã de manhã, Zechs vai julgar seu velho pai. Bom, ele deve escolher um instrumento de tortura bem cruel... quem sabe o desviscerar?" – ele soprou ao pé do ouvido do menino. "Talvez o velhote mereça, ele te vendeu como uma prostituta para o nobre príncipe. Acho que você vai se vingar dele de deixar..."

"Nãooo." – o escravo queria soar ameaçador, mas a verdade era que estava com medo, apavorado e sua voz saiu um fiapo delicado e frágil.

"Porque não vai até lá?" – o homem voltou a falar.

"Quem é você? O que quer?" – as lágrimas encheram os olhos violetas de Duo.

"Você conhece... mas é uma surpresa..." – a voz falou e Duo foi empurrado com força ganhando o chão num baque seco.

Quando voltou a atenção ao local estava tão vazio quanto antes, porém agora, que tinha aquela terrível informação de nada interessava quem era ou não o dono da voz misteriosa. Duo conhecia Zechs e sua tirania e sabia que aquilo não era mentira.

"Eu sinto, muito Hee... mas eu vou ter que ir e sem você saber. Eu sinto muito." – ele gemeu vencido ao chão. Quando finalmente havia encontra a felicidade ele ia novamente se entregar a Zechs.

* * *

Ahhh... A imagem descrita sobre a chapada... Nossa, é a mais linda coisa que meus olhos pequenininhos já viram.  
A sensação de estar de braços abertos ali é como se você fizesse parte daquela plenitude... lindo, perfeito, forte, humano e natural.  
Faz entender que pouco vale a vida sem esses bons momentos... É a chapada do Veadeiros, fui recentemente.  
Ahhh... sim.. sim... está apaixonada é muito bom tbm... XD.. (suspeita...) eu estou nesse momento.

Bom.. Umbral chega a refa final...

Beijos (feliz)

Hina


	9. Chapter 9

**Umbral do Inferno

* * *

**

**VIII – A realeza de Duo

* * *

**

Zechs estava sentando na sala real. Relaxado tomava uma taça de vinho tinto saboreando o gosto doce da bebida. Ele sabia que Duo voltaria às suas mãos.

"Alteza. O escravo está aqui." – um de seus soldados veio lhe avisar.

O príncipe não disse palavras. Ele apenas sorriu sorvendo a bebida em sua taça com gosto e alegria. Teatralmente ele se levantou e mexendo sensualmente nos cabelos sorriu ao soldado.

"Ora, meu bom homem. O traga até mim..." – pediu tão polidamente que nem mesmo lembrava o homem cruel de sempre.

"Sim senhor."

"Duo, Duo, como você é tolo... voltar às minhas mãos..." – ele sorriu vitorioso.

O jovem escravo havia fugido de L1 antes do anoitecer, contando com carona havia chegado em L2 e agora estava ali preste a voltar ao dono que seu pai lhe atribuira. Seus olhos, que na tarde chegaram a brilhar tocado pela razão do amor, estavam agora opacos, mortos. Voltar para Zechs significava o fim de tudo e justo agora que havia tocado, mesmo que por uma tarde, o amor de verdade.

Puxado pelos cabelos o rapaz foi jogado na sala aos pés de Zechs. Talvez essa fosse a forma atual que Duo veria o mundo, do chão.

"Saiam!" – o loiro mandou aos soldados.

"Acha que é confiável ficar sozinho com esse vadio, senhor?" – um dos soldados se antecipou, mas Zechs não lhe respondeu, apenas lançou um olhar de morte. Ele podia matar com aqueles olhos frios e violentos.  
Assim que se viu na sala apenas com o menino escravo o loiro sorriu vitorioso. A sensação que trazia agora no peito era tão intensa.

E era bem estranho. Duo estava ali, humilhado ao chão, mas Zechs não sentiu nenhuma excitação por isso, não sentiu nenhuma vontade de feri-lo, de machucá-lo. Ao contrário, ele queria apenas segurar aquele menino em seus braços e confortá-lo.

"Você..." – Duo estava no chão. "Deve estar muito feliz..." – ele falou encarando o loiro com muito ódio.

"Estou..." – Zechs falou simples se sentando numa poltrona e olhando rigorosamente para o rapaz lindo caído ao chão. "Tive medo de nunca mais vê-lo, ou tocá-lo." – o príncipe assegurou sem nunca deixar de olhar o jovem de trança.

"Odeio você Zechs. Por me fazer engolir meu orgulho. Por me humilhar dessa forma. Por tirar de mim..." – o escravo protelou. Queria falar sobre Heero e a paixão que havia descoberto, mas temeu que o loiro, tão possessivo o quisesse punir por ter se apaixonado. "Por tirar de mim... a liberdade." – terminou por fim.

"Não. Nada disso." – o loiro se jogou ao chão tocando com carinho o rosto belo em formato de coração de Duo. O achando belo, lindo e meigo. Talvez a sua frente tivesse o ser mais lindo, o mais puro. Como pode ousar ferir aquela criatura? Não podia se arriscar a perdê-lo novamente. "Eu... você não está entendo nada, Duo. Eu compreendi quando você fugiu que não devo ser dessa forma... eu estava errado e alguém como você precisa ser cuidado, acariciado. Você é como uma jóia preciosa demais." – nem mesmo o nobre sabia que podia sentir algo assim por alguém.

"Você é louco?" – Duo se esquivou para fugir do carinho que os dedos de Zechs começavam a fazer em seu rosto.

"Não. Não fuja mais de mim. A sua pele é tão macia, Duo" – Zechs se aproximou falando perto do rosto do rapaz. Queria beijá-lo. Tocar naqueles lábios doces. Talvez quem sabe pudesse acertar dessa vez?

Duo se afastou, mas o loiro ia beijá-lo. Tinha que ter aqueles lábios doces. O nobre jogou seu corpo sobre o corpo menor o derrubando ao chão, mantendo os pulsos do escravo presos contra o chão ele buscou os lábios macios e gostosos para um beijo forçado.

O trançado fechou os olhos com força quando, sem poder evitar teve seus lábios violados pelo nobre. Sentir aquela língua dentro de sua boca lhe fazia sentir-se tão sujo. Sua boca só devia ser tocada pela boca do homem que amava: Heero.

"Zechs?" – Treize acabava de entrar na sala e não se viu menos chocado. O noivo, um príncipe belo e cheio de classe estava ao chão tentando tomar os lábios de um escravo vadio? Era demais para um homem tão orgulhoso como ele. "O que está havendo aqui?" –bufou.

"Treize. Não se mete aqui!" – Zechs gritou se afastando de Duo. "Me deixa em paz, droga." – o loiro falou baixo olhando para o noivo.

"Então era por causa desse vagabundo que você estava tão animado quando transamos? Estava pensando nele?" – Treize estava trêmulo de raiva. "Eu sou um homem, Zechs. Como acha que me sinto sabendo que meu noivo sente prazer com um maldito escravo?"

"Não me importo como você se sente. E deixe de ser sentimentalista. Tanto eu quanto você sabemos que não há essas coisas entre nós. Você nunca me amou." – o loiro falou tenso passando os dedos nos cabelos loiros e fartos.

"Eu não vou ficar discutindo sobre meus sentimentos da frente desse vadio!" – Treize gritou nervoso.

"Chega!" – Zechs o enfrentou. "Chega. Nunca mais o chame assim... ele não é um vadio ou um vagabundo, nem mesmo é mais um escravo." – o príncipe falou tenso. "Duo. Dentro desse palácio agora é meu companheiro... cercado de todo o respeito e carinho que eu posso dar a alguém como um príncipe." – ele falou.

"Santo Deus! Você ficou louco. Você quer dividir com ele o seu título? Ficou louco? Ele é um escravo." – Treize estava horrorizado. "Quer fazer dele um nobre?" – ele se moveu pela sala tenso.

"Acabou, Treize. Eu estou com o Duo agora! Ele sim merece ser meu noivo..." – o loiro falou ficando na frente de Duo. Temia que Treize pudesse tentar algo contra o menino.

"Eu... nunca vou permitir. Esse garoto é o fim de nosso império, Zechs." – Treize saiu furioso. "Juntos, você e esse vadio nunca vão ficar." – ele falou parando na frente do loiro.

"Treize. Ele não é..."

"Vadio sim... um vagabundo sem classe que você tirou do lixo... ele nunca vai ser diferente disso." – Treize cuspiu essas palavras se retirando.

"Tudo bem, Duo. Ele apenas teve a notícia em péssima hora." – Zechs se voltou para tocar o rosto do menino. "Vem. Você deve estar com fome... estar cansado, né?" – o príncipe falava com um carinho exagerado, seus olhos vidrados no rosto pequenino de Duo. Qualquer um podia notar que Zechs não estava bem. Ele acabara de terminar um namoro de anos com uma briga horrível, e agora estava ali tratando o garoto como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Estou sim." – Duo gemeu num fiapinho de voz. Por algum motivo teve medo de Zechs, ele parecia alucinado. "Mas, eu quero ver meu pai antes disso..." – terminou numa quase súplica.

"Eu... eu sei, criança. Depois... depois. Vamos para o meu quarto agora. Eu quero passar a noite com você." – o loiro falou emocionado acariciando o rosto do menino. "Tão linda, a minha criança... tão linda." – ele gemeu.

"Zechs... por favor. Meu pai, eu tenho..." – Duo chorava sabendo que não podia fazer muito não ser ceder àqueles toques que embrulhavam seu estômago.

"Não, criança. Não chora. Vem pro quarto, agente vai passar uma noite linda juntos. Eu vou te fazer meu hoje. Vou ser seu primeiro amor... seu primeiro homem." – Zechs falou.

"Não. Por favor." – Duo chorou implorando baixinho. Não ia passar a noite com outro homem senão fosse Heero. Nunca poderia dormir com outro homem... Preferia a morte.

"Duo, se você não for eu não posso garantir a vida de seu pai..." – num tom de inocência força o loiro comentou e Duo o odiou por isso.

"Nãoo!" – o rapaz mais novo gritou. Estava trêmulo. Seu estômago parecia saltar. Um bolo incômodo parecia se mover dentro dele. Zechs o estava torturando psicologicamente. O loiro o pressionava para fazer algo que ia lhe arrombar por dentro sem conserto. E agora? Duo se via numa gangorra mortal. Ou ia para cama de bom grado com aquele maldito nobre ou tinha sob as próprias costas o peso da morte do pai.

"Vem, meu amor. Vai ser lindo. Eu vou te tratar com muito amor." – o loiro o levou pela mão sorrindo. Ele estava feliz e em sua loucura não atinava para o fato de estar matando o coração daquele rapaz de olhos violetas.

* * *

"Treize. Ele vai mesmo cobrir o vadio de ouro?" – Relena parou o homem no corredor. "Não vou deixar. Eu mato esse garoto antes." – ela falou com raiva na voz. 

"Eles vão passar a noite juntos e eu nada posso fazer para impedir." – o nobre falou confuso e chateado.

"Perco a minha vida, meu caro, mas Zechs nunca vai dormir com Duo Maxwell. Eles não podem." – Relena andou pelo corredor pensativa. "Eles não podem, eles são irmãos..." – ela falou em voz alta.

"Deus. Fala baixo. Ou você quer que metade do mundo saiba que os Peacecraft tem um filho bastardo? Relena será o fim. Todos os nossos inimigos querem nos destruir. Um príncipe, com o sangue real e que foi criado longe de nossas condutas de interesse é uma arma letal contra nós." – ele falou tenso.

"Eu sei disso. Mas, como que nós adivinharíamos que Zechs ia comprar justamente o próprio irmão?" – ela respirou profundamente.

"Culpa sua. Agente varreu meio mundo atrás daquela maldita criança, porque eu achava que aquele filho que a sua mãe tinha tido estava vivo. E quando finalmente o achamos vivendo como um miserável em L2, eu devia tê-lo matado, mas não, você disse que o garoto jamais sonharia em se aproximar. Você e seu senso ridículo de família deixou esse garoto vivo." – Treize esquecido de manter o sigilo estava quase berrando no meio do corredor.

"Esqueça... eu não vou matar meu irmão. Minha mãe morreu chamando por esse garoto..." – Relena falou. "Eu só mato esse menino se ele ousar retirar de mim o trono..." –ela completou aos berros sem se incomodar se alguém podia ouvir ou não.

"E o que vai fazer?" –ele estava nervoso. De repente seu plano de riqueza e poder parecia ruir diante de um par de olhos grandes e violeta.

"Zechs está apaixonado. Eu não o culpo, nosso irmão é lindo demais, e o Zechs não sabe de nada... ele só esta manifestando um sentimento de... de fraternidade..." – ela considerou.

"E você? Também nutre esse sentimento por seu belo irmãozinho?" – Treize a encarou.

"Claro." – Relena ajeitou o vestido. "Eu sou uma mulher de ótimo coração... amo meus dois irmãos..." – sorriu perversa. "Mas se não tiver outra forma, eu esmago qualquer um, e nem Zechs nem Duo vão ficar no meu caminho, Treize. Esse trono é meu. Só meu." – ela bateu no peito.

"E o que vamos fazer agora?" – ele segurava a têmpera.

"Primeiro. Vou providenciar o fim dessa safadeza que meus dois irmãozinhos querem fazer nessa noite..." – ela sorriu. "Vamos, eu tenho tudo sobre controle. Eu sempre tenho tudo sobre controle."

* * *

Em L1 Heero havia decidido que ia atrás de Duo. O garoto havia sumido, só podia ter ido atrás do pai. Yui estava muito nervoso, indócil. 

Os outros tentavam impedi-lo de ir atrás do escravo.

"Heero, reconsidere." – Trowa estava tenso. "Você vai colocar tudo a perder por causa de um garotinho gostoso, Heero. O que você vai falar quando chegar lá? Vai meter o pé na porta e arrancá-lo de lá?" – Trowa agora gritava enfrentando seu líder.

"Olha como você fala dele. Eu nunca falei nada sobre esse seu romance com o Quatre..." – agora a discussão passava para um lado mais pessoal. De repente Trowa Barton e Heero Yui estavam apenas revelando suas formas completamente diferentes de pensar... Eles eram diferentes, era natural que suas personalidades se batessem em algum momento, porém esse era o pior momento.

"O Quatre não é um maldito escravo vindo do lixo. Ele tem berço e nunca colocou nossa organização em risco, como o seu concubino!" – o ex-soldado gritou a todo o pulmão.

Heero viu tudo vermelho a sua frente e os dois se perderam no meio da emoção deixando de lado o sangue frio e razão que um líder devia ter. Yui fechou com força o punho o largando contra o rosto do rapaz de topete.

Eles teriam se matado, mas Wufei e Quatre acudiram em separar.

"Seu louco. Aquele vadio vai acabar destruindo nossos planos!" – Trowa gritou sendo contido por Wufei.

"Eu vou matar você!" – Yui tentou sendo contido por Quatre.

"Heero, tenha calma." – o loiro pediu baixo.

"Ele está ofendendo o Duo... o coitado do Duo está lá com aqueles loucos..." – Heero estava tremendo.

"Eu sei. Eu sei disso, calma. O que não podemos é sair brigando e esquecendo que o pobre do Duo está lá nas garras do Zechs. Yui vamos pôr nossa cabeça em ordem." – Quatre o chamava delicadamente para a sensatez olhando profundamente nos olhos azuis turquesa dele.

"Que eu faço? Se o Duo passar a noite lá com ele, Quatre. Aquele desgraçado vai obrigá-lo a..." – Heero nem teve coragem de falar o que podia acontecer a seu amado nas mãos daquele alucinado. "Eu não posso deixar. Não posso..." – ele falou cansado. No fundo sabia que não podia sair dali e ir até L2 arrancar Duo da cama de Zechs.

"Pelo menos por enquanto Zechs não vai tocar em Duo, mas ainda assim o garoto corre risco de vida." – Sally entrou na sala.

"Sally, você ainda não pode ficar perambulando por ai." – Wufei falou.

"Cale a boca, Chang! Me deixe em paz." – ela o desconsiderou.

"Nossa, que mulher mais brava. Estou em maus bocados." – o bobo da corte comentou girando os olhos.

"O que você tem a nos falar?" – Trowa, agora mais calmo se sentou a observando.

"Minha amiga, uma mulher que vive no palácio de Relena como nossa aliada, nos mandou uma mensagem muito importante." – ela informou séria. "Noin, me disse que Relena vai matar o pai de Duo hoje e impedir que Zechs o tome para si. Isso tudo porque ela quer evitar que os dois irmãos cometam um pecado incestuoso. Noin acabou ouvindo Relena e Treize discutirem sobre o fato de Duo ser o filho que a rainha Mira teve e que foi abandonado no rio por G depois do parto a pedido da própria rainha. Eles simularam que a criança nasceu morta, tudo para salvá-lo de ser tão perverso quanto Zechs e Relena." – ela falou os olhando seriamente.

"Aquele escravinho? Um príncipe?" – Trowa bateu com o punho na mesa ao lado. "Mas, não pode ser. Ele foi criado longe do palácio?" – ele estava atônito.

"É isso mesmo." – Agora era a vez de J entrar naquela sala e revelar. "G e eu o tiramos do palácio assim que ele nasceu, dissemos que ele estava morto e o deixamos no rio que levaria até L2. Um velho amigo nosso, Maxwell, já estava avisado e pegou o cestinho com a criança assim que ele passou flutuando pelo rio. Assim ele criou esse garoto passando a ele o código de honra e ética que deve reger um homem de verdade..." – ele falou.

"Então... esse garoto é nossa mais perfeita arma contra esse maldito império. Duo deve assumir aquele trono e fazer esse reinado de maldade ser findado." – Sally falou.

"Mas, agora ele está nas mãos de Zechs..." – Quatre comentou tão surpreso quanto Trowa e Wufei estavam.

"Só que Zechs ainda não sabe que são irmãos e Relena vai preferir que ninguém nunca saiba disso senão Duo pode reclamar esse trono. Mas, foi um grande erro termos deixado que ele escapasse e fosse até lá sozinho..." – Sally ponderou.

"A culpa é minha..." – J abaixou a cabeça. "Eu estava alucinado de ódio deles... dos Peacecraft. Eles mataram G, e agora iam matar o velho Maxwell. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa para evitar a morte de mais esse meu amigo." – ele estava chorando.

"Que você fez?" – Yui o olhou com raiva.

"Instiguei Duo a ir salvar o velho. Se entregar a Zechs pela salvação do pai." – ele confessou.

"Eu mato você..." – Yui agora foi contido por Wufei.

"Eu sinto muito. Só depois que o recado chegou, vindo de Noin eu tive noção que Relena é mais forte e perigosa que todos nós. Eu sinto muito por estragar tudo." – ele estava inconsolável. "Eu peguei o garoto nesses corredores hoje mais cedo e o convenci a ir atrás de Zechs livrar o velho Maxwell... perdão..."

-Me larga. Eu vou matá-lo." – Yui insistiu.

"Ei,Yui!" – Trowa se meteu encarando os olhos do outro. "Errei muito vendo apenas a aparência. Julguei muito mal, falei de coisas que não sabia. Acabei ofendendo o Duo sem nem ao menos conhecer toda a história, mas agora que sei a verdade..." – ele sorriu. "Eu e você, todos os outros aqui... nós, juntos vamos trazer nosso príncipe de volta. Eu te prometo isso." – ele completou.

"Trowa? Eu... obrigado." – Yui apertou a mão do ex-soldado selando a paz entre eles.

"Eiii... topete! Não pense que vai fazer algo sozinho... eu estou nessa. Não que eu goste de trabalhar a seu lado. Mas o garoto é engraçadinho." – Wufei sorriu quebrando aquele clima tenso.

"Ei, Quat! São homens ou bebês?" – Sally perguntou baixo ao loiro com certo tom de impaciência.

"Às vezes... são apenas crianças. Mas, são os nossos homens..." – ele sorriu sensato.

* * *

No palácio de Relena. Nas masmorras fétidas e escuras. A rainha não tinha costume de freqüentar aquela parte do paládio desde que sua mãe morrera ali. Mas nessa noite ela tinha um motivo especial, eles tinham um convidado importante. 

Ela parou rente a uma grade atrás da qual estava um homem leproso. Ela sorriu com escárnio olhando o homem de rosto feio.

"Que ironia... você vai morrer no exato lugar que minha mãe morreu, seu velho sujo" – ela falou. "Vais aprender a não ajudar malditos rebeldes..." – ela gemeu com raiva. Tinha fúria daquele homem por saber que ele havia ajudado a salvar a vida do filho que sua mãe tanto amou. "Sabia que amava esse garoto, mais que a mim? Ela morreu chamando por esse nome idiota que deu a ela." – Relena falou ferida. Aquilo lhe incomodava. Afinal, quando era criança sabia que sua mãe vivia nas masmorras em grande sofrimento, porem nunca fez um mínimo esforço para ajudá-la. Na verdade ficara muito contente ao saber que a rainha havia morrido, assim o trono seria só seu... Uma vez que Zechs não o desejava e logo seu pai também morreria.

"Nunca vai apagar a verdade. Esse trono nunca foi seu... As leias do império mandavam que um homem assumisse o trono e havendo um outro príncipe esse vai assumir... você está acabada Relena." – ele falou sorrindo num esforço com seu rosto leproso.

"Ohhh... mundo machista." – ela sorriu cínica. "Vou esmagar esse meu irmãozinho como se ele fosse uma barata leprenta. Carrasco! A dama de ferro o espera!" – ela se retirou divertida.

* * *

No quarto de Zechs Duo estava encolhido na cama. Ele havia tomado um banho e trocado de roupas, mas nada havia comido. Toda a tensão daquela noite lhe deixara trêmulo e angustiado. Queria ver seu pai, e queria estar nos braços de Heero. 

Zechs se aproximou e ele se encolheu ainda mais. Dessa vez nem lutar poderia para defender seu honra, afinal estava sendo ameaçado. Devia se entregar àquele monstro senão seu pai ia morrer.

O loiro o tocou delicadamente no rosto, fazendo um carinho delicado.

"Sua pele é como um pêssego..." – ele comentou baixo num sopro.

"Pelo Amor de Deus." – Duo tentou retirar a mão de Zechs. Levá-la para longe de sua pele.

"Não... eu vou te dar carinho, meu tesouro." – o loiro falou abaixando a alça da camiseta cumprida que o rapaz usava e beijando o ombro macio no processo... "Lindo... e cheiroso." – agora aquele homem cheirava e beijava a pele do pescoço de Duo sentindo o aroma de rosas.

"Não..." – o rapaz suspirou baixinho chorando desconsolado.

"Vamos, meu lindo." – dessa forma lenta e torturosa Zechs ia apertando a carne de Duo, o tocando em pontos tão delicados, o desejando para si. Desnudando a pele pálida e se deliciando com beijos em cada parte daquela pele tão perfeita.

Duo nada podia fazer. Seu desespero era grande. Zechs lhe tratava com carinho, mas era algo insano e para o escravo soava como algo errado. Eles não deviam...

Maxwell não sabia qual o motivo, mas havia uma fina voz em seu coração que implorava para não ser tocado daquela forma por Zechs, porem quando menos esperou estava ali na cama exposto.

O loiro havia removido as calças dele e agora investia em beijos e chupões tocando seu falo. Estava preste a acontecer o que Duo menos desejava.

"Zechs! Zechs!" – Noin irrompeu o quarto como se fosse o anjo de salvação de Duo.

"Mas... sua vagabunda! O que faz aqui?" – ele gritou largando o rapaz na cama.

"Desculpe..." – ela sorriu verificando que chegara antes que o loiro tocasse o garoto. "Mas... eu tinha que vos avisar." – ela fez uma breve mesura. "O suspirou final foi dado pelo leproso Maxwell exatamente à meia noite, como era seu desejo. Imagino que já tenha possuído seu escravo..." – ela sorriu.

Aquela notícia caiu como uma bomba sobre a cabeça de Duo. Zechs havia mandado matar seu velho pai? Ele tremeu se levantando, estava apenas trajando a camiseta branca que por sorte era cumprida.

"Duo... eu!" – Zechs o olhou. "Eu não sei do que ela..."

"Cala essa boca!" – Duo gritou. "Seu assassino, doente!" – o menino agora o agredia. "Eu odeio você... eu nunca vou deixar você me tocar... Eu odeio você... odeio!" – ele falou com uma carga de emoção muito grande. Zechs jamais conseguiria reverter àqueles sentimentos.

"Você vai ficar aqui..." – o loiro falou inseguro. Ele já não tinha comando contra Duo. Desde que o garoto fugira, ele acabara entendendo que mais era comandando do que mandava naquela relação. Ele era agora vitima do sentimento que tinha pelo trançado. Temia que seu belo escravo o odiasse.

"Eu vou embora." – Duo falou, teve vontade de jogar seu romance com Heero na cara do loiro, mas ninguém podia saber que esteve em L1 e que esteve ainda com os rebeldes e principalmente que um homem chamado Heero Yui era o líder de um movimento anti- Relena.

Zechs tinha que agir rápido. Ele girou confuso, sem foco. As idéias escapando por sua cabeça. Duo o odiava e ia embora. Sentiu-se tão fraco perante aquele garoto. Sem ter como evitar que o rapaz fosse embora ele o socou com força no estômago o fazendo desmaiar sem ar.

"Eu sinto muito, minha criança." – ele falou. "Você! Mato você hoje, sua vagabunda!" – transformado em outro ele puxou Noin pelo braço. "Vamos ver esse infeliz morto e você vai ficar por lá mesmo... morta também. Sua vadia mentirosa!" – Zechs falou a arrastando pelo braço e trancando a porta de seu quarto.

Ao menos por aquela noite Relena havia garantido que Zechs não possuiria o próprio irmão. Porem Duo continuava no palácio, pairando como uma ameaça sobre sua cabeça. Ela devia tomar alguma providência sobre o menino, uma vez que se fosse provado que ele era o filho morto dos Peacrecraft o trono era dele por direito e sendo e aquele rapaz como era jamais governaria para mal.

* * *

_Hehehe.. corri com esse capítulo porque preciso com urgência voltar a ler um fic de CVZ e outro de YYH que estão ambas eletrizantes e eu não conseguindo despregar os olhos delas! _

_Ahhh... e agitando o cosplay para o af... ohhh, vidinha gostosa... podia ser melhor? (ahh podia, mas tudo bem) - A PEDIDOS esticando essa fic._

_Beijos (lendo)_

Hina


End file.
